Donde hay humo
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: GLEE: AU/BOMBEROS .Situada 7 años post graduación. Kurt y Rachel se han graduado de NYADA, y se están instalando en su primer departamento de "adultos". Pero Rachel casi le prende fuego a su nuevo hogar. Bienvenido Mr Bombero de Calendario.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

**Notas:**

Esta maravillosa historia fue escrita por Stone321, dejo sus links al final como siempre. Son 12 episodios más un epilogo, así que iremos más rápido que con las otras.

Si, ya sé que no debería de empezar a traducir nada si no actualizo primero las otras, pero… ¿podrían culparme de caer en la tentación de traducir a Blaine bombero?

**Capítulo 1/12**

Burt estaba revisando otra vez la habitación del frente, asintiendo aprobadoramente a Kurt. Kurt le había dado el tour en cuanto había llegado, y Kurt ya se había encargado de hacer los arreglos más sencillos, como reparar los marcos de las puertas y tapar un hoyo en la pared ocasionado por un golpe por la manija de la puerta. Quería que su padre pudiera ver que eran capaces de hacer eso; que podían tener una casa y ser responsables, y quería que su papá dejara de preocuparse de que estuvieran viviendo en la Gran Manzana. Cualquier oportunidad que Kurt viera para reducirle el estrés a su padre, la aprovechaba.

Rachel estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con su kit de herramientas rosa - aun sin usar, pero lleno de estrellas doradas como refuerzo positivo-. Kurt había apreciado el esfuerzo, aunque ella no era capaz de diferenciar entre un clavo y un tornillo.

"Muy bien. Ahora chicos…"

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y rodó la mirada. "Papá."

"Lo siento. Hey, perdona, me estoy haciendo viejo." Burt sonrió indulgentemente a su hijo, rascándose el delgado cabello bajo la gorra de beisbol. "Está bien, ustedes adultos maduros y responsables. Recuerden cambiar las baterías cada vez que el horario cambie, ¿me están escuchando? Las baterías son fáciles de remplazar, pero ustedes dos no."

Rachel sonrió al Sr. Hummel. "Si, señor. Incluso lo he escrito en mi calendario para los dos años siguientes. _Cambiar las baterías de los detectores de humo."_

"Buena chica. Ahora, Kurt?" Agarró a Kurt por el hombre, parpadeando al darse cuenta de que tenía que estirarse para alcanzarlo, y que probablemente había tenido que estirarse desde hace cuatro años. "Cuida bien a esta hermosa mujer, me entiendes?"

Rachel se pavoneó mientras guardaba su estuche de herramientas en la alacena bajo la barra que dividía la cocina del área principal de la casa.

"Y Rachel? Cuida mucho a mi muchacho, ok?"

Kurt sonrió y jaló a su padre para poder abrazarlo. "Gracias papá."

"No hay problema. Solo no olvides reportarte conmigo de vez en cuando. Ya sé que los dos ya son adultos maduros y eso, pero yo todavía soy tu papá, ok?"

Rachel corrió hacia Burt y se tiró a sus brazos en un abrazo apretad que le sacó el aire. "Gracias señor Hummel! Mis papás ya tienen su número y la noche del lunes es nuestra noche para hablar con la familia, ya lo decidimos. Eso en caso de que Kurt o yo tengamos un papel importante, esa es la noche que usualmente tenemos libre."

Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies para darle a Burt un beso, el hombre un poco abrumado por tanto afecto. Kurt abrió la puerta principal para ofrecerle una salida de escape, acercándose a él para darle un último abrazo antes de que Burt regresara a Ohio.

Su papa se detuvo en el final de las escaleras, girándose antes de decirle bajito a Kurt. "No se te olvido que Finn va a venir el próximo sábado con el resto de tus cosas. Asegúrate de …uh" Burt miró hacia la casa, asegurándose de que Rachel no estuviera por ahí. "Asegúrate de que esos dos no tengan oportunidad para pelear ok? La última vez que esos dos se vieron, tuve que remplazar dos compresores de aire en el taller."

Kurt se rió suavemente. "No hay problema. Rachel tiene junta con uno de sus clientes, así que programare todo perfectamente."

Burt rodó los ojos y asintió, y se volvió a despedir mientras Kurt lo encaminaba hacia su camioneta, ya que tenía un largo camino por delante hasta Ohio. Kurt se quedó viendo hasta que la camioneta desapareció. Con la excepción de algunos libreros, algunas baratijas y muebles, y su guardarropa de invierno, estaba ya instalado en su primer hogar post-graduado.

No más closets minúsculos que le obligaban a enviar una y otra vez la mitad de su guardarropa, no más dormitorios o mini departamentos sin cocina. Habían tenido suerte - cualquiera que consiguiera un departamento decente en Nueva York tenia suerte- cuando un ex compañero de Rachel había tenido que salir de gira y había tenido que entregar ese lugar

Kurt subió las escaleras, dos escalones a la vez. Cerró la pesada puerta de madera, giró sobre un pie y aplaudió sonriéndole a Rachel. "Nuestro primer apartamento de adultos!"

Se agarraron de las manos mientras brincoteaban, sin importarles que tan infantiles se veían. Ambos habían pasado 4 años en la universidad con el flujo interminable de trabajos y presentaciones, luego Kurt había pasado tras agotadores pero asombrosos años especializándose en diseño de vestuario en Tisch mientras Rachel pasaba todo el tiempo audicionando y tomando cada rol que podía.

Finalmente, finalmente tenían su casi ideal departamento en Nueva York. Estaba en Brooklyn, no en el Upper West Side, y una de las 3 habitaciones de seguro había sido un closet en vidas anteriores, pero era de ellos. Tenía una cocina que podía alojar a mas de una persona a la vez, había un espacio para comedor, los techos eran altos, la estancia era los suficientemente grande como para albergar un piano vertical, un sofá y varias sillas y una tina de verdad, lo que significaba que al fin Kurt se iba a poder sumergir hasta los hombros cuando la usara y todo eso era de ellos.

Su departamento estaba en un lugar tranquilo y amable. Los arboles se alineaba en las calles y algunas personas con muchas esperanzas habían sembrado pensamientos alrededor de cada árbol, esperando que florecieran. Los edificios eran casi todos de ladrillo rojo, la mayoría con dos unidades aparte de un sótano grande para almacenamiento y lavandería. Cada piso era una unidad, había grandes entradas para estos. Los habitantes de los pisos superiores tenían su propia entrada en la parte de atrás. Y mucho mejor, había espacio entre cada edificio, lo que significaba que no habría más cabeceras pegando contra la pared, manteniéndoles despiertos toda la noche ni peleas de los vecinos a todas horas.

Kurt estaba a dos estaciones del teatro donde era director de vestuario; estaba justo en el centro de Broadway, así que podía caminar a las audiciones que consiguiera. Rachel podía trabajar en casa; ella llevaba contabilidad a unos teatros pequeños para proveerse de un ingreso más o menos estable mientras seguía audicionando cada oportunidad que tenia. Su sueño de Nueva York los estaba esperando..

Ambos estaban libres de ataduras, Rachel y Finn habían roto hace algunos mese, al parecer, ahora si definitivamente. Kurt había salido con algunos tipos desde que había llegado a N.Y., pero nada duradero que alimentara su naturaleza romántica. Todavía tenía la esperanza de ser arrasado por el amor; y encontraba a sus compañeros actores demasiado pretenciosos y siempre buscaban algo de una sola noche o encontraba con hombres más grandes que solo lo buscaban por lo joven que se veía. No había existido nadie que lo hubiera retado, nadie divertido, y emocionante y romántico. Bueno, si ya había esperado todo ese tiempo por el amor, podía esperar un poco más hasta que fuera el correcto.

Su estomago rugió. Se abrazó a su mismo, encorvándose ante la falta de comida y el exhaustivo trabajo que había sido la mudanza.

"Vamos a salir a cenar!" Kurt se movió a su habitación para cambiarse de los jeans y la playera que vestía, cuando Rachel lo agarró por la presilla del pantalón.

"¿Estas bromeando? Acabo de conseguir los ingredientes hace rato! Necesitamos inaugurar nuestra nueva cocina!"

Kurt se detuvo nervioso. No era que tuviera un problema con la filosofía vegetariana, más bien, estaba nervioso de lo que Rachel Berry intentaba hacer con la comida vegetariana. Rachel no era conocida por sus habilidades culinarias, por mucho entusiasmo que le pusiera a la comida. Y este era su primer departamento con una cocina completa, no nada más una parrilla y un microondas.

"Tus padres tenían una estufa de las modernas, y esta parece que era usada con carbón. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?"

"Absolutamente!" dijo con confianza

* * *

Las sirenas resonaron por la calle, señal de que el camión de bomberos había llegado.

"No puedo creer que casi quemaste la cocina Rachel. Ni siquiera hemos estado cuatro horas en este apartamento."

Rachel se limpió una lágrima que había manchado su mejilla con la esquina de su delantal rosado. "Lo siento! Pensé que el tofu rostizado era buena idea!"

"Lo quisiste flamear con whiskey. Trataste de flamear el tofu con whiskey! Esos dos estilos de cocina no van juntos por una razón, Rachel." Kurt suspiró tratando desesperadamente de ser paciente. "Al menos sabemos que los detectores funcionan; mi papá estará feliz de saberlo." Kurt se congeló en su lugar, el pánico invadiéndolo. "Mi papá! No le vamos a decir nada de esto, ok?"

Kurt tembló, recordando la imagen de las llamas explotando del sartén donde Rachel estaba torturando a un inocente tofu. A la primera señal de fuego, Rachel había empezado a gritar como una tetera hirviendo. Kurt se estiró para poder apagar el gas y aventar la sartén hacia atrás. Ni siquiera habían desempacado el polvo de hornear, así que no podían hacer nada para evitar que el fuego se hiciera peor.

Habían corrido a las escaleras; el chillido de los detectores de humo sonando demasiado fuerte como para dejarlos pensar claramente, mucho menos dejarlos quedarse adentro. Kurt casi había tirado su celular a una alcantarilla frente a ellos antes de tomar un respiro hondo para calmarse y poder marcar al 911. Le dijo a una señorita muy aburrida que la estufa de su cocina estaba incendiándose y que por favor mandara a alguien rápido.

"Oh, sí claro," la voz le respondió, "por que usualmente le dijo a los bomberos que se tomen el tiempo que quieran. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

Kurt se tuvo que retirar del teléfono . Antes de que se instalara en pleno estado de diva tipo "Effie, estoy harto!", pero oyó las sirenas a la distancia, a unas cuantas cuadras. Aparentemente, la operadora no les dijo que se tomaran su tiempo. Soltó un suspiro, "Gracias," y abruptamente terminó la llamada.

Ahora estaban los dos en las escaleras, Kurt tratando de mantener sus palmaditas en un sentido de "todo está bien, todo está bien" y no "te voy a asesinar por casi matarnos".

Los inquilinos del piso superior, que estaban ahí , claramente molestos de que su noche de sábado viendo el football hubiera sido interrumpida. Las barrigas cerveceras, la cara de molestia y los jerséis de Michigan mantuvieron a Kurt alejado. Si había algo que su padre le había enseñado, era que ningún oriundo de Ohio que se respetara- incluso uno poco patriota como Kurt – era nunca confiar en quien le fuera a Michigan.

Kurt les sonrió queriendo verse apenado, y se encogió de hombros, pero estaban demasiado enfocados en ver el juego en las mini pantallas de sus teléfonos como para ponerle atención a sus intentos.

Las sirenas se apagaron, pero las luces seguían girando dándole el caleidoscópico efecto a las paredes de ladrillo mientras el camión se estacionaba frente al apartamento. 3 hombres vestidos en abrigos pesados y botas negras se bajaron de la parte trasera y energéticamente entraron por la puerta. Uno de ellos se acercó a Kurt, que estaba balanceándose en sus pies ansiosamente. Rachel estaba acurrucada en la esquina de la entrada, tratando de no estorbar, completamente mortificada.

"Llamaron por un incendio pequeño en la cocina?"

Kurt tosió intentando limpiarse la garganta y trató de responder, pero _demonios. _El nunca hubiera pensado que tuviera algo particular por los bomberos, era un cliché por completo, pero _este _bombero… bueno! Casi tan alto como Kurt, uhmm, quizás un poco más bajo, con hombros anchos, con un rostro amable, labios llenos y sensuales, _No te le quedes viendo a sus labios, pensará que estas trastornado, _y un corte de cabello todo arreglado con los rizos mas lindos que Kurt hubiera visto. Era una noche húmeda, y Kurt podía decir que esos rizos sobre la frente del hombre habían peleado y ganado.

Kurt parpadeó y se sacó a sí mismo de su fantasía de enredar sus dedos alrededor de esos rizos oscuros, jalando al propietario más cerca de él para mirar mejor esos labios sonrosados. "oh, uh, si. Un incendio pequeño."

El bombero señaló a los otros hombres en el camión, que estaban desenredando una manguera. "Oh dios! No creo que necesiten nada de eso," Kurt exclamó. "Nosotros nos _acabamos _de mudar, y ni siquiera tenemos un extinguidor, pensándolo bien…" terminó, sintiéndose terriblemente apenado.

El bombero hizo un ruido sin comprometerse y le hizo una señal a un hombre que manejaba un extinguidor tamaño industrial. Se lo pasó y el bombero principal les hizo señales a los otros con los ojos hacia la puerta.

"Por aquí," dirigió al bombero por la puerta, señalándole la parte trasera. La humareda originada en la sartén hubiera sido suficiente señal, pero Kurt no podía apagar su gen acomedido, al parecer.

"Quédese aquí hasta que hayamos determinado si hay peligro, por favor," el bombero dijo, levantando su mano, impidiendo que Kurt entrara.

El calor se expandió a través del pecho de Kurt, justo donde el bombero casi lo había tocado. Cada nervio en su cuerpo estaba zumbando de nerviosismo. _Bueno, duh, tu apartamento nuevo acaba de incendiarse._ Mmhh, si eso era. Los ojos de Kurt siguieron cada movimiento del bombero mientras este dirigía a los otros dos hombres. Kurt se quedo de pie en la puerta y dijo en voz alta, "Tofu. Se supone que iba a ser flambeado, ha ha," la risa forzada de Kurt se volvió una tos por el humo acre en el aire. Se hizo hacia atrás, limpiándose los ojos llorosos. "Es la primera vez de Rachel cocinando, y no está acostumbrada a usar estufas de gas, supongo."

El Sr-bombero-rizos-sexys se inclinó para evitar la mayor parte del humo espeso que seguía saliendo de la cocina. "Apagaron la cocina, bien pensado." El bombero le pasó el extinguidor a su compañero de equipo y dijo, "Parece que solo es el humo, no creo que haya riesgo de vuelva a prenderse."

Kurt se desplomó contra el marco de la puerta. El bombero le hizo señas. Kurt intentó sonar genial, diciendo. "bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de donde hubo humo. Pensé que era mejor ser precavido."

Uno de los otros bomberos murmuró, "disculpe," mientras caminaba con una escalera grande, que dejó recargada en una pared. Subió para apagar la alarma en el aparato antes de abrirlo y checar las baterías. Kurt le dio una mirada de reojo, pero no pudo evitar mejor seguir al bombero de cabello rizado que se movía en la cocina, dirigiendo al otro hombre que esparcía espuma en la sartén de Rachel y sobre toda la superficie al alcance del gas.

Kurt se revisó rápidamente, satisfecho de que al menos no estuviera vistiendo un horrible suéter sin forma para la mudanza. Rachel se había burlado de el por usar jeans de diseñador para mover cajas polvorientas y muebles a Brooklyn –"Son de la temporada _pasada_ – pero al menos mostraban su atlética y delgada figura. Su pecho y hombros se habían ensanchado desde la escuela, al perder los últimos vestigios de su figura infantil, con la excepción de su rostro juvenil. Sabía que eso le serviría mucho cuando regresara, o al menos eso le decía todo mundo. La playera azul desgastada se expandía bastante bien a través de su pecho y brazos tonificados. No demasiado delgado, no demasiado musculoso. Las obligaciones del teatro musical habían dado sus beneficios en su cuerpo.

Esperaba que Bombero.-Pestañas-Rizadas. no estuviera interesado en el tipo de jugadores de americano. O glándulas mamarias, pensándolo mejor. Su gaydar estaba mejorando desde que había llegado a NYC , pero todavía llegaba a ocasionar algún incidental y embarazoso error en el pasado.

_No hace daño estar preparado en caso de que juegue para el equipo_

Sr. Posibilidad, que Kurt podía jurar que se veía casi de su edad, se paró frente a Kurt con su casco bajo un brazo.

"Bueno, tu pareja.."

"Compañera…"Kurt lo corrigió con una sonrisa. "Ella nada más es mi compañera de casa"

El bombero miró hacia abajo para esconder la sonrisa por un momento. "Si, bueno. Ella hizo un gran trabajo flameando el tofu, pero la próxima vez, les recomiendo que pidan comida a domicilio. Wok-n-Roll está en la esquina y tienen opciones vegetarianas muy buenas."

_McQueen dijo que había que ser confiado y no tener miedo…_ Kurt le sonrió abiertamente.

"Me asegurare que ella se entere, señor…?"

"Capitán Anderson."

Estrecharon manos, y Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no morderse el labio para esconder la sonrisa cuando sintió la fuerte mano entre las suyas.

"¿Capitán? Pareces demasiado joven como para ser capitán."

El Capitán Anderson entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de que sus rasgos se suavizaran de nuevo en un modo Oficial Amigable de nuevo. "Suele ocurrir."

Kurt se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había cometido un error y trató de regresar la situación a una conversación más casual y ligera. Cargó su peso en un pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Hrmph, sabes, yo quería pedir algo de comer, pero ella insistió." Se rió y rodó los ojos como diciendo que el Capitán completamente entendería como eran las chicas.

_Dios mío estas como en un 11, bájale de tono, como un 5. Uhm, es demasiado lindo, que sea 6._

Anderson sonrió, nada más que un reflejo cortés, para nada igual a la sonrisa tonta que Kurt sabía que tenía estampada en el rostro. El bombero sacó su walkie talkie de su cinto y lo sostuvo contra su boca. "Entendido, comunicado. Terminamos aquí, vamos de regreso." Apagó el aparato y le dijo a Kurt, "Bueno, de todas formas es bueno saber que tus detectores de humo funcionan, verdad? Asegúrate de cambiar las baterías cada

"Cada cambio de horario, no lo olvidare! No quisiera quemar todo el lugar y no darte la oportunidad de salvarme. _Salvarnos_. Salvarnos, quiero decir,. Obviamente." _¿Que está mal conmigo? _Kurt pensó para sí mismo. No podía ayudarse, esos malditos rizos estaban rogándole que los recorriera con sus dedos.

El capitán carraspeo y miró sus botas. "Solo asegúrese de ventilar el lugar esta noche, el humo debe desaparecer con eso." Miró a Kurt serio, cualquier rastro de sonrisa desaparecido. "Y a primera hora de mañana, compre un extinguidor."

"Oh. Si. Primera hora. Lo hare de inmediato," Kurt balbuceó, sonrojado por un momento. Quería patearse a sí mismo por actuar como una mocosa; ¿no había superado eso en Lima? Probablemente el Capitán Anderson era hetero y tenía una hermosa mujer esperándole en casa. Claro que no iba a pasar que un apuestísimo bombero, que también fuera gay, fuera a su rescate, y se estuviera en su casa, dispuesto a cortejarlo.

Kurt necesitaba aterrizar. Aparte, podía imaginarse a Capitán Sexy en su tiempo libre, en lugar de estarse poniendo en ridículo en frente del dicho Capitán con su patético intento de coquetear.

_Compórtate._

"Gracias, a todos!" Kurt se aseguró de estrechar la mano de todos, no solo del capitán, mientras guardaban sus cosas de regreso al camión.

Rachel se paró rápidamente frente a los escalones, estrechando sus manos también, arreglándose el cabello tras la oreja y sonriendo discretamente a uno de los bomberos, ahora que solo traían el uniforme, una playera de FDNY y los anchos tirantes rojos. Kurt sintió que apretaba su brazo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al Capitán Anderson brincar a uno de los lados del camión, hablando a la estación por su walkie.

Kurt miró a un lado, recordando que Rachel existía.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y después le preguntó al capitán. "si alguien quisiera mandarles galletas como forma de agradecimiento, ¿a qué estación deberían ir?"

Kurt se congeló, esperando para pellizcarle el brazo por ser tan obvia.

El Capitán Anderson enganchó su walkie talkie en su cinto y aventó la chaqueta a la cabina del camión. _Santa Maria Madre de los Bíceps. Una familia de 4 podría vivir en esos brazos." _Anderson se balanceó acomodándose en el camión y señaló su casco. "Compañía 204"

El camión empezó a retirarse. El capitán miró a Kurt y con una sonrisa amigable dijo, "Y a los muchachos realmente le gustan las de pasas y avena."

Uno de los otros bomberos gritó, apenas sonando sobre el camión, "Hey, no! No nos gustan!"

Kurt casi se dejó caer en los escalones de hormigón, jalando a Rachel junto a él. "No sé si matarte o darte un beso."

"Ahórratelo. Necesitamos conseguir los ingredientes, porque tenemos que asegurarnos de entregar esas galletas antes de que cambien de turno mañana."

El la miró. Agitó las cejas y dijo, "Hey, David también estaba bastante lindo."

Kurt parpadeó por un momento. "¿David?"

Rachel rodó la mirada. "Tu sabes, uno de los otros chicos que estaba aquí. Dios! Realmente te puso mal. Ya era tiempo," bromeó, levantando a Kurt. "Anda Romeo, vamos a dejar las ventanas abiertas, o nunca podremos deshacernos del olor a soya chamuscada de este lugar."

Kurt estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, queriendo liberarse algo de la tensión en sus hombros producida por la adrenalina. "Tú tienes que limpiar la cocina. Y no hay forma en el mundo que te deje hornear nada después de lo que hiciste esta noche. También, vamos a usar mantequilla de verdad en esas galletas, no esa cosa de basura de semillas que intentas hacerme comer. Van a pensar que estamos drogados.

Rachel se paró en la cocina, sus manos en su cadera y con una expresión amarga en el rostro, mientras veía el desastre esperándola. Había rastros de polvo por toda la estufa y manchas de humo en la pared.

"Te lo mereces Rachel Berry. Sigue con el flambeado."

* * *

Rachel insistió en empacar las galletas – 2 docenas de galletas de avena y pasas con otra docena de galletas de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuate para mezclar - en una canasta arreglada con una servilleta bordada. Rachel había parloteado por una hora después de que los bomberos se habían ido, acerca de lo amable y heroico que era David. Se lo tuvo que describir 3 veces antes de que Kurt decidiera que mejor iba a pretender que sabía de quien le estaba hablando.

Solo había tenido ojos para una persona esa noche, y todavía se sonrojaba pensando en lo obvio que se había visto, prácticamente arrojándose al bombero. Kurt-cool-y-objetivo-Hummel había desaparecido en el humo, literalmente. Bueno, tendría que dejar los futuros actos de vergüenza para Rachel.

Rachel se puso su suéter rojo sobre la blusa sin mangas a rayas blancas y negras, y revisó la canasta la próxima vez.

"Te vas a ver como una versión trastornada de Caperucita roja entrando a la estación con eso Rach."

"Oh, _yo _no me voy a ver como nada. _Nosotros_ nos vamos a ver como ciudadanos agradecidos, apreciando a los héroes desconocidos de la ciudad de Nueva York."

Kurt resopló y giró en el banco antes de continuar hablando con Rachel, que seguía arreglándose en el espejo del baño. "Tú solo quieres que ese bombero te revise," hizo señas de comillas en el aire, "'Posible inhalación de humo' y que vea tus maravillosas dotes hogareñas."

Rachel fue saliendo hacia a la puerta y se quedó viendo a Kurt con una expresión rara. "¿Quieres seguir con eso Kurt? Porque puedo seguir" Sacó la cadera y apuntó a Kurt con su cepillo. "Por que fuiste tú el que dijo que quería que regresara a _salvarte_."

Kurt tartamudeó. "No lo hice! Yo decía que… oh Dios!" Kurt se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y gruñó. "Lo hice? No sé qué demonios me pasó…el solo… no actúo como damisela en peligro, eso no es lo mío. Es que… los rizos! Y esos pantalones. Y esa sonrisa, por favor dime que te diste cuenta de esa sonrisa."

Rachel apagó la luz del baño y cruzó el pequeño espacio para darle a Kurt un fuerte abrazo. "Era realmente lindo, y se veía amable. No te culpo para nada."

Kurt se restregó la cara con ambas manos, gruñendo. "No puedo aparecerme nada más. Voy a verlo con su hermosa y vibrante novia, y se besaran frente a mí, y probablemente le proponga matrimonio justo frente a mí, y eso solo será otra prueba del terrible habito que tengo de que me atraigan hombres que no puedo tener."

Finn, Sam, el guapo y atractivo chico español de su primer año en NYADA, el increíblemente sexy hombre de Wyoming con ese acento espeso y dulce como la miel, y ahora un bombero. Deportistas, un extranjero en motocicleta, un vaquero y ahora un bombero. Pongan a un nativo-americano y un policía y podía coleccionar a todos los Village People.

Rachel le pegó en la rodilla despacito. "Nop, nada de eso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que demostraste _interés _en alguien después de Thomas. Solo necesitabas salir un poco más. No te vas a detener ahora que está ocurriendo algo!"

Thomas había sido su primer novio real, si salir por 5 meses contaba como una relación real. Thomas había sido el manager de la cafetería favorita de Kurt cerca del campus de Tisch, y había perseguido a Kurt por varias semanas antes de que él finalmente aceptara salir en una cita. Había sido emocionante al principio; alguien lo _deseaba, _alguien que era inteligente, divertido y amable. Pero después de unos meses oyendo de la familia de Thomas y nunca conocerla, Thomas finalmente admitió que no había salido del closet con su familia y no planeaba hacerlo pronto.

Kurt no estaba dispuesto a ser el secreto de nadie. Necesitaba alguien que estuviera orgulloso de quien era, y lo más importante, orgullos de la persona con la que estuviera. Le deseaba lo mejor a Thomas, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo. Un año había pasado y habían pasado coqueteos casuales, una noche caliente bailando con un extraño bastante guapo que no había pasado de ahí, y un montón de no salir con nadie en especial.

Kurt había sentido que se estaba metiendo en otro fracaso. Rachel lo levantó de la silla, agarró la canasta y las llaves de la casa, y lo dirigió a la puerta. "Honestamente, dudo mucho que tenga una hermosa y vivaz novia."

"¿Por qué demonios podrías saber eso?"

Rachel respondió con una enorme sonrisa. "Porque te dijo _a ti _que galletas le gustaban a _él_."

Ella tenía un punto. Se revisó de nuevo el cabello en el espejo cerca de la puerta antes de ser arrastrado a la calle.

* * *

Era un día de verano hermoso y brillante en la ciudad. La humedad de la noche anterior había sido borrada por una brisa ligera, que había añadido el beneficio de limpiar el aire que siempre parecía tan cargado en junio y parecía quedarse así hasta el otoño. Caminaron las 3 calles y media hasta la estación de bomberos, Rachel platicando sin detenerse mientras Kurt se daba cada vez mas cuenta de que era una terrible idea.

Kurt Hummel no perseguía a los hombres. Había aprendido esa lección a la mala en la preparatoria, y se había graduado con honores en la materia de no perseguir hombres. Se había dicho que actuar de esa manera, obvio y coqueto, solo había sido causado por la emoción de la mudanza y el potencial de obtener quemaduras de tercer grado. Estaba aburrido, un poco solitario, y su casa había estado llena de fantasía gay #4 , _por supuesto _ que iba a actuar ridículamente. Eso era todo. El solo iba a ir a la estación para agradecerles, y eso sería todo. Era lo educado. Ni siquiera le importaba si alguien estaba ahí o no. Kurt se agachó para checar su reflejo en una ventana, asegurándose que sus ropas siguieran viéndose limpias y que su cabello estuviera en su lugar. No que eso importara. Mucho.

Dieron la vuelta en la esquina y se pararon en las enormes puertas del garaje, que estaban marcadas como Compañía 204/Batallón de la estación 18.

Dos hombres en unos desafortunados pantalones cortes de una tela de poliéster azules y una playera azul de manga corta, lo que parecía el uniforme reglamentario, estaban limpiando con mangueras las llantas de uno de los camiones.

"Disculpen!" Rachel se hizo notar. "Queríamos agradecerles a los caballerosos bomberos que fueron a nuestro rescate anoche con unas deliciosas galletas recién horneadas.

Uno de los hombres volteó, era considerablemente más grande que los otros y con un grueso bigote plateado, las sienes canosas y un rostro profundamente marcado. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a Rachel. "Son de chispas de chocolate o nada mas de azúcar?"

Ella se preocupó. "N..No, son de pasas y avena."

El hombre resopló y palmeó a Kurt en el hombro, casi tirándolo. Miró a Kurt, moviendo su cabeza hacia el interior de la cochera, diciendo. "El capitán debe de estar adentro; vayan por la izquierda hasta la habitación de descanso."

Rachel siseó a Kurt mientras caminaban por la enorme cochera. "Ves? Te dije que no habría ninguna novia bonita!"

"Hmm. Novio bonito, entonces. No hay forma de que…Oh hola!"

Kurt se detuvo en corto mientras uno de los bomberos de la noche anterior,(David, por la forma en que sonreía masivamente Rachel), se acercaba a ellos.

Rachel casi brillaba al acercarse. "Te horneamos galletas"

David le sonrió de regreso, y ahora que Kurt no tenía ninguna distracción, podía ver que David era guapo también. Alto, delgado pero marcado, con un corte de cabello que parecía popular en los hombres áfrico-americano, y una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que era toda para la única señorita Rachel Berry, al parecer.

"¿Lo hiciste verdad?"

Rachel se inclinó para decir conspiradoramente, "Se que tu capitán dijo que de pasas y avena, pero no pude evitarlo. Puse algunas de mantequilla de cacahuate y chocolate también. Espero que este bien."

David se rió un poco y respondió, "Mientras me dejes comérmelas todas, y lo dejemos como nuestro secreto, por mi está bien."

Asintió a Kurt, que estaba parado ahí, sintiéndose tonto y entrometido. David se movió para que lo siguieran al cuarto de recreación.

Rachel rápidamente se deslizó a su lado, pasando su brazo por el hueco del brazo del bombero. "Sé que nada mas tuvimos un tonto accidente de cocina, pero, honestamente, hacer lo que hacen, por elección, es bastante admirable."

Kurt se mantuvo unos pasos detrás de ellos para poder rodar los ojos libremente. _Hablando de ser discretos_. Estaba contento de que ella finalmente estuviera superando el fuerte golpe a su corazón que había sido terminar la relación con su hermanastro Finn, pero no quería estar tan cerca de ese proceso. Les dejó tener un poco de privacidad mientras iba viendo las relucientes maquinas. Terminó en una enorme habitación que tenía una gran cocina en una orilla, una larga mesa de comedor y varios sofás y una mesa de billar en la otra orilla.

Rachel estaba arreglado artísticamente las galletas en una bandeja que David había sacado de la cocina. Kurt se dio cuenta de que al menos de la mitad de las galletas ya habían desaparecido y David estaba masticando muy felizmente una de ellas. Parecía que la mayoría de los bomberos estaban fuera trabajando en los camiones, o simplemente en otro lado. No había señales del Capitán Lindo por ningún lado.

Kurt se inclinó para susurrarle a Rachel, una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, "ok, esto es increíblemente incómodo. Me voy a ir para que puedas seguir jugando a apretarle el bíceps al bombero en paz."

David se tragó la mitad de una galleta y se movió hacia él. "El nuevo de la noche pasada está en clases, y el capitán esta fuera de este mundo. Ha tenido 3 turnos de 24 horas seguidos, así que siempre se intenta dormir cuando se pueda. Yo me aseguro que sepan que viniste con esto."

Kurt gruñó internamente. Había estado nervioso por nada al parecer. Ciertamente no iba a regresar cuando Anderson estuviera despierto solo para que Kurt pudiera ver sus atractivos brazos y torso y su rostro y su cabello y la manera en que parecía llenar esos pantalones de rompe vientos, porque dios! Quien se veía bien en esos pantalones. Kurt luchó para quitarse el sonrojo que sabia estaba subiendo por su cuello y le sonrió a David.

"Oh, no hay problema. Solo, nos sentimos mal por arrastrarlos a algo tan pequeño. Um, Rachel, yo le prometí al buen capitán que iba a conseguir un extinguidor hoy mismo, así que voy a poner manos a la obra en esa tarea tan importante y tú te puedes quedar aquí, asegurándote de que esas galletas sean de la completa satisfacción de estos caballeros?"

David le sonrió agradecido mientras agarraba otra galleta. Kurt vio antes que David el pedazo de papel con el número del celular de Rachel escrito en una nota con una estrella dorada, escondido en una esquina bajo las galletas. Se tuvo que aguantar la risa y se despidió con un gesto medio burlón de Rachel. Se dio la vuelta para salir por las puertas de la cochera y se paró de pronto.

"¿Galletas?"

Cabello revuelto por la almohada. Ojos adormilados enmarcados por pestañas gruesas. Una desgastada playera con el escudo de la FDNY estirándose en un atractivo y musculoso pecho.

Kurt no pudo hablar por un momento, después se sacó solo de ese estado cuando el capitán bostezó profundamente, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza de tal manera que su playera rodó lo suficiente para darle a Kurt un vistazo de un abdomen marcado y un rastro de vello oscuro que bajaba directo…

"Galletas! Si! Les trajimos. Algunas. Las galletas. Hicimos galletas y las trajimos pero me tengo que ir," Kurt tartamudeó sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando profundamente, "porque hice una promesa y yo mantengo mi palabra. Eso."

Kurt cerró a boca, mirando apanicado a Rachel, tratando de pasar a un lado de ese hombre que estaba convirtiendo a Kurt de su habitual tranquila y compuesta manera de ser en un idiota balbuceante. Trató de mantener la cabeza en alto y sacarse la mirada de horror del rostro mientras cruzaba la cochera cuando una voz lo detuvo por un momento.

"De pasas y avena! Gracias… Oh, no escuche tu nombre."

Kurt soltó el aire, cerró los ojos un mini segundo intentando recobrar la compostura, se giró y sonrió al capitán esperando verse calmado, tranquilo y ligeramente disponible. "Kurt."

El capitán levantó un dedo mientras tragaba un gran pedazo de galleta; Kurt miró como trabajaban los músculos de su garganta, repitiendo la forma en que el capitán tragaba"

"Soy Blaine. Mucho gusto en conocerte , Kurt."

Kurt asintió ligerísimamente y respondió suavemente. "Igualmente." Dio un paso hacia atrás, señalando por encima de su hombro y dijo, "pero, tengo cosas que hacer así…"

Blaine le gritó, "Gracias por las galletas! Están _deliciosas" _Blaine tuvo la audacia de cerrar los ojos y casi gemir la última palabra para enfatizarlo.

_Cualquiera gemiría por esas galletas, les puse canela recién molida en la mezcla, pero Dios! Tiene que verse así cuando come? Me pregunto cómo se verá cuando…_ Kurt se tambaleó contra la orilla de una de las escaleras que colgaban en los camiones y alcanzó a decir, "No hay problema! Las horneo todo el tiempo, es como una extraña obsesión, mis ganas de hornear. Ahora voy a dejar de hablar."

Con el rostro completamente rojo, huyó de la cochera. _Aborta! Abortaabortaabortaaborta! Le acabas de decir que tienes obsesiones extrañas. Ahora va a pensar que eres alguna clase de fetichista de los hornos. Realmente bien. Maravillosamente ágil en momentos de peligro. _Pasando por las gigantescas puertas de las cocheras a la calle, aun continuaba regañándose mentalmente. El hombre mayor que supervisaba el lavado de los camiones le llamó en voz alta, "También le gusta el panque de plátano."

Kurt le sonrió, confundido y apenado, y preguntándose si en el mercado cercano venderían plátanos junto con los extinguidores.

* * *

"Y _canta, _Kurt! Estaba en el coro de su preparatoria también. Puedo decir desde ahora que esa encantadora voz de tenor se mezclaría perfectamente de fondo para mi poderosa y aun así sentimental voz de soprano."

"Mm," Kurt murmuró, pasando las páginas de la nueva edición de la _Elle_ italiana, uno de los muchos beneficios de vivir en la mejor ciudad del mundo. Rachel había estado hablando sin parar de David cerca de una hora desde que había regresado al apartamento. Gracias a todos los cielos que tenia la edición doble.

Rachel se detuvo en el mostrador, diciendo con un tonito, "Estaba en el coro con _Blaine._ No que sea algo que te interese."

Kurt, sorprendido al punto de que casi rompía una página de la revista, preguntó sin aliento. "¿Él canta?"

"Mm para ti. Solista principal de la Escuela de Brooklyn, de acuerdo con David."

Kurt se desplomó en el sofá. "No hay forma de que sea real. Es guapísimo, es amable, dedica su vida a ayudar a los otros, es gay.."- miró a Rachel para asegurarse, suspirando cuando a vio asentir entusiastamente –" y ahora me dices que _canta_. Tiene que ser un asesino serial. O amar obsesivamente la polka. Una persona no puede tener tantos atributos sin tener algo seriamente mal." Una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro. "¿Y si nada mas viste ropa Ed Hardy cuando esta de civil? Soy un hombre capaz de apreciar el brillo en la ropa, pero no de esa manera."

Rachel rodó los ojos. "Estoy segura de que si fuera así, podrías enseñarle el camino de Tom Ford."

Kurt se mordió el pulgar, considerando las posibilidades mientras Rachel seguía hablando, "…así que me invitó a acompañarlos en su salida a media semana al bar."

"Eso está bien."

Rachel tiró la toalla con la que limpiaba el mostrador y brincó al sofá, pegándole a Kurt en el pecho. "Tonto, tu vienes también."

"No, no, no! Me porte como un complete idiota hoy. Claramente no puedo confiar en que me puedo comportar como una persona en posesión de sus facultades cuando…ese hombre está cerca."

Rachel entrecerró los ojos al ver a Kurt, recordándole cada vez que se habían enfrentado en sus "diva-off" en la preparatoria. Ella le dio con un dedo justo en la mitad del pecho, diciéndole cortante. "_Vamos_ a ir al bar_, no vamos_ a tener más fiestas de miseria entre nosotros, y vamos a encontrar hombres que nos hagan _felices_ y que también vivan donde nosotros vivimos, ok?

Con los ojos abiertos y casi temblando, el asintió. Rachel tenía sus momentos aterrorizantes. "Ok."

Se sentó sobre sus talones de nuevo, desinflada. Kurt se estiró para tomar sus dos manos entre las suyas. Había pensado que este nuevo interés significaba que ella había superado a Finn, pero ocho años era mucho tiempo en una relación, incluso en una tan tumultuosa y con tantas idas y venidas como la de ellos.

Habían pasado dos años cuando terminaban la universidad cuando Rachel y Finn ni siquiera se hablaban. Ambos habían hablado de vivir juntos, pero esta vez parecía realmente definitivo. No había más esperanzas de que uno de los dos cambiara sus sueños para seguir al otro, no cuando Finn realmente se estaba haciendo una vida en Lima y Rachel seguía su camino al estrellato en Nueva York.

"Siento mucho que no funcionara, Rach. Realmente lo siento. Pero sabes que es lo mejor; l_o sabes."_

Rachel miró hacia el techo y parpadeo unas cuantas veces, un pequeño truco que tenía para que no le rodaran las lagrimas. "Lo sé, el fue mi primer amor, y fue un buen primer amor. Pero tienes razón. Es mejor así. Demasiadas separaciones y demasiados corazones rotos." Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y miró sus manos entrelazadas. "El es realmente feliz ahí, verdad?"

Kurt la jaló para abrazarla fuerte, trazando circulitos en su espalda. "Si, si lo es. Encontró algo en lo que es realmente bueno, y es una gran ayuda para mi papá. ¿Sabes que van a abrir otro taller?" Rachel suspiró, enterrando su rostro en el frente de su camisa mientras el continuaba. "Mi papá va a llamarla Hummel & hijos." Kurt le dijo orgulloso, dándole un apretoncito. "Creo que es la primera vez que Finn está orgulloso de si mismo desde la preparatoria. Él está feliz de que estés aquí, siempre ha creído que vas a triunfar."

Ella dejo salir un sollozo pequeñito, y él la abrazó más fuerte. "Pensé que habías dicho que no íbamos a tener más fiestas de miseria entre nosotros, Srita. Berry?

Ella murmuró contra su cuello. "¿Solo una fiesta de despedida para ellos, entonces?"

Él se rió y abrazó fuerte a su mejor amiga. "Hey." Le dio un beso en ambas mejillas y la hizo un poco hacia atrás, solo lo suficiente para que lo viera a los ojos. "Se han estado moviendo en esta dirección por bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera han vivido en la misma zona horaria desde hace mas de 7 años."

Ella sintió, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter. "Lo sé, nos aferramos mucho tiempo a lo de tener una relación a larga distancia, pero él nunca quiso esto, Nueva York, solo que… es definitivo ahora."

"Si, ya lo es, así que no hay razón para que no sigas avanzando, verdad? No es lo que me has estado diciendo todo el año pasado. ¿Qué saliera más? Y Srita. Berry, usted hizo un gran trabajo hoy. Es bastante atractivo."

Rachel rió, con esa risa contagiosa que él amaba. "Realmente lo es, verdad?"

Levantó una ceja, y dijo bromeando, "Digo, es guapo pero no lo suficiente como para ser _capitán_"

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, poniendo la casa en orden, ambos emocionados por el futuro frente a ellos, felices de compartirlo.

* * *

**Más notas**

Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí, realmente me enganché con el estilo de escribir de esta maravillosa autora, así que espero seguir su tono con la traducción, como siempre dejo los links, nada más, quítenle los espacios

Livejournal http : / / stoney321 . livejournal . com / 524493 . html

Tumblr http : / / heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Ya saben dudas, comentarios, reclamaciones y anexos, con mucho gusto son recibidos aquí o en el tumblr q es del mismo nombre. Quiero saber que opinan de fireman!Blaine!. Me encanta oír de ustedes!

**Besos**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

* * *

**Capítulo 2/12**

"¿Como me veo?" Rachel giró frente a él para mostrar el encantador vestido que el mismo Kurt le había ayudado a obtener de una venta reciente.

"Fabulosa. El corte de ese vestido es absolutamente favorecedor y te hace una figura elegante. No tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de que finalmente hallas dejado atrás tu horrible colección de suéteres de animales."

"Podrían estar de moda de nuevo!"

"Cariño, _nunca_ estuvieron de moda en primer lugar." Dieron vuelta en la esquina y escucharon rock saliendo de un bar, donde un grupo de hombres toscos estaban riendo y empujándose uno al otro.

"Oh dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?; ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Nadie me invitó a venir. Me voy a ver como un acosador cruzado con un fetichista de los bomberos."

"Oh, podrías calmarte!" Ella le arregló el frente de su estilizada camisa de manga corta y le enarcó una ceja al darle un apretón en su tonificado bíceps. "Hablando de verse atractivo eh? Kurt, ahora relájate. David dijo que trajera a un amigo, así que eso hice."

Kurt se estaba apanicando. "Un _amigo_ Rachel, que en idioma de hetero significa Santana, alguien que juegue para ambos bandos y que tenga un buen par de senos. No creo que cierto apuesto, y hetero, bombero haya querido decir que te trajeras a tu mal tercio."

Ella se lamió el pulgar y lo movió como para quitarle algo de la mejilla cuando él se quitó y le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tocarlo. "Eso es asqueroso, Rachel!"

Rodó los ojos y empezó a buscar en su bolso. "Estoy segura que David quería decir que te invitara, porque él me lo dijo mientras estaba detrás de Blaine y le apretaba los hombres. _Repetidamente_."

Kurt agarró el espejito que Rachel le ofrecía y checó su rostro por cualquier mancha. Nada. El cabello en su lugar, estilizado y con ese atuendo que parecía decir. "Me acabo de levantar viéndome de esta forma, de hecho no tengo que hacer nada de esfuerzo para verme así," aunque había pasado 2 horas arreglándose.

Ella regresó el polvo compacto a su bolso y acomodo su cabello. "Y si todo lo demás falla, podemos decir que eres mi chaperón."

Antes de enseñarle su identificación al guardia de la entrada, Kurt se dio cuenta del nombre del bar: Ahumado. "¿En serio Rachel? Aquí es dónde venimos? A una mala broma?"

"Creo que es lindo!"

"Bueno, es mejor que la vez que nos llevaste a tus papás y a mí a "La Puerta Trasera" cuando cumplimos 21 años. Todavía no te perdono esa."

Rachel se rió y lo jaló para poder entrar.

* * *

Kurt se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, situada al fondo del lugar, viendo la concurrencia. Era obvio que estaban en un bar de bomberos: había places Viejas de actos heroicos, fotografías en blanco y negro de equipos colgando en cada pared, y un enorme letrero que atravesaba la pared que decía: "9/11: NUNCA SE OLVIDA" con una larga lista de los hombre y mujeres que pusieron a los otros antes que a ellos mismos en ese día tan trágico. Pero para todas las memorias sombrías que había en el lugar, era también un lugar bastante popular para relajarse después de un turno difícil, al menos eso parecía viendo al público alegre.

Rachel estaba entretenida en un juego de dardos con David y otros compañeros de la estación. Uno de los bomberos era una mujer llamada Sonja, y ella y Rachel congeniaron inmediatamente. El Capitán Anderson no se veía por ningún lado. _Por supuesto. _

Kurt miró cínico su vaso de agua mineral con un poco de limón. Se había imaginado que así iban a estar las cosas. Una vez más, tenía que pensar en una forma elegante para poder desafanarse del lugar, ahora que sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por dejar a Rachel con un montón de hombres. David se había portado caballeroso y atento, de una forma casi anticuada, y sus compañeros de equipo habían demostrado ser unos hombres maravillosos también. Kurt estaba contento por Rachel, porque bien sabia todas las noches que había pasado los meses anteriores, llorando para poder quedarse dormida.

Decidió que era tiempo de irse, así que apuró su bebida cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Miró por encima de sus lentes y tragó ruidosamente. Otro hombre guapísimo se había sentado en el taburete, pero no era el que Kurt había estado esperando. En lugar de eso, era un tipo alto, con cabello corto y negro, peinado en picos, con piel bronceada y una expresión neutra en el rostro. Kurt notó brevemente que tenia puestos unos pantalones de vestir bastante chic y una camisa de seda. El hombre tomó una cerveza que le tendía el barman y le hizo un gesto hacia el vaso vacío de Kurt. "Y otro de esos para..?"

"Uh, Kurt. Y gracias por la oferta, pero no gracias. Ya iba saliendo."

"Wes." Asintió. "Y no puedes irte todavía; te perderás el Karaoke. David me dijo que tu amiga era cantante?"

"Rachel? Oh sí, pero deben de tener cuidado. Se apropiará del micrófono toda la noche si la dejan."

Wes se rió y le dio un trago largo a su cerveza. Hizo un gesto hacia el atuendo de Kurt. "Espero no sonar extraño, pero eso es un Francisco VanBenthum?"

Perplejo, Kurt casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que el barman le servía un trago nuevo. "Si..Si! Espera. ¿Eres bombero también? O estas aquí con alguien..?" Dejó la frase abierta para que Wes le pudiera decir si venía con alguien especial que estuviera en la habitación. _Por favor, no digas que vienes con Blaine. Por favor, con Blaine no._

"Soy bombero, si, pero mi prometida es la compradora para Behaviour, y ella insiste en vestirme así cuando no estoy con el uniforme."

La mandíbula de Kurt se desplomó. Le agarró el antebrazo a Wes. "No es cierto! Amo esa tienda! Y hace un trabajo magnifico, déjame decirte. Tengo esa misma camisa en purpura."

Se sumergieron en una conversación ligera acerca del viaje de trabajo a Ámsterdam de la prometida, los ojos de Kurt brillando ante cada mención de los diseñadores que Wes iba soltando. Wes, a su vez, le preguntaba a Kurt acerca de Rachel, que desde hace cuanto se conocían, que hace cuanto que estaba Rachel en la ciudad, preguntas así, semipersonales, obviamente indagando para su amigo David.

Kurt dijo un tanto serio. "Pero, de verdad, no creo que ella esté lista para nada serio. Sé que quiere divertirse, pero si ese alguien está buscando a alguien para algo a largo plazo…"

Wes se recargó en sus codos contra la barra, viendo a David y Rachel, que estaban riendo y coqueteando entre ellos al otro lado del bar. "Creo que él estaba emocionado de encontrar a alguien que no esté cazando el uniforme. Nos pasa muy seguido, sabes?" dijo, mirando a Kurt, antes de sacar su celular, que vibraba con un mensaje nuevo.

Kurt respiró hondo, esperando combatir el sonrojo; dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono ligero y casual. "Oh, estoy seguro que todo el asunto de "héroe rescatando a una damisela en peligro" puede sacar a muchas locas al radar." Kurt le dio un trago a su bebida, esperando que Wes terminara de mandar su mensaje y continuó. "Pero, claro, uno tiene que considerar la sobria realidad del peligro de todo lo que hacen, sin mencionar los turnos insanos que tienen."

Kurt se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. _Tres turnos seguidos de 24 horas? Cuando alguien tenía tiempo para vida social con esa agenda? Y de verdad, estos tipos ponen su vida en riesgo diariamente, bueno, cuando no están siendo distraídos por tonterías como el tofu flameado._

Wes lo vio más fijamente. "Oh, no siempre son tan insanos. Algunas personas solo abarcan más de lo quedaban, simplemente porque el trabajo se ha vuelto su vida." Wes volvió a sacar su celular que vibraba, dándole la oportunidad a Kurt de divagar en sus pensamientos mientras Wes tecleaba su respuesta, que más parecía una tesis.

"¿Y qué hay contigo Kurt? ¿Qué haces?"

"Hmm oh, soy diseñador de vestuario para CSC y trabajo por mi cuenta en diferentes compañías de teatro entre producciones. Cuando alguien con mis, ahem, cualidades vocales tan únicas es buscado, actuó también."

Wes le sonrió ampliamente."Cantas también, eh?" Oh definitivamente tienes que quedarte para el karaoke.

Kurt miró la habitación, el pánico notándosele. Hombres grandes con copiosos bigotes, jóvenes que parecían que no escuchaban otra cosa más que hard rock, y unos cuantos hombres más, que parecían de la generación de su padre, eran los que llenaban la habitación. Algunos de ellos parecían traer a sus esposas o sus novias, pero todos parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. No parecían el tipo de personas que disfrutarían escuchar a un contratenor cantar entusiastamente los éxitos de_ Gypsy. _Amaba cantar, y tenía una voz maravillosa, pero de todas maneras. Sabía que tenía una voz única; ya se había cansado de la gente que lo señalaba por eso, como si estuviera al tanto de eso.

Wes miró su expresión y se rió, "No seas tan prejuicioso. Creo que te podrías llevar una sorpresa."

* * *

Kurt finalmente había sido convencido de añadirle algo de vodka a su agua mineral una vez que la porción de la noche que incluía el karaoke había sido traída en pleno. Rachel ya había cantado nada más que 3 duetos, dos de ellos con David, y Kurt tenía que admitir que ella había tenido razón. Sus voces armonizaban muy bien. Dos de los bomberos mas grandes estaban cantando entretenidos "Friends in Low Places, " confirmando el miedo de Kurt de que estaba terriblemente fuera de su elemento.

Uno de los asistentes que estaba parado detrás de Kurt se emocionó bastante con la frase, "think I'll slip on down to OH-asis!" y chocó contra él, que derramó toda su bebida en el mostrador. Kurt, con la ceja levantada, solemnemente le dijo a Wes, mientras el bartender limpiaba el desastre. "Creo que dijiste que iba a sorprenderme?"

El tipo entusiasta se volvió hacia Kurt, dándole palmadas a Kurt en el hombro y gritando por encima del ruido, "Lo siento compañero, mi error!"

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa forzada y tomó el trago nuevo que el barman le sirvió con otra servilleta. La canción terminó entre aplausos, y la versión mucho más calmada de "Crazy" empezó. La nueva amiga de Rachel, Sonja, tenía un tono decente, al parecer. Cantó las letras de Patsy Cline apasionadamente, sus ojos cerrados y balanceándose con el micrófono. _O..kay… alguien acaba de romper miserablemente con alguien al parecer._

La multitud pareció calmarse mientras ella cantaba, dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de preguntar varias cosas. "Ahm, me di cuenta de que tu capitán—" Hizo el intento de verse confundido, como si intentara acordarse de algo. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Wes hizo un ruidito con la boca y dijo claramente, "Blaine, Anderson."

Kurt hizo un gesto con la mano, "oh sí. Como sea, me di cuenta de que es bastante joven, pero es el capitán? Eso parece inusual—" Levantó una mano al lado de su boca como conspirando en broma. "—O hay asuntos políticos de los cuales no quiero saber?" Sonrió divertido, las comisuras de su boca cayendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Wes se estaba tomando su tiempo para contestar. "Lo..Lo siento. No quise ser metiche; solo quería hacer conversación, eso era todo."

"No," Wes dijo, jugando con la botella de su cerveza, "es una pregunta razonable. El _es_ bastante joven para tener ese cargo a los 26. Antes del 9/11, eso hubiera sido casi imposible, pero el departamento perdió a muchos de sus veteranos. Todavía no es muy común algo así no en una estación antigua como la nuestra. " Wes vio de nuevo su teléfono. Kurt estaba preocupándose de que se estuviera peleando con su nova, la novia que podría llegar a conseguirle algún descuento especial en ese par de zapatos Louis Python Crystal que tanto quería.

Wes rodó los ojos y pulsó el botón de vibración en su teléfono. Vio la puerta y suspiró, "es una lástima que el usualmente no viene a estos lugares; podrías preguntarle por ti mismo."

El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Esto realmente era una causa perdida. Bueno, había hecho un nuevo amigo, uno que tenía una prometida que compraba ropa para su tienda favorita en Manhattan, así que decidió ver el lado positivo de todo. Kurt jugó con la servilleta debajo de su trago. "oh, no hay problema, si esto es algo delicado. Pero es interesante que su líder no baje a relajarse con su equipo."

Aunque, también podía ver si podía conseguir cualquier información posible. Era claro que no iba a pasar nada, nada.. Bueno, nada con Blaine, así que Kurt podía saber más del hombre que iba a protagonizar sus románticas fantasías de huir junto al atardecer para vivir en Paris donde comerían baguettes, beberían vino y serian fabulosos el resto de sus vidas.

Wes seguía viendo a la multitud. "ES un tipo serio últimamente. Si no está trabajando, está durmiendo. Si no está durmiendo, está en la estación trabajando. No la vida más saludable, pero así ha sido por un tiempo." Wes se levantó para saludar a un compañero que iba pasando al baño. "_Definitivamente _podría usar algo de diversión. No ha hecho nada de vida social desde que su padre…"

Wes fue cortado por una porra fuerte que se oyó. Wes sonrió a Kurt, diciéndole, "Disculpa," y se fue hacia la puerta, esquivando a las personas

_Desde que su padre, queeeee? _Kurt estaba seguro que jamás llegaría a la parte trasera - _oh y también tenía buen trasero también, los bomberos debían usar sus pantalones de uniforme en todos lados _– a la parte trasera del misterio que era Blaine Anderson. Vio que Rachel estaba escogiendo otra canción en la maquina. Gruñó, pero hey, el les advirtió, así que podía lavarse las manos de cualquier locura que su compañera hiciera, incluyendo hacer esa noche en su show personal. Miró malhumorado su vaso, preguntándose si seria grosero irse sin despedirse de Wes.

¿Dónde estaba Wes, de cualquier forma? La gente estaba aun apretada en la puerta, todavía, silbando y aplaudiéndole a alguien. Kurt decidió esperar unos minutos mientras la gente se dispersaba para poder irse.

Apenas iba a tomar un trago cuando sintió que alguien tomaba el asiento de Wes.

"Hey Wes, creo que ya me vo—"

No era Wes; era Blaine. Se volvió hacia Kurt y sonrió. "Hey! Kurt, verdad? Esta pesada la multitud ,he? Se emocionan con estas cosas. Me das una cerveza?" le pidió al barman.

El corazón de Kurt voló a algún lugar cercano a su manzana de Adán y sabía que tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Carraspeo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar sus rasgos. Blaine había dejado el uniforme en casa, y si Kurt había pensado que se veía bien en uniforme, realmente se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba pensando bien las otras opciones. Unos pantalones obscuros que le quedaban perfectamente ajustados y una camisa color olivo que se veía como de Marc Jacobs, según el ojo experto de Kurt. Kurt elevó una silenciosa plegaria para dar gracias a Marc Jacobs por hacer ropa tan perfectamente ajustada para todos los hombres gay del planeta.

"Oh hola! Wes me acababa de decir que normalmente tu no vienes a estas reuniones."

"¿Preguntando por mi?" Blaine sonrió, causando que el corazón de Kurt siguiera latiendo descontrolado.

"No, um, solo salió al tema. Naturalmente. En la conversación. Una conversación de ropa. Er, estábamos hablando de que su prometida compra ropa de mi diseñador favorita y…" estaba desvariando patéticamente.

"Emily es una chica linda." Tomó la cerveza que le habían pasado. "Gracias. ¿Y eso como los llevó a hablar de mi exactamente?"

Oh, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esto, Kurt pensó, rápidamente seguido por la sensación emocionante de que eso significaba que Blaine le estaba coqueteando. _A él_. Así que lo estaba conquistando? Kurt se sentó mejor, recuperando el control de sí mismo de alguna forma, y calmadamente dijo, "Supongo que a Wes le gusta hablar de ti."

Blaine soltó una risita y le dio un trago a la botella. "Espera. ¿Acabas de decir que ya te ibas? Pero si acabo de llegar."

Mira, mira, mira. Kurt estaba _a punto _de decirle que ya se iba a ir por Rachel o algo así, cualquier excusa para que no pareciera que se estaba quedando solo por el Capitán Pantalones Ajustados, cuando Rachel empezó a cantar a todo pulmón el coro de su canción.

"It-uh raining men!"

Kurt quería _morirse_. Ella incluso estaba intentando hacer los ruiditos como de pchoo!" apuntando los dedos como pistolas a diferentes hombres en la multitud_. Oh dios mío, estamos en la etapa de hacer pistolitas con los dedos. Necesito detenerla antes de que empiece a cantarle apasionadamente ´What are you doing for the rest of my life' directamente a David y se pone en vergüenza y peor aún, me avergüence a mí._

Los ojos de Kurt estaban a punto de estallar fuera de su cabeza cuando vio a su amiga brincar con singular entusiasmo por todo el escenario. "yo…debería detenerla…que dejara de hacer eso."

"Aw, relájate, se está divirtiendo. Los chics ni siquiera han empezado con el juego de canciones de los años 80's al parecer."

Kurt farfulló y sostuvo su bebida contra la boca, tratando de entender a donde se dirigían todos los eventos de la noche. Rachel terminó la canción con una nota alta, un brazo levantando, sus ojos cerrados en triunfo. No pudo evitar reírse; era realmente bueno poderla ver de nuevo en su elemento.

La música se apagó y un montón de hombres detrás de Blaine empezaron a gritar, "Que hable! Que hable!" Algunos hombres lo empezaron a empujar hacia el medio de la multitud, mientras Kurt se escondía contra el bar, maravillado de la energía de todos.

Blaine se rió y levantó su cerveza aceptando la petición de sus hombres. Kurt oyó que alguien chiflaba para callar a los demás y que pusieran atención. Había sido el tipo mayor que había mencionado antes lo del pan de plátano. Agarró a Blaine por el codo y le susurró algo al oído.

Kurt notó que el rostro de Blaine se volvía serio, asintiendo a lo que el hombre más grande le estuviera diciendo. Le dio un pequeño apretón en los hombros, y el señor parecía estarle alentando para que diera su discurso.

Blaine carraspeó; tenía el control absoluto de la habitación, y de Kurt especialmente.

"Bien, sé que me he perdido unos _pocos _de estos encuentros," Blaine hizo una pausa por los ruidos que hicieron todos por la exageración, "pero no me he olvidado de nuestras tradiciones."

Todos los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, y todos los que estaban de pie y traían puesto algún gorro se lo quitaron. Kurt miró para todos lados y se deslizó delicadamente para estar de pie y no verse fuera de lugar. Hasta el barman estaba quieto.

Blaine se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar. Miró alrededor de la habitación y finalmente dijo, "No estamos todos los que debemos estar esta noche. Extrañamos a nuestros hermanos, hermanas, amigos…familia. Esas veces son las que duelen." Blaine hizo una pausa para sonreír a uno de los bomberos más jóvenes de pie a un lado suyo. "Y hay veces que no podemos dejar de reír, como al acordarnos de Jerry Bukowski brincando en sus botas llenas de..¿Qué fue lo que pusiste ahí Bill?"

Un hombre se rió y dijo, "lo que quedaba del chili de pavo de la noche anterior," y todos en la habitación se rieron.

Blaine sonrió suavemente y sostuvo su cerveza en lo alto. "Seguimos adelante, por que el trabajo nunca termina. Los honramos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y siempre tratando de hacerlo mejor." Blaine tomo otra pausa, viendo sus zapatos. Parecía como si estuviera tratado de controlar su expresión. "Y yo los reconozco por ser la mejor estación de todo el maldito Nueva York!"

Los hombres vitorearon. El rostro de Blaine se volvió serio de nuevo, y miró a Kurt por un segundo, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud de nuevo mientras continuaba. "Nunca lo olviden: todos los hombres son creados iguales." Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "Y solo algunos suertudos se convierten en bomberos."

Todas las personas gritaron al unísono, "hoo-rah!" y dieron un trago. Alguien en la multitud gritó, "Los hallamos calientes y los dejamos húmedos!" ganándose varios gritos y silbidos.

La cabeza de Kurt estaba dando vueltas. Era como si hubiera entrado directo a un comic de superhéroes. Su trabajo, al demonio, si _vida_ entera parecía tan pequeña y ridícula en comparación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, intentando hablar con Clark –jodido- Kent? Sintió un codazo, para encontrarse a Rachel brillando gracias al momento y a unos cuantos tragos que tenia encima.

"Kurt eso fue maravilloso. Tienes que salir con él, _tienes _ que hacerlo. Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo."

Resoplando, Kurt dijo, "No creo que tengas el equipo requerido." Se dejó caer en la barra, recargando su cara entre sus manos y sintiéndose completamente abatido." "Rach que estoy haciendo aquí? Yo nada más hago alocados vestuarios y canto, bueno, no actualmente, por qué no he conseguido ninguna audición esta temporada. Estos hombres," dijo, señalando a la multitud, "son adultos. La semana pasada probablemente salvaron un orfanato completo lleno de niños con enfermedades terminales y gatitos con necesidades especiales de una muerte segura, mientras yo estaba formado para comprar la última edición japonesa de Vogue."

"Oh, pero ahí vienen los _mejores _consejos para el cabello!"

"No estás ayudando para nada. Aparte, el más maduro de todos, resulta que es como de mi edad. Solo… me siento tan tonto e insignificante."

Rachel copió la mueca de berrinche de Kurt y dijo animadamente. "Oh, cariño, no podemos ser todos héroes, o como podían verse tan maravillosos en comparación? Hablando de maravillosos, ¿no sonamos maravillosos David y yo?..."

Empezó a hablar sin parar, y Kurt, bastante experto en dejarla hablar así. Asintió y dijo "aha" en los momentos adecuados, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo serio que parecía Blaine. Y lo tonto que lo hacía sentir. Era obvia la razón por la cual Blaine le atraía tanto: era guapo, sereno, heroico, y sus hombres claramente lo adoraban. ¿Qué demonios podía ofrecerle Kurt a un hombre así? Bueno, podía conseguirle boletos a mitad de precio a los espectáculos de Broadway, y eso no era cualquier cosa en esa ciudad. Pero ciertamente no se podía comparar a sus ojos.

El Karaoke volvió a empezar, y era como Blaine había dicho: puros 80's. Kurt se inclinó para decirle a Rachel en el oído para que pudiera escucharle sobre la música, "yo me voy; está bien?"

Ella lo agarró por los brazos. "No puedes dejarme aquí, solo hemos estado un par de horas! La noche es joven! Los tragos están a mitad de precio! Ni siquiera hemos cantado nada de _Wicked_!"

Kurt rodó la mirada. "Como que imagino que no es la audiencia adecuada para eso."

Los estridentes acordes del intro de "Feel like a Woman" salieron de los altavoces, y uno de los hombres más corpulentos, con lo que parecía un lémur creciéndole sobre el labio superior tomó el micrófono y empezó a sacudir la cadera de derecha a izquierda mientras el público echaba porras.

Kurt se quedó viéndole boca abierto.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Rachel lo bromeó, tomando un trago con su pajilla, su rostro la imagen de la inocencia. David apareció detrás de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándola ligeramente, haciéndola reír.

"Hey!" David levantó el puño para chocarlo con Kurt, este lo miró con precaución y cuidadosamente levantó su propia mano para chocar nudillos, recordándose a sí mismo, que los hombres heteros hacían eso para decir "Qué bueno que te veo!"

"Rachel me dijo que tenias unos pulmones admirables también, ¿A qué hora vas a subir a cantar?"

Con una enorme y sarcástica sonrisa, Kurt respondió. "Cuando el infierno se congele! No hay forma que cante esta noche."

David rodó los ojos y se metió entre Kurt y Rachel. "Anda, es divertido. Todavía hay tiempo de ponerte en el asador."

Kurt estaba confundido.

David se rió. "Tienes que poner tu nombre en el sombrero de ahí para poder cantar, y el orden no puede ser cambiado. Y tenemos una regla: quien sea que cante, escoge la canción para el que sigue de cantar."

"Oh y eso suena mucho mejor," Kurt resopló. "Conociendo mi suerte, de seguro me tocaría "Margaritaville" o algo igual de horrible. ¿Qué demonios puede ser tan horrible como Margaritaville?"

Rachel y David dijeron al mismo tiempo, "Mandy." "Paradise City". Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reírse, diciendo canciones al mismo tiempo. "Macarena!" "Jump!"

"ok, ustedes dos, claramente encontraron a su rival perfecto, y si, esos también serian…" Kurt dejó de hablar porque una canción _bastante_ genial estaba siendo cantada, y una voz _bastante_ genial era quien la cantaba. "Rio" de Duran Duran sonaba por las bocinas, y Blaine estaba dominando esa canción junto con el escenario, para delicia del público y sobre todo de Kurt.

_Oh Dios mío, realmente puede cantar. _Kurt tuvo un breve flashazo de un futuro donde tendría un compañero de duetos permanente. Serian como Capitan y Tenille pero en gay. _Tendríamos que pelearnos el sombrero del capitán._

"¿Acaba de cambiar los pronombres?" Kurt le susurró a Rachel.

Rachel sonrió resplandeciente, brincoteando a un lado. "Oh dios mío! Completamente te la está cantando, yo lo sé!"

"Calma, creo que estas poniendo el carro antes que el muy apuesto y talentoso caballo, oohh dios los tobillos. Mira esos hermosos tobillos."

Kurt estaba volviéndose loco, no podía consigo mismo. Blaine estaba luciéndose en el escenario, moviéndose por la plataforma, caminando, pavoneándose por todos lados. El Capitán Seriedad se había quedado en la estación aparentemente, y Mr-Coqueteo-Indiscriminadamente había salido a jugar. Kurt no se iba a quejar, pero estaría mintiendo si no admitía que estaba curioso por saber que había producido ese cambio.

Había tipos más grandes con barbas cerradas y playeras apretadas bailando y cantando al mismo tiempo, por todos los cielos! Blaine brincaba en su lugar, se abanicaba, movía la cabeza y actuaba la letra de la canción mientras cantaba y Kurt no podía jamás hartarse de eso. Sus rodillas casi se vencieron cuando en la línea "And I might find him if I'm lookin like I can," porque Kurt podía jurar que Blaine le había cerrado el ojo.

Kurt estaba completamente del otro lado del bar; no había forma de que pudiera verlo desde ahí, en la semi oscuridad. Kurt solo quería pensar eso. Porque si el hombre que estaba en el escenario estaba de hecho flirteando con él, entonces eso significaba que lo que había hecho antes Kurt no había sido solo bromas inofensivas a un hombre atractivo.

Casi se cayó cuando Rachel lo estrujó ferozmente. _"El te acaba de cerrar el ojo!"_

Se quedó de piedra, apenas sacudiendo la cabeza, no. "Solo queremos creer eso Rachel. Oh _realmente_ quiero creer eso."

Rachel el apretó la mano. "Finalmente vas a tener un compañero de duetos que te pueda dar alcance aparte de mi! Y con este si te puedes besar!"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Rachel como logras hacer que cada cosa gire en torno a una prueba de tu talento? Aparte, estábamos hablando si el Capitán Lindo estaba coqueteándome, porque estoy casi seguro que eso que vemos ahí es nada mas manejo del escenario, no que sea dirigido a mí."

Rachel casi mordió el popote de su bebida, viendo que David se acercaba. Dijo, "Eres tan terco como maravilloso. Ya verás."

David se les unió con una bebida nueva para Rachel y para él. "Ahora, _ese_ de ahí es mi viejo amigo. Siempre parece revivir cuando canta. Por eso siempre intentamos que salga más. No había venido desde hace más de un año. Al menos no desde que su padre murió, al menos."

David tenía la atención completa de Kurt. "Su papá murió?"

La culpa apareció en el rostro de David. Se acercó para decirle al oído a Kurt, porque los berridos del nuevo cantante casi ensordeciéndoles. "No debería decir nada; no es mi historia como para platicarla. Aparte, esta se supone que es una noche divertida. No nos permiten historias tristes aquí; es nuestra regla."

Era enloquecedor, absolutamente enloquecedor. Nadie le decía a Kurt nada. Y no parecía que iba a poder hablar con Blaine pronto, viendo que todos en el bar intentaban darle una palmada o querían comprarle un trago.

Sr. Pan de Plátano estaba subiendo al escenario, y un piano electrónico empezó con el intro de una canción de LL Cool J, "I Need Love" mientras el público soltaba la carcajada.

"¿_Dónde_ estamos?" Kurt le preguntó a Rachel. "Entramos un alguna dimensión desconocida? Esto es…"

Rachel se rio y le dio un abrazo a Kurt. "Esto es divertirse." Ella sonaba realmente entretenida. "Esto es lo que hace la gente que quiere disfrutar su vida."

Kurt miraba como el hombre brincaba al ritmo de la canción mientras leía las letras de la pantalla detrás de él, completamente fuera de tiempo y de tono. Kurt tenía que admitir que era bastante hilarante. Se rio acercándose con Rachel. "A él, le hubiera encantado cantar Margaritaville."

Ella soltó una risita y asintió. Levantó su bebida, gritando- "Whoo!" animando a Pan de Plátano que intentaba unos pasos de baile, casi cayéndose cuando quiso girar. Kurt seguía riéndose mientras miraba la audiencia. Vio a Blaine cerca del escenario, un tipo lo estaba deteniendo de un brazo mientras otro hablaba animadamente con ambos.

Pan de plátano llegó a la parte más sexy de la canción e hizo su mejor intento de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

"Our bodies explode in ecstasy unreal,

You're as soft as a pillow and I'm as hard as steel.

Clean and unsoiled and yet sweaty and wet,

I swear to you this is something I will never forget.

I need love."

Un tipo estaba literalmente tirado en el piso riéndose, agarrándose el abdomen, rodando y llorando de lo fuerte que se carcajeaba. David le sonrió a Kurt, como diciendo "¿Ves?". Kurt cerró los ojos, asintiendo y sonriendo. Si, estaba bien, era divertido. Algo que nunca se hubiera imagino que haría, pero de todas maneras divertido.

"Estamos felices de que haya salido hoy. Dale a los chicos una oportunidad de que comprarle una cerveza y hablar con él, regresará aquí eventualmente," dijo David mirándole de reojo.

"Q..Qué? Quien? Solo estoy divirtiéndome con mi amiga, yo no.." Kurt trató de abrazar a Rachel, pero ella rodó los ojos y se refugió bajo el brazo de David.

Miró encantadoramente al bombero y le dijo, "El cree que no es obvio. Peor aún, cree que _el_ –" asintió en dirección a Blaine. "—No está interesado."

David miró a Kurt, que en ese momento estaba intentado averiguar cómo era posible derretirse contra el piso y morir. Posiblemente explotar en llamas, si eso también hacia estallar a Rachel, mejor. Su rostro estaba ardiendo lo suficiente como para que pensara que la combustión espontanea era realmente posible e inminente.

"¿No me _oíste_ decir que el no había venido a estas cosas en más de un año?"

Kurt tartamudeó, volteando a ver a Rachel para que le ayudara. Ella nada mas volvió a reírse y rodarle los ojos.

David dio un trago a su bebida y continuó. "¿Qué, finalmente sale de su melancolía nada mas porque si? Wes y yo hemos estado mandándole mensajes toda la maldita noche para que se apresurara y viniera cuando vimos que habías aparecido."

Ellos parecían estar esperando alguna clase de reacción. Kurt estaba confundido, sintiéndose un nudo de tanta tensión. "No me sigues? Rachel, tu amigo realmente es un cabeza dura!"

Ella suspiró dramáticamente. "David, no tienes idea. Honestamente, él ni siquiera tiene una idea de loa atractivo que es."

Kurt se tomó el resto del trago; esto era más allá de incomodo. El necesitaba inventar alguna nueva palabra para poder comunicar los nervios y ansiedad y el pánico que corrían por su cuerpo. Claro que _quería_ pensar que tenía alguna clase de poder místico para hacer que un hombre fuera al fin del mundo- al menos al fin de la calle- por él, pero la dura realidad de la vida nunca era la misma que sus expectativas. Kurt sabía que en cuanto él se empezara a creer lo que le decían, Blaine le presentaría a un tipo hermoso y elegante que era la _verdadera_ razón por la que hubiera aparecido ahí, esa noche, un tipo con un nombre ridículo como Joshua- y le repetiría su nombre claramente con un acento exótico- o peor aún, Jeremiah, ugh!. _Y_ el seria modelo y tendría una herencia y un armario repleto de magnificas piezas únicas de McQueen y sería fantástico y automáticamente ser daría cuenta de que los pantalones de Kurt eran de eBay, sus zapatos de la temporada pasada y que esa camisa era de una venta de saldos y que Kurt era _tan_ hábil para coser y remendar, Joshua/Jeremiah _jamás_ podría trabajar con sus manos así, y no era Kurt lo más lindo, Blaine? Deberíamos invitarlos a mi mansión de 12000ft cuadrados en los Hamptons en agosto, sería _tan entretenido._

_Así_ era la forma en que la vida de Kurt resultaba.

Rachel le analizó los gestos que hacía, haciendo una mueca antes de preguntar, ¿Castillo en Babaría?"

Levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para responder, "No. Mansión en los Hampton."

Los dos se soltaron riendo. Ella le acarició el brazo mientras decía, "Kurt, debes de dejar de sabotearte a ti mismo. Solo diviértete, y si yo puedo hacer eso, _tú_ puedes. Quedamos de no hundirnos en la auto compasión."

"Esta es mi manera de despedirme de los festivales de autocompasión que teníamos."

David dejó de hablar con los otros chicos, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaban viendo hacia él. La piel en la nuca le empezó a dar comezón. No que lo vieran con malicia, más bien, era interés. Kurt intentó mantenerse relajado, empezó a morder unos hielos para mantenerse ocupado en lo que David regresaba.

"Kurt, estarás bien aquí, verdad? Le prometí a esta bella dama una canción y ya seguimos."

Rachel brincoteó en su lugar, sonriéndole y haciéndole señas con ambos índices de que debería de sonreír también. Kurt la miró con ganas de asesinarla cuando se volteó. Algo en su visión periférica le llamó a atención, y exhalo liberando un poco de tensión. Wes había regresado. Al menos no estaba completamente solo aquí.

"Te dejé aquí hace una hora y todavía no te has movido ni un centímetro. No mordemos Kurt, es un ambiente seguro." Wes le hizo señas al barman para que le sirviera otra, descansando los codos en la barra. "Lo siento si no estás divirtiéndote. ¿No somos tu grupo habitual verdad?"

Kurt tuvo que reírse un poco, "No, bastante menos lentejuelas y menos divas peleándose. Realmente no se que se hace aquí."

"Es bueno que estés aquí, aun así. SE que Emily va a estar contenta de conocerte."

"Está aquí ya?"

"No, pero estoy seguro que te seguiremos viendo."

Si Kurt estaba sintiendo un nudo en el estomago antes, evidentemente no había entendido que esos eran nudos como de abuelita, y que había unos nudos masivos complicados, difíciles tipo boyscout, que se podían formar de miles de manera en todo su sistema.

"Si, otra cerveza, gracias." Blaine se inclinó casualmente contra la barra cerca de Kurt, sonrojado y sonriente de todas las pláticas que había tenido. Todas las pláticas que no-había-tenido-con Kurt. "Hey, que me perdí?"

Tratando de sonar casual, o lo más aproximado que pudiera, Kurt respondió. "Estaba tratando de convencer a Wes de que este bar necesita una pista de baile." Señaló a la ruidosa clientela. "Claramente estos hombres necesitan relajarse, están todos limitados y tensos."

"Y gracioso también." Blaine se rió, moviendo la cabeza.

_También? Que era lo que venía antes del también?_

Kurt enredó los brazos alrededor de una rodilla, recargándose hacia atrás, levantando la ceja. "Y deberías de ver mi acto en la cuerda floja. Estoy lleno de talentos escondidos."

Blaine hizo un ruidito de risa, antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Señaló el vaso de Kurt. "¿Necesitas uno nuevo?"

Wes dijo, "ha estado mareando el mismo trago toda la noche."

Sonrojándose, Kurt se defendió. "Es que no soy un buen bebedor. Una o dos bebidas y eso es todo. Demasiadas y no puedo ser responsable de mis actos."

Blaine se rió diciendo, "Eso puede ser algo bueno o algo malo según se vean."

Fingiendo un suspiro dramático, Kurt dijo, "Bueno, todavía no estoy preparado para una prisión turca. No de nuevo. Aunque es cierto que los baños de vapor fueron buenísimos para mis poros, pero el alojamiento lo encontré deficiente."

"Mucha gente?" Blaine preguntó, recargando su codo en la barra, girándose para darle a Kurt su completa atención.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Mm, no. Muy sencilla. Me hicieron creer que ahí habría opulencia. Mascadas, cojines de terciopelo, pasteles de higo…"

Kurt podía pasarse felizmente toda la noche haciendo lo que fuera con tal de ver a Blaine sonreír como lo estaba hacienda; era como si no hubiera sonreído en mucho tiempo y lo estuviera derrochando ahora. Era lindo saber que podía tener ese efecto en alguien, al menos.

"Voy a dejarlos un rato solos, " Wes dijo, dándole un apretón en el hombro a Blaine, y guiñándole el ojo a Kurt.

Blaine tenía la cara recargada en una mano, todavía sonriéndole a Kurt mientras preguntaba.

"Ah, y que hace un tipo tan agradable como tu haciendo en un lugar como este?"

"Viendo cómo vive la otra mitad?"

"Otra mitad eh? ¿Cuál es tu mitad entonces?"

Kurt se inclinó, aun sosteniendo su rodilla, pensando por un minuto. "La mitad que no tenemos trabajos peligrosos? Aunque, debo de decir, que no tienes idea de lo peligrosa que puede ser mi línea de trabajo."

Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillando. _Literalmente_. Kurt no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que podía ser la línea de luces que colgaba sobre sus cabezas; los ojos de Blaine estaban _brillando._

"¿Ah sí, como es peligrosa?"

Kurt se inclinó, poniendo cara de seriedad, "Obviamente nunca le has dicho a la actriz principal de que necesita bajarle a las visitas al servicio de comida porque está a punto de reventar las costuras de un traje, o sabrías la respuesta a eso."

Blaine parecía interesado en escuchar todo acerca de los diferentes espectáculos en los que Kurt había diseñado el vestuario, el proceso que eso implicaba, y especialmente algunos de los chismes detrás de escenarios. Kurt era un narrador bastante hábil, contento de no aburrir a Blaine al platicarle de su trabajo. De hecho, Blaine parecía casi ansioso de saber de eso, queriendo escuchar de las cientos de audiciones que había tenido que realizar en años pasados y preguntándole de que canciones le gustaba más interpretar.

Cada vez que Kurt le preguntaba a Blaine de su trabajo o de la estación, Blaine evitaba la pregunta preguntándole a Kurt de su trabajo o de algo de las audiciones. Una vez dijo, "La regla de "Ahumado" es que no hablamos del trabajo aquí, así que mejor platícame como es trabajar fuera de Broadway, yo no podría imaginarme lo nervioso que hubiera estado en algo así."

_Ok, entonces, quizás extraña el escenario, o…quizás no le gusta su trabajo._

Había algo en los ojos de Blaine que lo hacían ver solitario, insatisfecho. Kurt había reconocido esa mirada en su propio reflejo. Era hiriente ver el dolor en una persona tan compasiva y amigable como Blaine aprecia ser.

Bastante consciente de que su mano estaba a centímetros de la de Blaine sobre la orilla de la barra, tuvo un pensamiento alocado de tomarle de la mano, queriendo sentir esa piel cálida bajo la suya. Pero enterró ese pensamiento junto con todas sus mariposas, dejando que su cerebro hiciera el trabajo, para preguntarle a Blaine "Lo extrañas?"

Levantando la ceja, Blaine preguntó, ¿Extraño que?"

"Cantar. Actuar. Claramente eres talentoso. Estoy sorprendido de que no hallas perseguido Broadway, en lugar de estar combatiendo incendios y salvando Metrópolis."

Blaine se estaba sonrojando, pero también se veía a disgusto. El pensamiento anterior de Kurt logro salir a la superficie. Tocó ligeramente la mano de Blaine disculpándose. "Lo siento. No quise ponerte incomodo. Lo decía como un cumplido."

"No," los ojos de Blaine seguían en sus manos. Cubrió la mano de Kurt con la otra y se quedó así un momento, un momento que Kurt reviviría en su mente después, recordando la manera en que su estomago había dado un vuelvo ante tal simple toque. Estaba seguro que si alguien hubiera estado poniendo atención, hubieran visto las chispas de electricidad volar cuando Blaine lo tocó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente, Blaine se hizo hacia atrás, con todo y sus fuertes y encantadoras manos, dejando las de Kurt frías y solitarias y deseando realmente que pudiera ser tan valiente como para tomar la mano de Blaine a donde pertenecía, pegada a la suya.

Blaine añadió, "No, no… y gracias, por cierto. Era algo que quería hacer desde niño. Cantar."

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

Blaine sonrió, pero había tristeza en sus ojos. "Algunas veces, las cosas no salen como esperas. Pero no me malinterpretas, amo mi trabajo."

"Bueno, _eso_ es bueno. No sé cómo me sentiría de ver a un bombero que se apareciera a salvar mi casa de un incendio, si este nada mas sintiera "meeh" por su trabajo."

"Ah no. No hay mucho espacio para la falta de interés en mi trabajo. Bueno, espero que en el tuyo tampoco."

"Oh, bastante espacio," Kurt dijo, "especialmente cuando olvido que nunca jamás quiero trabajar con teatro experimental, porque eso jamás significa un vestuario fabuloso. Casi siempre significa un fondo negro y tubos negros para todos. Una vez, tuve que hacer trajes de batalla espaciales grises por una compañía que estaba produciendo Oklahoma para una producción hipster y post-modernista. Eso era _tan_ extraño, y no en la manera correcta."

Blaine abrió la boca, la cerró y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es genial dime por favor que te quedaste a ver la obra."

"Ni siquiera llegamos a estrenar. El director y una actriz se pelearon histéricamente por una escena de desnudos que el director insistía en poner.."

"_No!" _Blaine lo interrumpió, completamente horrorizado.

"Oh, sí, y se pelearon por eso. Porque bueno, era una chica que no podías obligar a nada.."

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Cap.?"

Pan de plátano se había metido en su conversación. Kurt se dio cuenta de inmediato que el chico relajado y divertido con el que había platicado por unos minutos estaba siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por el Capitán Seriedad. Blaine estaba alerta, derecho en el asiento, y su sonrisa encantadora había sido reemplazada por una mueca de labios apretados. _Oh_.

"Este es Kurt, está aquí con la cita de David, cuidándola."

Pan de plátano gruñó en respuesta. "Más bien dirás cuidándonos a nosotros." Le dio la mano para saludar y dijo, "William Manny, pero dime Bill."

Kurt pinto una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos viendo a ambos hombres. Pan de platano—erm, Bill (iba a ser difícil que Kurt empezara a decirle por su nombre) era mucho más intimidante cuando estaba aquí tan cerca que cuando intentaba rapear una canción. Se veía como un forajido del viejo Oeste. Un bigote abundante, duro, la piel tensa de años de trabajar en condiciones extremas, y con una expresión completamente de piedra.

Blaine por otra parte, se veía como si todas las emociones negativas posibles estuvieran corriendo por su rostro._ ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?¿y por que de pronto soy el pobre primo lejano?_

Kurt siguió sonriendo, y saludó de todas formas. "Gusto en conocerlo señor."

"Dime Bill. Ahora, Kurt, verdad? Odio hacer esto, pero necesito checar unas cosas con el capitán aquí presente."

_Hijo de tu p…_"Claro! No pretendía acapáralo toda la noche."

Kurt no podía ver a ninguno de los dos hombres a los ojos; se había dicho que tenía que verse igual de alegre. Pan de plátano le daba una mala vibra. Kurt no se solía confrontar muy seguido con la homofobia, no en una ciudad donde la gente no se metía con los demás, ni dejaba que se metieran con uno.

Volteó a ver a Blaine y su estomagó sintió un golpe. Blaine se veía vacío. El hombre risueño y encantador que había bromeado y coqueteado con él se había ido, remplazado con uno que tenia fachada de negocios. Blaine tenía una expresión de piedra en el rostro, y ya se estaba levantando de la butaca de la barra. Blaine le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kurt, apenas medio sonriendo en el proceso. "Kurt, si nos disculpas."

Mientras caminaban alejándose, los sonidos del bar regresaron como una ola, casi golpeándole. Mentalmente reprodujo la conversación que había tenido con David y Rache, era obvio para ellos que Blaine era gay, lo que le llevaba a suponer que había salido del closet. ¿Y si nada más había salido del closet frente a sus mejores amigos? ¿Los hombres de la estación estarían enterados?

El corazón de Kurt se desplomó. Había dejado de esconderse desde niño, había vencido a sus propios miedos de que la gente lo rechazara cuando era un adolescente. No iba a regresar a eso. Había peleado demasiado por sus derechos y por la libertad de ser el mismo.

Buscó a Blaine y lo vio yéndose con Bill hacia las escaleras del fondo. Unos cuantos metros más allá, estaba Rachel abrazada con David, moviéndose al compás de la música, sonriéndose. _A _nadie_ le importa si un hombre y una mujer tienen demostraciones públicas de afecto, ah pero si Blaine y yo hablábamos acerca de telas el infierno se desata. No es justo, ¿Cómo es que en esta ciudad tan enorme no puedo encontrar a un hombre gay, fuera del closet, que sea interesante, que no esté loco y que esté disponible?_

Si ahí estaban las cosas, Blaine teniendo un ambiente tan restrictivo, era lógico asumir por que no veía a esas fiestas. No era de maravillase que se hubiera metido tanto al trabajo; no tenia permitido hacer nada más. Y por mucho que estuviera atraído por Blaine, y oh, vaya que le gustaba, no sabía si podía salir con otra persona que no pudiera ser el mismo todo el tiempo. Era cansado. Y el más importante, era doloroso.

_Bueno, bueno, siempre tendremos Paris. Y nuestro encantador departamento en los Campos Elíseos._

En su fantasía, un pariente lejano y desconocido les dejaba una herencia escandalosa. Tenían bicicletas antiguas con canastas de mimbres que llevaban en sus viajes al mercado, tomaban largas caminatas al atardecer mientras se sostenían la mano, discutían sobre quien amaba mas al otro, y por supuesto, tendrían noches apasionadas frente a la chimenea. Kurt todavía estaba en la parte de su fantasía donde se acurrucaban frente al fuego cuando regresó a la realidad.

_Ni siquiera llegue a la versión para adultos de este sueño. _Miró su reloj, habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que Blaine se había ido, así que no había señales de que regresara pronto_. Quizás se tuvo que regresar a la estación… sin despedirse de mí? _Kurt suspiró, sintiendo que toda la magia de esa noche se había desaparecido. _Au revoir, mi amor de fantasía._

Era el momento para Kurt de irse. Necesitaba encontrar a Wes y asegurarse de que su prometida lo esperara pronto en la boutique, por que al menos iba a sacar _algo_ bueno de esa noche. Oh demonios. También tenía que pensar en Rachel. ¿Necesitaba que la acompañara a casa?

Hablando del Diablo, Rachel se deslizó a su lado. "Kurt, David y yo nos vamos a ir. Me va a encaminar a la casa." Lo miró significativamente, esa mirada que habían establecido desde la universidad y que quería decir que no se apareciera por ahí.

"Rachel Berry," susurró, "No estarás esperando que me quede aquí mientras tú te embarcas en tu fantástico ensueño. Incluso con que sea fantástico y con que no te hallas embarcado en mucho tiempo. No sin mencionarte que lo acabas de conocer."

"Ok, policía del buen comportamiento. No voy a embarcarme a nada…pero quiero al menos caminar unos pasitos." Se acomodó el frente del vestido, sin hacer contacto visual. "Solo dame media hora si? Para ese entonces, ya estarán disponibles todos los espacios públicos."

Kurt alzó la ceja, sonriéndole. "Oh, bueno, ya veo," suspiró." Al menos uno de los dos puede decir que ha tenido algo de provecho esta noche."

Rachel finalmente se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba solo. "¿Dónde está Blaine?"

Kurt recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. "Quien sabe. Lo llamaron aparte, y creo que se metió en problemas. Tu sabes, por ser gay."

"¿Qué?"

Kurt se levantó, diciendo, "Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso aquí, aparte, ni siquiera me pondrías atención por que tienes a David metido en la cabeza."

Kurt cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la barra. "Así que me quedo aquí por 10 minutos mientras tu llegas a segunda base?"

"_Primera_ base, y 30 minutos."

"Quince."

"Veinte."

"_Quince_."

Soltó un suspiro dramática y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ok, quince." Se paró en las puntas de los pies para darle un beso en la mejilla. "hablamos mañana en el desayuno, ok? Estoy _bastante_ segura de que estaré sola a esa hora."

"Rachel Berry!"

Se rio con ganas. Le encantaba verla divertirse de Nuevo, había extrañado a su amiga en esa pose divertida, feliz y animada. Solo deseaba a veces que pudiera tener su propia oportunidad de _divertirse. _Había decido ser generoso y darle 20 minutos a solas, después eso era todo; se iba a casa. No le importaba que se los pudiera encontrar en la sala; tenía una puerta que cerraba con seguro y unos audífonos que bloqueaban todo el sonido. Ahora que se daba cuenta de lo tarde se daba cuenta del desastre que iba a ser su piel si no dormía algo.

Jugó una ronda de Scrabble en su celular, checando cuanto tiempo pasaba.

Alejó su banco y miró por todos lados esperando ver a Blaine regresar. No tuvo tanta suerte, pero el Presidente del Club de Arruínenle la Vida a Kurt había regresado. Era el empujoncito que Kurt necesitaba. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Pan de Plátano se despidió de él, diciendo "Que bueno que viniste."

_En serio?_

Kurt se movió entre varios grupitos de personas, sonriendo cuando hacia contacto visual con alguien, aunque seguía intentando llegar a la perta. Una mano cálida lo tomo por el codo mientras subía los escalones.

"¿Ya te vas?"

Blaine. Kurt estaba a punto de enojarse. No sabía que pensar. Coqueteaba con él, desaparecía….que hubieran tenido una conversación que terminara en una fría despedida, y de todas maneras quería creer que algo maravilloso había pasado entre ellos. Bueno, si eso era, Kurt ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba cansado, de malas y se sentía solo. Solo quería asearse y deslizarse en sus sabanas recién lavadas para terminar esta noche oficialmente.

Kurt suspiró y le rascó una mancha en el pasamano. "Si, ha sido un día muy largo y parece que Rachel no necesitaba un chaperón, así que.." divagó, sin querer decir, _Y solo salgo con adultos que estén seguros de su sexualidad. Y también con hombres que quieran salir conmigo._

Blaine soltó el aire, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Bueno, me dio gusto verte."

Perfecto. El beso de la muerte. Lo que sea que hubiera estado volando toda la noche en su estomago había caído muerto con eso. "Si, a mi también." Empezó a subir los otros escalones, más rápido esta vez. Se sentía estúpido, rechazado y completamente horroroso y solo quería largarse de ahí.

"Hey, uhm, conoces Agridulce?"

Kurt se detuvo. Empezó a reírse al voltear a verlo. "¿que si conozco lo agridulce? Ese es prácticamente mi segundo nombre. Eso mi _vida. _

Blaine se veía completamente confundido. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón preguntó. "Así que… si has ido? Yo, bueno, me gustan los pasteles de ahí y eso pero.."

"Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?" Quizás las mariposas de su estomago estuvieran vivas después de todo, algunas como que querían medio volar.

"Agridulce? El café que esta a unas dos cuadras?"

_Sí, soy un idiota. _"No, no he oído de él, "Kurt respondió, preguntándose si esto tenía algún propósito más que levantar sus esperanzas de nuevo.

"Es pequeño, pero es familiar. Tienen ya bastante tiempo aquí. Unas galletas maravillosas también. Bueno," Blaine sonrió, viéndose casi tímido por un momento, "Excepto de un tipo. He probado recientemente unas galletas de avenas y pasas que las sobrepasan."

Kurt se recargó en la orilla de la puerta, tratando de recordar que tenía que mantener un gesto vagamente neutro. No era fácil considerando que dentro de él su mente gritaba que dejara de ser tan tono y que lo invitara a salir, ya.

"Oh," Kurt exhaló, contento y nervioso al mismo tiempo. "Sabes necesito una buena cafetería; hacerme yo solo un mocha sin grasa realmente no es lo mismo. Debe ser preparado por un profesional."

Blaine se rió. "bueno, no sé si sean buenos en eso; yo soy un tipo sencillo de café simple. Es solo que como dijiste que acababas de mudarte a la zona, no sé si estés familiarizado ya con todos los lugares que debes de conocer."

Definitivamente, seguían volando. "Oh, así que vives por aquí también?"

"A una distancia como para ir en bicicleta de la estación, pero si. Crecí no muy lejos de aquí."

"Ah, entonces tendré que escudriñar todos tus oscuros secretos para las mejores tiendas y escondrijos."

"Absolutamente," Blaine respondió, recargándose en el lado opuesto del marco de la puerta.

Kurt se mordió el labio, para dejar de ver a Blaine por un minute, para poder pensar si era buena idea o no preguntarle algo. Antes de que se dejara llevar por los halagos a sus galletas, o esas pestañas enormes y esa sonrisa brillantes, tenía que saber algo primero.

"Blaine, puedo…preguntarte algo? Algo personal?

"Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado."

Kurt se dio la oportunidad de ver a Blaine a la cara; no estaba enojado, no tenía miedo. Simplemente estaba curioso. Exhaló lentamente. "Antes, cuando Pan.. Cuando Bill se acercó con nosotros, lo que vi fue como que si regresaras y cerraras la puerta del armario? Porque realmente no quiero causarle problemas a nadie, y eso es lo que parecía que había hecho.

Los ojos de Kurt siguieron la mano de Blaine a través de su cabello, tratando de evitar su mirada en caso de que lo que Kurt sospechara fuera cierto.

"Armario? Oh, no. todos saben que soy gay, si te referías a eso?"

Los hombros de Kurt cayeron como 5 centímetros y decidió que era buena idea dejar la máscara de neutralidad y sonreír como idiota. "si! Y bien! Digo, es bueno sabe que puedes ser tu mismo en tu trabajo. A veces me pregunto cosas así."

"Bueno, no puedo hablar por otras estaciones, pero aquí todos me aceptan como soy. Creo que ayuda que crecí con la mayoría de ellos. Bill me ha conocido desde niño. El y mi papá eran mejores amigos, fueron a la Academia juntos y ha sido parte de mi familia desde entonces." Blaine se encogió de hombros. "También es mi jefe,"

Todavía no tenía sentido para Kurt, el frio que había caído sobre Blaine cuando Bill se había acercado.

Blaine cambió el peso a otro pie, como si la conversación le resultara incomoda. "Él siempre me está preparando, creo, quiere que siempre de una buena impresión. No te preocupes por eso, aunque, lo siento si te hicimos pasar un rato incomodo."

"Oh, por favor! No te disculpes_!" A menos de que te quieras disculpar por no haberte pasado la noche conmigo_. "Entonces… acerca de esa cafetería…" _Invítalo, Invítalo! ¿Qué puede ir mal?_ "¿Quizás podrías enseñármela alguna vez?"

La sonrisa más dulce y radiante se estampó en el rostro de Blaine. "Si, definitivamente deberíamos hacer eso."

Fue la sonrisa lo que lo convenció. Era como decir que Blaine estaba realmente emocionado de volverlo a ver. Kurt simplemente había malinterpretado la situación entre los dos hombres antes. Quizás si era _algo_ del trabajo y Kurt debía de dejar de pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, se tenía que aferrar a eso. "Entonces, ¿me hablas cuando quieras hacerla de guía de turistas?"

"Ok, me encantaría."

Kurt dio unos cuantos pasos, despidiéndose con un "Nos vemos luego", en lugar del "Adiós" que había estado tan seguro que iba a terminar todo. Sentía como si fuera a empezar a levitar; quizás ya lo estaba haciendo. Tuvo que revisar sus zapatos para ver qué pasaba. No, todavía a nivel de calle y caminando normalmente. Justo antes de que diera vuelta en la esquina giró para ver a Blaine, las manos todavía en los bolsillos, sonriéndole al piso y moviendo algo con la punta del zapato. Kurt estaba casi seguro de que iba a levitar todo el camino hasta su casa. Si Rachel y David estaban desnudos y dándole en la sala, o nada mas estaban jugando ajedrez con un montón de cachorros, Kurt ni cuenta se dio. Pasó directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y suspiró. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dado su número a Blaine. Lo que significaba que no tenía la menor manera de contactar a Kurt.

_Por supuesto._

* * *

**NT**

Ok, primero, se que no he aparecido mucho por aquí, pero como que cuando mas entusiasmo tiene uno, mas cosas se le ponen enfrente, asi que sorry por que por mas que me pongo de meta eso de subir un capitulo de todo por semana, se que no siempre cumplo…¿sirve decir que siempre me acuerdo de ustedes? XD

Y luego, bueno, como podrán ver, esta historia esta en capítulos mas largos que la vida, en Word me salen las 30 hojas por capitulo, pero como realmente creo que esta escrita en una forma maravillosa, se me hace no tan buena idea cortarlas… ahora si que pido su opinión, subo medio capitulo nada mas?

Y los links habituales:

De la autora:

Livejournal http : / / stoney321 . livejournal . com / 524493 . html

Tumblr http : / / heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Y mi tumblr: ircontracorriente . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto!

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Kurt estaba recostado en la cama, contemplando el techo. _Nota para mi mismo; no rentar departamentos que estén debajo de unos mastodontes._ Los vecinos del departamento de arriba, los fans de Michigan, de seguro se movían en bastones de hockey por todo el lugar; no había otra explicación para esos golpes que daban, a menos de que a propósito estuvieran zapateando. Suspiró y rodó para un costado, mirando su reloj. 8:23am. Teniendo en cuenta de que no había regresado a su departamento hasta las 2am, y que se había pasado bastante tiempo murmurando entre dientes, _tra la la me fui sin darle mi numero a Blaine_, todavía estaba cansado.

_Estúpida camisetas con corte en V de Marc Jacobs, estúpido torso sexy y bronceado, y estúpida cara linda con estúpidos labios llenos y perfectos para besar, oh, y si Blaine sonríe cuando esta besando y pudiera sentir las comisuras de su boca cuando las mueve y…_

Clomp Clomp Clomp. Arriba deberían de programar sus idas y vendas en lugar de estar dando vueltas haciendo ruido como si marcharan para el ejército coreano.

Kurt se desplomó ahora sobre su espalda, dándole de puñetazos al colchón. _Está bien. _Se levantaría. Agarró su bata de verano que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y se la puso sobre el pijama, en caso de que Rachel hubiera llegado a tercera y hubiera un visitante para el café matutino.

Salió a la sala, la puerta de Rachel seguía cerrada y su bolso estaba en la barra de la cocina. _Al menos uno de nosotros consiguió dormir. _Puso a funcionar la cafetera, mirando la lucecita roja esperando que se pusiera verde. Se desplomó con la frente sobre los brazos cruzados sobre la barra. Que nombre más apropiado: Agridulce.

Rachel salió de su habitación bostezando como a las 10am. Kurt estaba ya terminando el crucigrama de la mañana; le había dejado "pieza de baño – 6 letras" y "anotación-beisbol – 7 letras", y Kurt no tenía la menor idea de que podría ser. Y no le importaba. Sonrió tétricamente cundo se dio cuenta de que 2 palabras del puzzle tenían que ver con café y otras 4 tenían que ver con el amor y las relaciones. Hasta el crucigrama del NY Times se burlaba de él.

"¿Estamos solos?""

"Por supuesto" Rachel bostezó exageradamente y agarró su taza favorita. "Oh disculpa, ¿eso significa que no lo oíste escabullirse la noche pasada?"

Kurt dejó el lápiz de lado y se estiró sonriendo. "Mira, mira… quiero detalles… todos!"

"Tú eres quien debe de platicarme. ¿Blaine y tu encontraron un rincón oscuro donde besarse apasionadamente?"

No pudo evitar que toda su expresión se ensombreciera. Se derrumbó en la silla, los errores de la noche pasada desinflándole aun más.

"Oh no! Kurt, ¿Qué paso?" Ella abandonó su café y se deslizó en el asiento a un lado de él, tomándolo de la mano.

Él la puso al corriente, sobre la conversación, las interrupciones, el que se desapareció, y la cita potencial.

"Pero eso es maravilloso; ¿Por qué estas tan triste?"

"Porque soy un idiota que se despidió sin dejarle manera de ponerse en contacto conmigo!"

"Bueno, eso es solo algo tonto, solo tenemos que ir a la estación. David no tiene turno, así que no me preocupo por verme como que lo estoy acosando, y tu le puedes dar tu numero ahí!"

"¿Y así _yo_ me puedo ver como un acosador pervertido? Sabes, siento como si ya me estuviera regalando demasiado. Sería lindo que alguien quisiera conquistarme."

"Pero él no puede hacerlo si no sabe…Dios! Esto es estúpido. Le voy a dar a David tu número, y él se lo va a dar a Blaine. Problema resuelto."

Se levantó para terminar de hacer su café.

"La crema esta sobre la estufa. No, no quiero que hacer que David le de mi numero a Blaine; eso es como de secundaria. Si a esas vamos, puedo hacerle una notita con la opción de 'te gusto? Si o No'?"

"Kurt, estas siendo irrazonable. Hay una solución muy simple a esto."

"Yo… solo.. No sé, siento que el universo intenta decirme algo."

"Pero tú no crees en el karma."

"Uhm, buen punto." Presiono sus manos contra las orbitas de sus ojos y suspiró. "Solo… no quiero hacer nada hoy. Nada de acosarlo ni nada."

Rachel dio un trago a su café para evitar el contacto visual.

"MM.. aparte, tengo pruebas de vestuario todo el día de hoy y mañana. No puedo pensar en hombres aparte de las divas con las que tengo que lidiar."

* * *

Gritar sería apropiado en ese momento. Especialmente si podía gritarle directo a la odiosa cara de Giovanna y decirle de una vez por todas que sus cejas estaban mal depiladas y pintadas chuecas, ella simplemente _no_ podía usar ese tono de amarillo y verse bien, y si no dejaba de comer pasta, no iba a hacer ningún _milagro_ para que entrara en el vestuario. Ella tenía que usar un jodido corset la mitad de la obra , y una vez que hiciste un hoyo en el satín, no había manera en este mundo que se pudiera tapar.

No estarían las cosas tan mal si a Kurt aunque sea le cayera bien esa arpía, pero ella le tronaba los dedos, ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos y de alguna forma, se le había metido a la cabeza que todo eso estaba bien. Terminó de arrancar los alfileres del maniquí, recordándose a si mismo que le estaban pagando muy bien por esa obra, y que si le pagaban bien era por la estrella principal. Que era una completa zorra.

"Kurt?" Peter le puso la mano cuidadosamente en el hombre, quitándola de inmediato cuando Kurt volteó a ver quien había invadido su espacio personal.

"Um, quizás ya podamos declarar el día terminado. Tricia tiene una faja extra que se la va a prestar a Giovanna para el ensayo de hoy, y podemos hacer las correcciones necesarias el lunes." Peter bajo la voz, acercándose para decirle, "Quizás vaya a mencionarles que ella nos está haciendo que el presupuesto del vestuario se dispare para que dejen de… consentirla."

"Te dije…yo.." Kurt siseó. "Te advertí de contratar a cantantes de ópera sobrestimadas; son lo peor en cuanto a actitud, y asumen siempre que en cada producción habrá miles y miles de metros de terciopelo para cubrir sus fallas y que todos nos morimos por servirles. Ya van 3 veces en el mes que altero el vestuario. Estamos a punto de irnos a trabajar horas extras. No tengo la paciencia para aguantar eso."

Peter se hizo hacia atrás, dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de pasar a la puerta. "cariño, te entiendo perfectamente. Y como siempre, tu trabajo es impecable, y si no nadie más te lo dice, de todas maneras, tú sabes que siempre lo tomo en cuenta. Ahora, que te parece que te vas a casa con todo y tu nube de tormenta que traes encima y yo me quedo lidiando con las chicas, uhm?"

Kurt se desinfló: se desató el alfiletero que traía en la muñeca y la metió a su mochila, junto con las otras cosas. "Está bien, definitivamente necesito recuperar sueño perdido."

Peter soltó un silbido. "Oh, no me _digas_ que al fin…"

"Ni empieces con eso Combs; no estoy de humor."

"Yo.." Peter empezó a tartamudear al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente "…yo voy a alejarme antes de que te dé la oportunidad de destriparme."

Kurt se arrodilló para terminar de meter su libreta de bocetos y notas dentro de su mochila cuando vio un par de pies esponjados invadir su espacio.

"Odio estos zapatos, son ridículos. Y te dije, soy talla 5. Estos son 7."

Kurt respiró y exhaló lentamente, contando hasta 10. No logro llegar a 3. "¿de qué te estás quejando ahora Giovanna?"

"De los zapatos. Aprietan. Probablemente por son corrientes"

Eso fue todo. Se levantó, satisfecho de ser más alto que ella. Se inclinó para quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro. "Si te _aprietan_ y son 2 tallas más grandes, entonces eres una completa idiota. Y ya se me terminaron los crayones como para poder explicártelo con dibujos."

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, sonrojándose.. "Mira tú.."

"No. quisiera poder ver las cosas como tú lo haces, pero no puedo meter mi cabeza tanto en mi trasero como para hacerlo."

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando oyó que otros estaban riéndose.

Kurt no era el único que había recibido un comportamiento grosero de ella, pero esa no era la semana para aguantarla. Agarró sus cosas, resoplo cuando Peter les dio una mirada entre asustada y de disculpa, y se salió del edificio como una tormenta.

* * *

Su mal humor era casi visible como en ondas. No tuvo ningún problema con el horrible trafico del viernes en la tarde en la estación del metro; era como si la gente se hiciera a un lado como si tuviera un escudo de fuerza. Todos los ocupantes del vagón estaban en un lado y él en otro mientras seguía murmurando y renegando. Estaba tan frustrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había bajado una parada de su estación antes.

"Genial."

Miró alrededor de lo desconocido, y empezó a caminar esas 6 cuadras extras a su vecindario, manteniéndose alerta por si veía algún mercado o tienda interesante para su comida. Iba a consentirse esa noche, quizás hasta comería algo con queso. Se merecía algo decadente con muchas calorías vacías..

Viernes en la noche, sin ninguna cita, sin ningún plan… nada más que una de las primeras temporadas de Project Runaway que tenía grabadas en el TiVo. La sola idea de burlarse de todos esos pretextos de diseñadores que no podían coser una línea derecha ni aunque tuvieran una pistola de silicón pegada a su cabeza, podría levantar su estado de humor. No era que estuviera preparándose para una fiesta de autocompasión, por eso había sido prohibido. Más bien seria como un festín de ser medio zorra.

Dejó caer sus cosas en el mostrador y mientras el cajero le marcaba la mercancía, sacó la bolsa de compras de su mochila, ayudo al cajero a poner sus compras en la bolsa y le agradeció, caminando a la puerta. Que es cuando se topó de frente con Blaine.

"Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Kurt se congeló en su lugar, la envoltura del caramelo que se había estado comiendo estaba pegada a sus labios, pero tenía las dos manos las tenias ocupadas con las bolsas. Intentó quitarse la envoltura con su lengua.

"Sabes, se supone que no te debes de comer la envoltura." Riendo, Blaine se acercó y tomó una de las bolsas de comida de la mano de Kurt, para que el pudiera hacerse cargo de esa basura.

"Oh, en serio? Había oído que era donde estaban todos los minerales esenciales!"

Los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron por la sonrisa que esgrimió, y esa vista mandó una oleada de calor al rostro de Kurt y un nudo de emoción en su estómago.

"No sé si te hallas enterado, pero te fuiste sin darme tu número."

Kurt jamás hubiera bailado o brincado, se respetaba demasiado como para hacer algo tan infantil y poco maduro. Así que mejor se imaginó haciéndolo. Como fuera, si le sonrió ampliamente a Blaine, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. "¿en serio? No sé que pudo haber pasado que me distrajera tanto."

Blaine, todavía deteniendo la bolsa de Kurt, le pasó su celular. "¿Serias tan amable?"

Kurt estaba encantado de pies a cabeza. Tomó el celular y guardó su información, después, cambió el celular por su bolsa de comida.

Blaine se quedó ahí parado solo sonriéndole, antes de ver su celular. "¿Hummel? Bueno, es lindo conocerle oficialmente, Sr. Hummel."

Kurt paseó sus ojos por Blaine; estaba vistiendo su playera de FDNY y los pantalones azul marino que parecían su uniforme.

Blaine se rió, pasando sus manos por su cabello. "No es muy a la moda, lo sé, pero al departamento no parece interesarle mucho."

Los pantalones podrían haber sido de una mezcla de algodón y poliéster, pero estaban muy bien ajustados al tonificado cuerpo de Blaine, así que Kurt no se iba a quejar del atuendo.

"Hey, realmente me encantaría quedarme a platicar," Blaine dijo, "pero mi turno empieza en unos 10 minutos. Tony cocina hoy, y no tiene el menor sentido del gusto. Todo está siempre remojado en cátsup, así que tengo que llevar mi propia comida."

"Oh, está bien, de todas maneras, ya me estaba yendo."

"Una cita impactante hoy?"

Kurt se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Sabía que Blaine nada mas estaba curioseando, pero de todas maneras. "Oh, sí. Tengo una cita con un hombre tan atractivo, de hecho. Es tan talentoso y buen conversador." Antes de que la cara de Blaine se desplomara más, Kurt se rió y agregó. "Tengo una cita con Tim Gunn y mi televisión."

Los hombros de Blaine se relajaron y exhaló suavemente, sonriendo. "Oh. Bueno, no te detengo entonces. Es bastante encantador." Blaine levantó su teléfono, agitándolo. "Entonces, ¿te llamo?"

Kurt había pensado que estaba tendiendo un mal día? Porque realmente no podía recordar por que había pensado eso, especialmente enfrente del rostro expectante de Blaine. Que quería hablarle, esperando que estuviera bien hacerlo. El ataque de zorra estaba siendo remplazando rápidamente en un poderoso jubilo. "Si, me encantaría."

Blaine caminó de espaldas hacia la tienda, manteniendo el contacto visual y sonriendo ampliamente. "Está bien, entonces."

Kurt sonrió también, igualmente de tonto. "Está bien, entonces."

Blaine apuntó sobre su hombre. "Realmente tengo que irme. Espero que Eduardo todavía tenga enchiladas de pollo. La esposa del propietario las hace y son exageradamente buenas. Usualmente ya se terminaron para esta hora."

El cajero gritó con un acento marcado. "Siempre le guardo unas Señor Blaine!"

Parecía que no era solo Kurt el que estaba fascinado por el capitán. Kurt se rió. "Dejare que vayas por ellas. Que tengas una Buena noche; espero que sea calmada?"

Blaine estaba casi fuera de su rango visual, así que inclinó su cabeza para seguir viéndolo, "Gracias!"

Kurt no salió dando brinquitos; realmente no era algo apropiado para su edad. Era un hombre, no un mocosito de secundaria; el caminó hacia afuera. Quizás bailando un poquito. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuantas cuadras ya había caminado alegremente con su puño apretado contra su enorme sonrisa.

* * *

"Ese es un estilo…diferente."

Kurt lo dijo antes de que Tim lo hiciera, pero honestamente, Kurt estaba impresionado de la poca tela que tenia la modelo encima, intentando ser algo, erm…único.

"Es como si una araña drogada hubiera tejido una telaraña con varas de metal," musitó con la boca llena de alfileres. "Ni siquiera una estrella porno podría vestir esa excusa de traje de baño cómodamente."

La televisión estaba prendida de ruido de fondo mientras terminaba unos patrones para un proyecto próximo que tenía en la mesa de trabajo. No lo más emocionante que hacer un viernes en la noche, pero no tendría que preocuparse de apresurarse el resto del fin de semana.

Solo previniendo.

Sacó el pie del pedal de su máquina de coser, escuchando que el teléfono sonaba desde la otra habitación. _Son las 10 de la noche, quién demonios… _Sabía que no era Rachel, Finn, Carole o su papá; todos tenían sus timbres personalizados. Casi no contestaba cuando vio el "Desconocido" en la pantalla pero se emocionó un segundo de pensar que podría ser…

"¿Hola?"

"No estoy llamando muy tarde, o si?" La voz de Blaine susurró en el oído de Kurt.

Se sentó en un sillón de la sala, complacido mas allá de lo que podría decir.

"No, para nada. Solo estaba adelantando un poco de trabajo. ¿No hay mucho que hacer ahí?"

Blaine se rió. "No eches la maldición!"

"Las enchiladas cubrieron tus expectativas?"

"Mmm..Si, lo hicieron. Y dado la comida que hizo Tony, diría que excedieron las expectativas."

"¿Qué hizo de cenar?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Alguna cosa que él llama estofado. Pero era una olla llena de chicharos de lata, un tomate entero, ni siquiera estaba pelado o partido, zanahorias congeladas, y—" Blaine se alejó un poco del teléfono para hacer un ruidito como de asco. "—lo siento, es que era simplemente horrible. Tenía algo de pavo seco de alguna carnicería de por aquí. Eso era todo, sin condimentos, sin otras verduras, nada que lo hiciera un estofado apropiado."

"Oh pobrecitos de ustedes!"

Kurt sonrió, emocionado hasta la punta de los pies del sonido de Blaine riéndose al otro lado de la línea.

"Pero suficiente de eso." Blaine hizo un ruidito como si se estuviera estirando antes de seguir hablando. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día? No parecías tan, ahm, boyante como las últimas veces que nos hemos visto."

Kurt se acurrucó en la silla, maravillado por la forma inesperada y completamente bienvenida que había cambiado su horrible día. Jugueteaba con la orilla de su camisa, casi murmurando sus respuestas a Blaine mientras le iba contando de su carga laboral y la historia de terror que tenía con Giovanna.

"Y estarás feliz de saber que he decidido guardar la otra mitad de mi envoltura para un snack de medianoche."

Estaba empezando a adorar la forma en que se reía Blaine, tan cálida y brillante. Cuando Blaine mencionó como no queriendo que había terminado de hacer ejercicio y había pensado en llamarle, Kurt se mordió el labio para asegurar se no soltar un gemidito en el teléfono. ¿Ejercicios vigorosos y extenuantes le hacían pensar en Kurt?

_Me voy a morir. Literalmente. Esta sería una de las pocas veces que esa expresión está bien usada en el contexto._

"Entonces, me estaba preguntando si mañana—" alguien le habló a Blaine en el fondo, y Kurt pudo oír el sonido amortiguado de una mano sobre el auricular. Blaine regresó al teléfono un par de segundos después. "Lo siento, ah, y Wes te manda saludos."

Kurt se emocionó aun más, acomodándose más acurrucado en la silla, casi hecho bolita con el teléfono, sintiéndose de alguna forma más cerca de Blaine. "Dile que hola también. Y…creo que algo me ibas a preguntar de mañana?"

Blaine murmuró. "Mañana. Si." Blaine debió haber cambiado de lugar, su voz un poco más calmada, un quieto susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie más que Kurt compartiera eso con él. "¿Qué dirías de hacer un tour personal? Aparentemente hay un restaurant nuevo que abrió no muy lejos de tu casa; Wes y Emily han estado hable y hable de ese lugar. Pensé que podríamos ir y ver que tal está."

Kurt cerró los ojos, y chasqueó con la lengua, bromeando. "Oooh, mañana. Déjame ver… Oh espera—" su voz cambió del tono juguetón a algo más serio cuando recordó que Finn iba a llegar. "De hecho si tengo que encargarme de algo temprano ese día, pero supongo que a las 4 ya terminé, así que estoy libre después de eso."

"Perfecto. No salgo del turno hasta después de las 3, así que me da bastante tiempo. Oh, podrías esperar un segundo? Lo siento, tengo alguien aquí que quiere que le responda inmediatamente."

Kurt se rió al oír las bromas en el fondo. "Mejor, que te parece que te dejo ir para que manejes esta situación y nos vemos mañana?"

"Ok, mañana entonces. Es una cita."

"Definitivamente."

Kurt apenas alcanzó a oír el bye mientras terminaba la llamada.

No había absolutamente nada de malo en la mente de Kurt para que un hombre maduro hiciera una pequeña danza de la victoria en la privacidad de su propio hogar.

* * *

**NT**

Supongo que disculparme por el retraso es por demás… entre q no tuve internet y estuve fuera la civilización un par de semanas y nmi compu que se esta rebelando contra mi, pfff me tarde muchísimo mas de lo que quería, pero hey! Les dejo todo este adorable klaine XD

Y bueno, gracias por opinar, creo q todos coincidimos que lo mejor es dejar los capítulos asi como están de largo, para q no pierdan su ritmo

Dejo los links usuales

De la autora:

Livejournal http : / / stoney321 . livejournal . com / 524493 . html

Tumblr http : / / heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Y mi tumblr: ircontracorriente . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto!

Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Y _luego _tengo que encontrarme con el grupo del festival de Cine de West Village a las 3 en punto, así que eso es—"Rachel cerró los ojos y contó en voz baja. "—4 clientes, aparte de mi agente, con los que tengo juntas hoy. Ugh, voy a estar cruzando toda la ciudad todo el día."

"Eso explica los zapatos…."

Rachel lo malmiró. "Escucha, estos zapatos son mucho mas cómodos para caminar que un par de tacones, y algunos de nosotros estamos dispuestos a sacrificar el estilo por el bien de nuestros pies, que no terminen cubiertos en ampollas sangrantes que tenga q remojar en sal toda la noche."

"Eso es asqueroso, pero es un buen punto." Kurt miró por encima de lo que hacía mientras Rachel metía papeles y archivos a su maletín. Tenía muy poca brecha de tiempo para que Finn legara, trayéndole lo poco que había dejado en Lima hace años, y tenía que sacar a Finn de ahí antes de que Rachel llegara.

Revisó su teléfono; Finn le había mandado un mensaje hace media hora de que ya había salido de la casa de Puck en Wilkes- Barres y que estaría ahí para el mediodía. Tenía suficiente tiempo para lidiar con todo, salir con Finn para comprarle el almuerzo por agradecimiento, y sacarlo antes de que Rachel regresara. Aparte, necesitaba más o menos una hora para asegurarse de que su atuendo estuviera perfecto: no demasiado casual, no demasiado pensado, pero suficiente como para dejar sin respiración a Blaine. Había pasado toda la mañana reduciendo sus opciones a 2, con sus respectivas paletas de color para variaciones.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre él, plantándole un besito en la mejilla, y gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "Más te vale que estés aquí cuando regrese; Quiero ver como se ve cuando venga a recogerte!"

Kurt se rió, despidiéndose. Regresó su atención al periódico mientras mordisqueaba la pluma. "43 vertical es 'pasión' lo que nos deja el 53 horizontal como ´radiante´" Siguió mordiendo su pluma y se soltó riendo. "Así que esta es 'abrasador' y la última intenso´. Bueno, esperemos que así sea!"

Estaba bien creer en el destino cuando al fin estaba a tu favor, verdad?

* * *

Eran ya casi la 1:30 y todavía Finn no daba señales. Kurt le había hablado a las 12:45 preguntándole donde se había metido. Finn sonaba completamente confundido y asustado cuando le dijo, "No puedo hablarte ahorita, un tipo raro me está pintando dedo y creo que quiere decirme algo."

"Finn," Kurt le gritó, "no tienes que responderle! De hecho, no lo hagas!" Oyó a Finn gritar asustado, el teléfono caer y de fondo su hermanastro gritando, "Odio esta ciudad! Te hablo de nuevo cuando no me estén intentando matar!"

Kurt debía haber insistido en que Puck manejara con su hermano; a Puck no le hubieran intimidado los conductores agresivos. Kurt se mantuvo ocupado desempacando sus últimos libros y haciendo espacio para las cosas que le iban a traer.

Finalmente, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, un pedazo de "It's gotta be me", la señal de que era Finn.

"Hey, lo siento, pero estas personas, no les importa nada! A uno le quise agradecer que me dejara pasara y el tipo pensó que se la estaba rayando. Pensé que me iban a dar un tiro o algo así. Aparte, la viejita se veía malvada. No sé cómo le haces ahí afuera."

"Finn, ¿Donde estas?"

"Um, pasando por una calle que se llama… Clinton? Ah cool! Como el presidente"

"Sigue las instrucciones que te había dado; debes de estar llegando en un par de minutos, pero estaciónate y llámame si te pierdes… de nuevo."

Cortó la llamada y abrió la puerta principal, esperando en la entrada. Podía oír a sus vecinos caminando por su pequeño balcón y rodó los ojos. Mejor siguió vigilando la esquina, esperando que Finn se apresurara en aparecer. Si no lo hacía, no tendrían oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos, no con el peligro de que Rachel apareciera.

Vio la camioneta de Finn dar la vuelta y agitó la mano. Finn se estacionó a un par de casa, y salió a trompicones de la camioneta, para darle un abrazo a Kurt. "En serio Kurt, manejar en esta ciudad apesta."

"Por eso, todo mundo usamos el transporte público. Gracias por venir, por cierto." Kurt estaba revisando sus cosas en la caja de la camioneta; nada se veía dañado, lo cual era un alivio. "¿Cómo esta Puck?"

Finn empezó a ponerlo al corriente con la vida de Puck en Pennsylvania, donde se había mudado para poder estar cerca de Beth y Shelby. Finn apenas estaba bajando una de las cajas de la parte de atrás de la camioneta cuando Kurt oyó, "ARRIBA BLUE!" del balcón sobre ellos.

Finn casi dejo caer la caja a la banqueta y entrecerró los ojos, malmirando a los inquilinos del piso superior antes de gritar, "ARRIBA BUCKEYES!".

Kurt estaba horrorizado. "Finn podrías dejar de gritarles a mis muy enormes y amenazadores vecinos."

Finn se zafó del agarre de Kurt y se llevó las manos a la boca para gritar más fuerte. "¿Quién se ganó el Heisman!"

_¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

Uno de los hombres del balcón los señaló con unas enormes pinzas como para asar. "si, al menos no estamos avergonzados con lo que hizo Tressel."

"Mejor cállate o voy a subir a hacerlo por ti!"

Kurt, casi llorando, jalaba a Finn del brazo.

"Finn, dios mío! Podrías dejar de amenazar a mis vecinos!

Finn al fin los dejó en paz, "Si, eso me imaginé!", gritó señalándose la playera con su mano libre. Kurt notó que la playera tenia impresa el logo del equipo de football de la Estatal de Ohio. ¿O era emblema? Como sea que se llamaran esas cosas.

Por football… por amor de—"Finn Hudson!"

"En serio, que mala onda que tengas que vivir debajo de esos estúpidos," Finn resopló, agarrando otra vez la caja y una bolsa de lona. "Malditos los de Michigan"

Kurt se quedó quieto, aun sin entender que acababa de pasar.

"Vamos, que me dijiste que tengo que desaparecer para las 3:30."

Kurt agitó la cabeza y agarró una mesita y una lámpara envuelta en papel de embalar, siguiendo a su completamente loco hermano a su casa.

Después de la quinta vez que Finn volteó a ver la puerta de Rachel, Kurt finalmente le dijo que la mini-Barbra no estaba ahí. "Ella tuvo que salir. Um, no le dije que ibas a venir; espero que este bien eso."

Finn dejó la última caja en cerca del escritorio de Kurt y se estiró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. "Eso es lo mejor, ¿no?" Miró a Kurt avergonzado. "¿Ahm.. Ella… esta… tu sabes… está bien?"

Kurt se lavó las manos en el fregador de la cocina. "Está bien. No fueron fáciles estos últimos meses. Fue un horror vivir con ella," dijo rodando los ojos. "Pero, ella lo entiende. Sabe que estas feliz en Lima. Y eso es lo más importante para ella, que seas feliz."

Kurt colgó la toalla de manos que había agarrado y se dirigió a su hermano. "Finn si vamos a comer, tienes que lavarte las manos."

"Ohm.. ¿Hay de esos carritos de hot dogs por aquí?" Finn preguntó obedeciendo a Kurt. "La última vez que estaba aquí fue para el show de graduación de Rachel y ella no me dejó comprar uno."

"Eso fue porque esas cosas están remojadas en agua sucia básicamente son torpedos de diarrea. No vas a comer eso, y no, aparte no hay de esos en mi zona."

"Bueno, entonces vamos por _algo, _ porque me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Kurt agarró sus llaves y la cartera y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hay un lugar que venden hamburguesas a la vuelta, y son realmente buenas."

Finn sonrió. "Y de seguro tienen hamburguesas vegetarianas."

Riendo, Kurt asintió. "Si, si tienen, pero nada más voy a pedir una ensalada. Tengo una cita más tarde."

"Ooh! ¿Cómo se llama?"

Kurt pinchó a Finn en el brazo. "Se llama Blaine, _y _resulta que es bombero."

"Woow, eso es tan genial! ¿Ya te dejó manejar uno de los camiones?"

"No seas ridículo!" Kurt se rió. "Esta es nuestra primera cita oficial, aparte, de seguro hay un reglamento que prohíbe eso."

* * *

Finn era fácil de alimentar en poco tiempo, afortunadamente. No necesitaba saber aparte que Kurt había escogido ese restaurant por su servicio rápido; estaba casi acabándosele el tiempo. Kurt estaba asombrado de ver que Finn todavía comía como un adolescente en crecimiento. Cuando la hamburguesa de Finn, llamada "De todo menos.." llegó, esta prácticamente llenaba todo el plato. Kurt se sentía lleno nada más de verla. Finn se emocionó al ver las "frings," una canasta llena de papas a la francesa _y _aros de cebolla. Y todo se comió.

"No sé si aplaudirte o llamar a un cardiólogo de emergencia." Kurt dijo mientras Finn se pasaba el último trozo de comida.

Finn se rió e intentó protestar cuando Kurt pagó la cuenta. Kurt rodó los ojos a su hermanastro. "Tú eres el que vino a ayudarme, así que de la cuenta me encargo yo."

En el corto camino de regreso, Finn empezó a contarle a Kurt la historia de cómo uno de los chicos en el taller quedó elevado en uno de los autos por que el overol se le enredó en el motor.

Kurt empezó a reírse, pero Finn se quedó congelado a media oración cuando estaban a unos pasos de la puerta.

Rachel estaba parada en el último escalón, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de David, besándolo.

Kurt entró en pánico y miró a Finn, todavía intentando descifrar como estaba tan temprano en la casa, y besándose con alguien en la puerta, y sobre todo Finn ahí viendo todo.

"Bueno Kurt, creo que tenias razón. Ella realmente ya lo supero. Se ve realmente feliz."

Finn se giró y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario.

"Finn, espera!"

La iba a _matar. _Oh, no era que ella lo hubiera superado, eso era obvio que ambos necesitaban hacerlo. Solo que el hecho de que su hermano la hubiera visto cuando obviamente todavía no estaba seguro del todo. Miró de reojo a la casa, viendo a David despidiéndose de Rachel, que le estaba aventando un beso. Se metió a la casa por un brevísimo momento, para salir con una carpeta que iba metiendo a su bolso, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la calle, a la parada de autobuses.

Kurt soltó un enorme y dramático suspiro y se pinchó el puente de la nariz. Se giró hacia Finn, que había desaparecido. "Finn!" gritó caminando rápidamente hacia donde creía que había ido, hasta que lo halló pateando una caja vacía de fruta afuera de una tienda.

"Una cosa… es saber que se ha terminado," dijo Finn, con el dolor escrito en todo el rostro. "otra muy diferente es verlo con tus propios ojos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estaba saliendo con alguien más?"

A Kurt le dolía también ver a su hermano tan triste. "Ella no… digo.. Es algo nuevo. No empezaron a salir hasta hace un par de semanas Finn, a lo mucho han salido un par de veces. Pero, ¿no es no lo que dijiste que querías para ella? ¿Qué finalmente lo superara y pudiera hacer su vida aquí?"

Finn se quedó viendo sus zapatos, rascando el piso con la punta de su pie. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"Bueno," Kurt suspiró, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Ella ya se fue. Creo que regresó por algo que olvido, no sé. Pero ya la vi irse. Sola." Añadió al ver el rostro de Finn, totalmente invadido por la tristeza. "SE fue sola. ¿No me dijiste que Puck y tu iban a tener un torneo o algo hoy?"

Finn miró a lo lejos. "Si, es algo por el Xbox, vamos a tener una sesión en línea para poder volar cosas toda la noche."

Kurt lo arrastró por la calle, para regresar. "suena exactamente a lo que necesitas. Explosivos, dispararle a todo mundo a la cara, lo que sea que hagan los hombres."

Finn se medio rió. _Esa es buena señal, al menos. _Regresaron rápidamente a casa de Kurt. Finn se metió al baño; tenía otras dos horas y media de viaje por delante- el celular de Kurt vibró sobre el mostrador donde lo había dejado junto con las llaves y la cartera. Revisó su reloj. 3:45 y todavía tenía que cambiarse la camisa y volver a peinarse.

_¿Cuál es tu dirección? No tengo acceso a información personal aquí ;)_

Kurt sonrió, mordiéndose el pulgar, le mandó su dirección en un mensaje con una carita igual.

Finn saló del baño, pero ante la mirada y la ceja levantada de Kurt, se regresó a lavarse las manos.

"Es asqueroso Finn. Ya eres grande para eso."

"Lo siento."

Finn caminó hacia los escalones, pero se detuvo. "Lo siento por lo de hace rato. Por…molestarme." Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su camioneta.

"Ven acá." Kurt le hizo una seña para que se acercara y poderle dar un abrazo apropiado, incluso meciéndolo de lado a lado, como Carole solía hacerlo. Finn enterró su rostro en el hombro de Kurt, temblando apenas perceptiblemente. "Hey, hey… todo va a salir bien. Sabes que hicieron lo correcto."

Finn asintió contra el cuello de Kurt, y dijo apenas audible, "Es que… duele."

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Kurt miró hacia el frente y vio a Blaine. Blaine con una botella de vino con un moño de regalo. Blaine, con una expresión completamente herida y confundida.

"Yo… Salí temprano. Pensé sorprenderte. Ah… tonto de mi."

Kurt se alejó de Finn, horrorizado. "No, no, no, este es mi hermano!"

Blaine los miró, y Kurt sabía que no se parecían en nada. Ese era uno de los momentos en que hubiera ayudado olvidar eso que siempre decía Burt, "Los únicos hermanastros en esta casa son los de los cuentos"

"Es mi hermanastro. ¿Podrías imaginar que tuviera los mismos patines que tiene por pies él?"

"Hey!"

"Lo siento Finn, este es mi amigo Blaine." Le dio una mirada significativa a Finn, y le hizo el gesto señalando a Blaine.

"Huh?" Finn parecía que estaba intentando resolver un crucigrama o algo así, hasta que al fin entendió. "Oh, el bombero Blaine!"

Increíble. ¿Siempre iba a ser así cuando se encontrara con Blaine? Increíblemente incomodo y Kurt haciendo el ridículo?

"Blaine, este es mi hermanastro Finn. Vino hasta acá para traerme algunas cosas que había estado guardando."

Blaine se movió, incomodo aun sin entrar a la casa. "Oh, si tienes visitas familiares, podemos reagendar…"

Kurt rodó los ojos y jaló a Blaine por el codo para que entrara y pudiera cerrar la puerta. "No seas ridículo. Finn estaba por irse; tiene planes con algunos amigos de la prepa, verdad?"

Finn sonriendo, mirándolos. "Hey, tu eres un bombero, verdad?"

"Agente de Protección Civil, si."

"Oh, ¿así se llaman? Lo siento, no sabía.

Blaine cerró los ojos un instante y sonrió gentilmente. "Está bien, casi nadie nos llama así."

"Bueno… ustedes tienen un poste como el de los Cazafantasmas?"

Blaine de hecho se rió con eso. Kurt quería oírlo reír por siempre, hacia que la piel se le enchinara y que sintiera algo muy agradable por toda la espalda.

"Me imagino que te refieres al tubo de deslizamiento. Si, si lo tenemos, pero no lo usamos mucho desde que movimos las oficinas al piso superior y dejamos las habitaciones abajo.

Kurt anotó mentalmente que la oficina de Blaine estaba separada de los demás.

_Enfócate, deja de pensar a futuro._

"La próxima vez que vengas a la ciudad, dile a tu hermano que te lleve a la estación. Incluso dejaré que te deslices, si quieres." Blaine se inclinó hacia Finn, como si le fuera a decir algo secreto. "Es increíblemente divertido."

"Genial! Eso es lo máximo, Kurt. Qué bueno que estas saliendo con un tipo como el."

No era tan remota la posibilidad de que estuvieran saliendo llamas de los ojos de Kurt. "Bien, Finn… como sea," canturreó. "Estoy contento de que hubiéramos podido pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Conduce con cuidado y muchas gracias por traerme mis cosas, realmente lo aprecio.!

Lo abrazó con un solo brazo, y prácticamente lo empujó a la salida. Oyó que Finn se iba riendo. Oh, y ahora no era tan inocente como parecía, al menos eso ya había aprendido Kurt.

Cuando al fin salió, Kurt se giró para ver a Blaine, temiendo que estuviera decepcionado. "Entonces… saliste temprano, verdad?"

Blaine sonrió sonrojándose. "si.. Tuve un impulse irresistible y eso usualmente me mete en problemas."

Kurt le hizo un gesto, caminando a la puerta, respondiendo, "Impulsivo suena bien para mí. Aunque eso de hacer conclusiones antes de tiempo, no tanto."

Ambos se despidieron de la camioneta cuando pasó alejándose.

"Tu hermano es realmente alto. Como, _muy_ alto."

Kurt se detuvo en la puerta para dejar que Blaine entrara primero. "Mi papá pensó en cortarle un pedazo a todas las puertas por arriba, para ayudarle con todo lo que tenía que agacharse." Kurt se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina, sonriendo. "Bueno ¿Qué trae en la mano Capitán?"

Riendo, Blaine se frotó la nuca con la mano libre y le tendió la botella a Kurt. "Es pequeño regalo de bienvenida."

"Bueno, si no eres encantador," Kurt sonrió ampliamente, tomando la botella. "Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte." Kurt buscó dentro de los estantes hasta que encontró una hielera de cristal. Vació una bandeja de hielos antes de examinar la etiqueta, era una buena botella de Viognier, perfecta para una noche de verano y dejó la botella en hielo. "Dejemos que se enfríe y quizás nos tomamos una copa más tarde?"

Kurt dejó instalado a Blaine en un sillón de la sala con varias revistas a la mano antes de meterse a cambiar de ropa. Se puso una camisa de vestir azul grisáceo que acentuaba su esbelta figura y que resaltaba sus ojos, junto con unos jeans oscuros. Se revisó el cabello en el espejo, y de puntillas se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola apenas un tanto. Blaine estaba sentado cómodamente, un pie sobre su otra rodilla, completamente absorbido en el último numero de Vogue.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo, descansando sus manos en la orilla de su tocador, suspirando frente a su reflejo. "Bien vestido, atractivo, trae regalos de bienvenida, le gusta leer Vogue. Es… perfecto."

Salió de la habitación, llamando su atención. "Bueno, nos vamos?"

Blaine se quedó quieto, mirándolo. Dejó la revista en la mesa, levantándose, sus ojos sin alejarse de la figura de Kurt. La intensidad en su mirada era demasiada; no que fuera desagradable, solo que no era algo que Kurt estuviera acostumbrado.

"Te ves maravilloso."

Kurt juntó las manos, inclinando la cabeza, diciendo coqueto, "Tú no te ves tan mal por cierto."

Blaine asintió apenas con la cabeza y movió la mano, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Quizás podríamos caminar un rato? Hay varios lugares que quisiera mostrarte."

"Me encantaría." _Mucho,… yo también quisiera mostrarte varias cosas—Hey, relájate!, la noche es joven, de hecho todavía no es de noche._

Salieron de la casa, caminando por el vecindario, caminando tranquilamente mientras Blaine le iba señalando que tiendas evitar, donde había la mejor comida tailandesa, y cosas así. A veces, sus manos o sus hombros chocaban entre ellos mientras caminaban, emocionando a Kurt.

En una de esas ocasiones, vio a Blaine sonrojado y sonriente después de que puso la mano sobre la espalda de Kurt para guiarlo entre un montón de personas. El rostro de Kurt dolía de tanto sonreír. No que se quejara.

Hablaron de las cosas habituales: de donde habían crecido, de cuál era el último libro que habían ledo, de que películas habían visto, hablando fácilmente entre ellos. No hubo momentos incómodos, sin ninguna ocasión para que Kurt pensara que Blaine era raro, o que tenía alguna manía extraña, o alguna de las horribles cosas que pueden pasar cuando estas conociendo a alguien.

Después de que la mesera del restaurante tomó su orden, Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, feliz de que Blaine hubiera escogido sentarse afuera. Estaba delicioso el clima, el cielo azul sin nubes y agradablemente cálido.

"Me he dado cuenta de algo contigo," dijo Kurt, haciéndole una falsa mirada de sospecha a Blaine mientras este dejaba la servilleta en su regazo.

"¿De qué?"

"No te gusta hablar de tu trabajo."

Blaine se quedó quieto.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que no voy a meter la pata con eso," Kurt dijo. "Si ese es un tema fuera del alcance de la conversación, solo dímelo. Podemos hablar de teatro musical y cine francés – porque si te gusta el cine francés, verdad?- bueno, podemos hablar de eso toda la noche si prefieres."

Blaine soltó una risita. "Bueno, no podría decir que adoro el cine francés, solo he visto algunas películas. Pero me ha gustado lo que he visto. Y…" dejó de hablar, mirando la gente que caminaba por la calle. "Creo que mi trabajo ha invadido demasiado mi vida; no quiero que invada la parte placentera también."

Kurt sonrió aun con el vaso pegado a sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbito. "Oh, bueno, entonces, ya entiendo."

"Aparte," Blaine dijo, dándole un golpecito a Kurt en el pie por debajo de la mesa. "Hay mucho tiempo para hablar de esas cosas, verdad?"

"Oh, lo hay?"

Blaine se rió mientras la mesera llegaba con sus platillos, dándole una sonrisa encantadora. A Kurt no le importó la interrupción; tendría después la oportunidad de que le explicara eso de "Mucho tiempo" después.

Y si Blaine no quería que su trabajo invadiera las partes placenteras de su vida, eso solo significaba que Kurt tenía que asegurarse de que _esa _parte de su vida fuera plenamente satisfactoria.

* * *

Ambos acordaron con que la comida había excedido las expectativas. Blaine tomó la cuenta dejando a Kurt protestando. "Yo te invite Kurt. Tu puedes encargarte de la próxima, si quieres."

Kurt suspiró, recargándose en la silla, sonriendo. Que estuviera diciendo que habría una próxima vez era muy Buena señal. "Está bien, me gusta esa idea."

Todavía era temprano como para despedirse, así que empezaron a caminar a un parque cercano. Blaine estaba muy interesado en escuchar de la familia de Kurt. Ambos se sentaron en una banca, suficientemente cerca como para que se sintiera la mutua atracción, pero ninguno de los dos suficientemente atrevido como para mostrarse físicos todavía.

Blaine se dio cuenta de algo. "No hablas de tu mamá. Solo de Carole."

"Oh." Kurt sacudió la cabeza, un tanto desinflado. "Ella murió de pronto cuando tenía 8 años. Siempre fuimos nada mas mi papá y yo, y luego Carole y Finn se unieron a la familia. Todos los que son cercanos a mi saben de ella, así que a veces olvido que hay personas que no tienen idea."

"¿Cómo era ella?"

Una cosa que Kurt estaba disfrutando mucho de Blaine, era que cuando Blaine le preguntaba algo, realmente escuchaba. No era una gentileza artificial, genuinamente estaba interesado en saber. Eso le daba más confianza a Kurt; su voz se hizo más suave, sus ojos viendo hacia lo lejos, mientras los recuerdos de historias a la hora de dormir y de un perfume dulce lo envolvían.

"Recuerda que realmente era pequeño cuando ella murió, así que la mayoría de mis recuerdos era de cómo me sentía con ella. Yo me parezco mucho a ella, aunque tengo los ojos de mi papá. Ella era divertida, le encantaba reírse. Aparentemente, heredé su risa también. Mi papa siempre era el serio, todavía lo es," Kurt dijo, sonriéndole a Blaine. "Pero ella… no es como decirlo, estaba tan… viva. Llena de vida. Llena felicidad, de alegría, de amor."

Y sintió como Blaine le tomaba de a mano, cubriéndola con la propia. Eso amplio la cálida sensación de su pasado, volviéndolo una esperanza en el futuro.

"Suena maravillosa."

Kurt se volteó a ver a Blaine, mucho más cerca ahora. Sus ojos del color del whiskey lo estaban viendo directamente, buscando algo en él. La respiración de Kurt se sentía pesada en su pecho. "Lo era."

Blaine miró sus manos y enredó sus dedos entre los de Kurt. Se sentía cálido, firme, como si fuera una pieza que le faltaba a Kurt desde hace mucho y que había por fin regresado a su lugar. Blaine, ausentemente, empezó a rozar su pulgar con el dorso de su mano, mandándole escalofríos directos a la espalda de Kurt.

"¿Wes te dijo que mi padre falleció, verdad?" Era apenas un susurro, y Blaine no necesitó voltear a ver a Kurt para que se lo confirmara. "El era, uh, un buen hombre. Muy respetado."

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de tomar la mano de Blaine entre la suyas. Dejó la mano de Blaine en su rodilla, con la palma para arriba, masajeando con ambos pulgares sobre la piel. Kurt miraba a sus manos, sin levantar la vista cuando preguntó, "¿Pero?"

Blaine exhaló suavemente, soltando un ruidito de satisfacción con lo que hacia Kurt. "Pero. Era un hombre complicado. Nunca supe donde estaba parado con él. Tu sabes…hmm." Se movió en la banca, alineando su pierna con la de Kurt, girando su torso de tal manera que su pecho casi estaba recargado en el hombro de Kurt. Kurt notó apenas que el sol estaba metiéndose, pero para él, lo único que existía en ese momento eran ellos dos.

Kurt tenía la impresión de que Blaine estaba intentando decir algo realmente importante y definitivamente doloroso. Espero pacientemente, feliz de que al menos pudiera ofrecerle algo de confort y cariño junto con su atención.

"No sé si alguna vez estuvo orgulloso de mi. Si alguna vez estuvo feliz de que hubiera seguido sus pasos. Algunos de los muchachos de la estación que lo conocían bien dicen que sí, pero si nunca me lo dijo…"

Kurt entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine; se giró hacia él y respondió suavemente, "Entonces, ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber?"

"Exacto." Blaine buscó el rostro de Kurt. Si era aprobación, Kurt tenía mucha que darle. Blaine pasó sus dedos, acomodando el cabello sobre la oreja de Blaine, deslizando su mano después por el cuello de Kurt, apretando ligeramente su hombro.

Kurt apenas podía respirar; estaban tan cerca, cada musculo en tensión, hormigueando en la necesidad de mas contacto.

"Perdonen, podrían ayudarme con esta dirección?"

Fueron arrancados a la realidad cuando una mujer mayor les preguntó por una dirección. Kurt parpadeó, y se intentó recomponer, acomodando su camisa y tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras Blaine se levantaba para encaminar a la señora.

"Gracias," les dijo, sonriéndoles.

Blaine se volvió a sentar, un poco más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado a Kurt. Todavía estaba sonriendo de una forma que hacía que cada nervio de Kurt se electrificara, así que era algo bueno. Kurt miró hacia la mano de Blaine, respiró profundo y la tomó entre las suyas. Blaine le dio un pequeño apretón y levantó a Kurt.

"¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado, para que podamos platicar mejor?"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Claro, seria agradable. ¿Hay algún lado en especial que quieras ir?"

Balanceando sus manos entre sus cuerpos, Blaine respondió despacio, "¿Es muy presuntuoso si te pido que regresemos a tu casa?"

_Derretirse. Esto es lo que significa esa palabra._ "Para nada. Aparte, tenemos todavía esa botella de vino."

No hablaron mucho de regreso, pero eso se sentía bien. El sol ya se había ocultado completamente, y Kurt empezaba a adorar que ese "tour" se estuviera volviendo en algo irremediablemente romántico. Caminaron de la mano todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, Blaine se excuso, dándole la oportunidad a Kurt de mandarle un mensaje medio histérico a Rachel.

_NO SE TE OCURRA REGRESAR EN VARIAS HORAS. Me lo debes._

Kurt encontró 2 copas de vino y el descorchador. Su teléfono sonó con la respuesta.

_YAAAAAAAAYYYY!_

Kurt sonrió y puso su celular en silencio

* * *

Kurt estaba agradecido de que su departamento no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un sillón enorme. Mientras la velada continuaba (y la botella de vino se vaciaba) ambos se movían progresivamente más cerca del otro, compartiendo momentos, tanto dulces como tristes de su asado. La ocasión en la que Kurt había salido del closet con su padre. La forma en que Burt prácticamente había rodado los ojos como si dijera, "No, en serio? Apenas me dices?" La forma en que la madre de Blaine le había acariciado su cabello y le había preguntado, "pero, ¿estás seguro?" en un tono nervioso y triste.

Como Kurt había sido empujado y maltratado durante toda la escuela, pero que había salido de todo sin odiar, feliz de ser el mismo, orgulloso de quien era. Como Blaine había pasado la mayor parte de la escuela gracias a su encanto y su manera de verse, aunque les agradaba a las personas, nadie lo amaba completamente.

Ambos tenían las piernas dobladas, los zapatos hace rato que habían sido descartados. Kurt tenía su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, sus dedos dibujando circulitos en los hombros de Blaine, bajando por su brazo, subiendo para volver a empezar. Kurt sabía que había tenido suerte. Su padre siempre lo había apoyado, y Carole y Finn no fueron la excepción. Había pasado por varios problemas, le habían roto el corazón una que otra vez, pero Blaine parecía tan solo.

Una vez que las compuertas se abrieron, Blaine parecía que necesitaba seguir hablando. A Kurt no le importaba en lo mas mínimo; sentía como si le hubieran dado un regalo enorme al otorgarle su confianza.

"Nunca hubo apodos en la casa, mi padre no era un maldito-" Blaine empezó a rascar la costura del cojín cercano al muslo de Kurt. "Pero siempre sentí que estaban ahí, flotando, esperando ser dichas… no sé si tenga sentido."

Kurt acarició el brazo de Blaine y le dio un apretón en la mano. Le dolía en el alma ver a Blaine así, y una vez más se recordó lo afortunado que era de tener a Burt Hummel por padre. "Solo querías ser respetado."

La respiración de Blaine se detuvo un instante.

"Lo mereces, Blaine. Él no tenía que salir en la Marcha del Orgullo Gay para demostrarlo, pero te debió haber dicho que te respetaba, que le importabas. Lo siento mucho."

Blaine descansó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Kurt en el respaldo del sofá. "¿Por qué me siento tan a gusto contigo?"

Ahí estaba alguien realmente amable, tan interesante, alguien a quien cuidar, y que estaba interesado en _él_. Eso le daba la valentía de atreverse a cosas que antes no había hecho; Blaine parecía estarle ofreciendo algo que Kurt había estado buscando, y algo en sus ojos, le daba la seguridad de obtenerlo. Acarició la mejilla de Blaine, pasando ligeramente su mano por los músculos de su cuello y la descansó sobre el pecho de Blaine. Él atrapó la mano de Kurt con la propia, forzándolo a acercarse.

"No lo sé," Kurt dijo suavemente. "Pero me siento igual contigo,"

No había necesidad de bromear para aligerar el ambiente, no existía esa sensación de miedo de que todo fuera terriblemente mal. Kurt se sentía seguro. Solido. Deseado. Ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose a la mitad de un beso dulce. Kurt se alejó un poco, aun acariciando la mejilla de Blaine con sus dedos, preguntando, "¿Esto está bien?"

Blaine contestó con un beso más fuerte, agarrando el rostro de Kurt mientras sus labios respondían si, _si_. Kurt mantuvo una mano en el pecho de Blaine, pero enredó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, profundizando el beso, emocionado por cada pequeño ruido que Blaine hacia cuando Kurt se agarró con fuerza a la camisa de Blaine para acercarlo más hacia él.

Blaine se hizo hacia atrás eventualmente, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Kurt. La respiración de Kurt se detuvo, preocupado de que Blaine quisiera detenerse.

"¿Qué es lo que hice…" Blaine murmuró, sus labios rozando levemente la mandíbula de Kurt, "…para merecerte?" SE hizo hacia atrás, su pulgar acariciándole la mejilla a Kurt. Kurt se sentía mareado y a la vez, tan sólidamente aferrado a Blaine.

Blaine quitó la mano de Kurt de su camisa y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Kurt anhelaba el romance, había soñado con encontrar a un hombre que fuera caballeroso, amable y atractivo, de alguna forma, tenia frente a él a la personificación de todo lo que había buscado, casi señalado por letras de neón, solo por si no lo había notado.

Kurt pegó sus frentes, diciendo, "¿Estás seguro que no estoy soñando? Espera, no me digas que no es cierto." Beso a Blaine de nuevo, murmurando contra sus labios. "Cinco minutos más, papá," y sintió como Blaine sonrió contra sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Arqueando la espalda, Kurt se presionó contra él mientras enredaba sus brazos en torno al cuello de Blaine. "Deseaba tanto hacer esto desde que te conocí," Kurt susurró en el oído de Blaine, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Trazó una línea de besos siguiendo la frente de Blaine, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Algo en Blaine hacia enternecer a Kurt, quería abrazarlo con fuerza, para hacerlo sentir seguro, y después empujarlo al sofá para conocerlo mucho, _mucho_ mejor.

Blaine finalmente rompió el beso, descansando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón de nuevo, mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa apenas dibujada y los ojos entrecerrados.

"En serio, ¿Qué hice?" Blaine preguntó de nuevo, con una expresión tierna en el rostro, mientras seguía dibujando líneas en el pecho de Kurt.

Kurt se rió quedamente, sin entender bien la pregunta pero sin importarle nada más que las olas de emoción que lo invadían. No era solo un beso; había algo más con Blaine, con lo que era, como Kurt se sentía. Blaine se sentía como algo.. Mas. Era más que una linda cita con un tipo atractivo, más que besar a alguien que encontrara interesante, más que solo un momento.

Con la respiración agitada, se recostó contra el brazo del sillón, tomando una de las manos de Blaine entre las suyas, y entrelazando sus tobillos. Kurt quería reír, quería adelantarse a los años en que fueran viejos y felices juntos, quería no dejar de besarlo nunca, quería aliviar cada pena que tuviera.

"Bueno Capitán, ¿quien diría que es tan bueno para estas cosas?"

Blaine inclinó la cabeza, riendo. "Bueno," dijo mirando a Kurt con esas ridículamente largas pestañas, haciendo que el corazón de Kurt se volviera loco. "Tú no lo haces tan mal."

Blaine se aferró a la mano de Kurt, atrayéndolo a otro beso lánguido, cambiando sus cuerpos, el peso de Kurt sobre él. Kurt sentía como el calor se iba expandiendo en su abdomen, irradiando a cada punto de su cuerpo que estuviera conectado con el de Blaine. Blaine, su mano aun entrelazada con la de Kurt, levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, para poder recostarlos a ambos sobre el sofá; Kurt quedó entre sus piernas, para poder besarlo ampliamente.

Blaine hacia pequeños ruidos cada vez que la boca de Kurt se dirigía a su cuello, atrás de su oreja, en sus sienes. Era cas demasiado, la emoción de sentirse completo, así que se detuvo, trazando la línea del cabello de Blaine con su nariz, percibiendo ese deje al shampoo de Blaine, y bajo eso ese tenue aroma que era solo _él._

"Por favor, dime que no soy solo yo, " Kurt pidió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, dejando besos en este.

Blaine, que había estado recorriendo tranquilizadoramente sus manos en la espalda de Kurt, se detuvo para abrazarlo fuerte contra sí. "No, no eres nada mas tu."

Kurt se movió a un costado, levantándose sobre su codo, sus dedos acomodando delicadamente el cabello de Blaine. "Yo solo…," exhaló, cerrando los ojos un instante para poder decirlo. "Normalmente no traigo a hombres a mi departamento después de la primera cita. Pero también, no había tenido una primera cita en bastante tiempo."

"Idiotas," Blaine murmuró, besando el interior de la muñeca de Kurt.

Oh, se estaba enamorando y feo. Era igualmente emocionante y aterrorizante. Kurt levantó la ceja, esperando…

"Oh, bueno, no. yo tampoco hago esto normalmente. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí también. Quizás…" Blaine divagó, y Kurt sintió que lo estaba viendo realmente, buscando _algo. _"Quizás se supone que debía de esperar. Esperar por esto. Por ti."

Kurt se sonrojó completamente y dejó caer su frente contra el cuello de Blaine. Soltó una risita. "Sabes, en cualquier otra persona, eso sonaría _tan_ falso."

Sintió como Blaine se tensó; Kurt levantó el rostro para ver a Blaine con una expresión tan triste, que le tomó por las mejillas y lo besó suavemente dos veces."

"No lo es." Blaine insistió.

Kurt se acomodó entre el respaldo del sofá y el cálido cuerpo de Blaine, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y colgando de la orilla del sofá. Descansó su mano sobre el corazón de Blaine, flexionando los dedos, sintiendo el algodón de la playera de Blaine. "Lo sé." Miró a Blaine a los ojos y repitió. "Lo sé, pero… es… me siento tan fuera de balance aquí. Eso es todo."

"No eres el único, "Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, sus dedos dibujando líneas arriba y abajo del brazo de Kurt, haciéndolo estremecer desde la espalda hasta la coronilla. "¿Alguna idea de lo que debemos hacer?"

Kurt se rió, una risa verdadera que venía de un lugar dentro de él donde la alegría no había anidado tanto desde hace mucho. "bueno, puedo pensar en un par de cosas, pero todo eso requiere más de una cita. Dime si quieres anticuado."

Blaine held him closer, kissing his hair. Kurt could feel the warmth of his  
breath ruffling it. "I like that about you. I'm a little old fashioned, too. I  
want to get to know you more."

Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte, besando su cabello. Kurt podia sentir la calidez de su aliento en su cabello. "Me gusta eso de ti. Yo tambien soy un poco anticuado. Quiero conocerte mas primero."

Kurt se acomodó mejor, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de abrazar a alguien que era bueno y que lo deseaba.

"Me … me preocupa mi trabajo… por ti," Blaine dijo al fin.

Kurt jugó con el bolsillo de la playera polo de Blaine, acariciando el pequeño pedazo de piel que empezaba a mostrar tras los botones. El trabajo de Blaine, definitivamente era algo que tenían que discutir, lo sabía. Tenía un nudo en el estomago, temiendo inmediatamente de que Blaine no quisiera seguir en esto por el tono de preocupación de su voz. "¿Es por las horas? ¿O por el peligro? ¿O por los horribles pantalones con esa mezcla de algodón y polyester? Porque siendo honestos; nunca pensé que pudiera salir con un hombre que vistiera fibras sintéticas tan horribles, así que va a ser todo un reto."

El pecho de Blaine subió y bajo con su risa. "Sip, divertido, también."

Ahí estaba ese "también" de nuevo. Kurt sonrió pegado al pecho de Blaine, disfrutando de la calidez de ese momento. Se sentó bien de nuevo, jalando a Blaine para que se levantara también. Tomó las manos de Blaine, sus pulgares recorriendo una y otra vez las muñecas de Blaine.

"En serio, ahora sí, dime que te preocupa."

Mirando sus manos por un momento, Blaine abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. Una parte de Kurt se sentía tonta por tener una conversación tan serie con un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero otra parte –y que afortunadamente tenía una voz más fuerte—estaba emocionado de saber que Blaine no era inmune a lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre los dos. Kurt se había enamorado anteriormente, se había imaginado que había amado o que era amado por otros, pero esos sentimientos parecían tonterías comparados con cómo se sentía ahora. Estaba demasiado emocionado, por supuesto, como si su corazón tuviera volando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía solido y seguro.

"Nos podemos morir, sabes? Y … es _horrible_ cuando eso pasa."

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y sus manos temblaron por solo un segundo; Blaine se dio cuenta de eso. Apretó sus manos y las dejó libres, descansando su codo en el respaldo del sillón y la otra mano la metió entre su cuerpo y el otro cojín, alejándose.

Kurt quería abrazarlo, volver a recostarse contra él y nunca, nunca soltarlo. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Trataba de pensar bien las cosas. Era suficientemente difícil tener a Blaine ahí sentado, el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y rosados y lo suficientemente cerca como para jalarlo y seguir besándolo. Pero tenía que concentrarse.

"Es…" Kurt quiso preguntar, nervioso. "…es así como falleció tu padre, Blaine?" se estiró sin poder evitarlo, acariciando su pómulo con su pulgar. "¿por eso no quieres hablar de tu madre?"

Blaine cerró los ojos, sosteniendo la mano de Kurt en su lugar antes de besar su palma. "Si… Y si."

"¿No quieres platicarme de eso? Quizás así podría…" Kurt se mordió el labio, queriendo escoger bien sus palabras. "… podría entender bien?"

Con la cabeza inclinada, reclinada sobre su mano, Blaine le sostuvo la mirada a Kurt, los músculos en su quijada moviéndose. "No," dijo en un suspiro, "pero siento que en algún momento necesito decírtelo. Principalmente, porque no quiero enamo.." Blaine se sonrió sonriendo y termino mordiéndose el labio inferior. "No quiero ilusionarme. Realmente me gustas Kurt. No me había sentido tan… ilusionado, como si estuviera despertando, no sé, en mucho tiempo. Estas haciendo que quiera intentarlo…"

Kurt sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. No, definitivamente, Blaine no era inmune a lo que se que estuviera pasando entre ellos. Pero. _Podemos morir. _ "¿Quieres intentar, que?"

"Esto," Blaine respondió, señalándolos. "No he tenido una cita desde, bueno, desde antes de que mi padre falleciera. Pero, tienes que saber Kurt, que en cualquier llamada que recibamos, eso puede ser el final. Es…" él suspiró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, y viéndose tan solitario que Kurt no pudo contener su impulso más tiempo. Kurt deslizo su mano tras el cuello de Blaine, pegando sus frentes, anhelando el contacto.

"No voy a decir que no es una idea atemorizante," Kurt sabía que sonaba desesperado y con miedo, pero quería que Blaine supiera que estaba intentando entender. "Pero no _siempre_ es así. No es _siempre_ lo peor que pueda pasar. Después de todo, fue una llamada lo que te trajo a mí."

Ambos se besaron, ambos necesitando esa conexión. Era demasiado, Kurt pensó. Oh, Blaine era demasiado, eso lo sabía. Pero tenía que tener muy claro que con todas las maravillosas cosas que tenia Blaine consigo, también había otras cosas. _Podemos morir._

"Creo que podría hacer esto toda la noche, abrazarte." Blaine susurró.

Kurt descansó su cabeza en el hombre de Blaine. "Eso serial lindo."

"Pero," susurró, besando la frente de Kurt. "Sé que se está haciendo tarde, y alguien me dijo hace días lo importante que era su sueño de belleza."

Riendo, Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás. "No quiero que te vayas, pero lo entiendo. Tengo mucho en que pensar."

Blaine de inmediato volvió a cerrarse, el dolor regresando a sus ojos, así que Kurt se inclinó sobre él, respirando despacio sobre sus labios. "Quiero estar seguro que esto vale la pena tanto como pienso." Besó a Blaine, solo un roce de los labios, pero sintió que Blaine lo pegaba a él, besándole más intensamente.

"No estaba bromeando con eso de que podría estarme aquí toda la noche, pero tengo llamado mañana temprano, así que también debería irme a dormir."

Kurt asintió, levantando a Blaine sobre sus pies y enredándole los brazos. Kurt se meció, caminando hacia la puerta principal, aun sosteniendo a Blaine entre sus brazos. Se estiró por detrás de él, para abrir la puerta, plantando un beso final en el cuello de Blaine. "Lo siento, no puedo dejar de hacer eso." Kurt sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, pero no podía aguantarse. Blaine lo hacia ridículamente feliz. Algo en lo que definitivamente debía de pensar.

Deteniéndose en la puerta, Blaine miró a Kurt, sonriéndole de regreso. "Creo que yo tampoco."

Kurt iba a necesitar empezar a agarrarse de las cosas cuando estuviera cerca de Blaine , porque estaba a punto de derretirse de nuevo. _Podría acostumbrarme a ver esa sonrisa_. Kurt suspiró. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Kurt, te hablo más tarde?"

"Más te vale."

Blaine volvió a brincar el escalón, subiendo para poder besar Kurt delicadamente. "Dulces sueños.

Kurt tuvo que recordarse de respirar. "Así serán."

Se quedó en la puerta, viendo como Blaine se alejaba_. Y es terrible cuando ocurre._

Y ahí van sus dulces sueños.

* * *

**NT**

Realmente, realmente adoro esta historia, me derrite bajo las montañas de azucar... bueno, eso y lo HOT que debe ser Blaine en un traje de bombero XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, soooorry por mi desaparición, pero entre el trabajo y la compu que se anda muriendo, he andado ausente, pero saben que sigo por aqui. Como les decía en la actualización de "A Political Affaire", he leido comentarios de que FF esta dando de baja muchas cuentas que no estan bien rankeadas, y que aunque tengan por clasificación M, asi las borran por ser demasiado ¿Adultas?, bueno, como fuera, voy a ir creando una cuenta en Scarves and Coffee, nada mas que sepa si estan autorizadas las traducciones,

Dejo los links usuales

De la autora:

Livejournal stoney321 . livejournal 524493 . html

Tumblr heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Y mi tumblr: ircontracorriente . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto!

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Kurt pasó una noche estresado, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, su mente incapaz de solo pensar en los dulces momentos que habían pasado, si no terminaba recreando todos los horribles pensamientos donde personas salían lastimadas. No podía dejar de pensar lo peor. Tontamente, el lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Se sentó en la mesa con su café, apenas enfocándose en el crucigrama de ese día. N podía dejar de pensar lo maravilloso que había sido poder abrirse con Blaine. Lo conmovido que había estado cuando Blaine compartió sus recuerdos. Conectándose con alguien a un nivel tan personal era emocionante y atemorizante al mismo tiempo, porque debajo de todo había preocupación real. _Podemos morir_. El no sabía que pensar de eso, apenas podía ajustarse al hecho de que cuando Blaine y sus compañeros salían a trabajar, había una posibilidad bastante real de que podrían no regresar.

Rachel salió de su habitación después de que Kurt ya había llenado su segunda taza de café. Finalmente había llegado a la casa como a la una de la mañana. Kurt la había oído entrar de puntillas, suponía que en caso de estar molestado a alguien. Kurt no es que fuera un mojigato, pero tampoco era como si fuera a colgar un letrero de "No molestar" en su puerta a la primera cita.

_Me gusta eso de ti. _Kurt sonrió ante su recuerdo. Rachel le dejo un beso en la cabeza cuando pasaba por la cafetera. "Después de que acaba de despertar, espero un reporte completo, señor." Rachel se dejó caer en su silla, descansando la cabeza en su brazo, todavía bostezando. Se estiró para alcanzar su taza a ciegas, Kurt ayudándole puso el asa en su dirección.

Después de unos minutos, se quiso poner al corriente. "Suéltalo. ¿Es un besador maravilloso? ¿Te agarro del rostro? Porque a veces eso es lindo, pero a veces cuando hacen eso, se siente como si te fueran a devorar, como en aquel cuadro de Goya."

Kurt parpadeó. "Yo... hmr… mejor bebe mas de eso," Kurt dijo, señalándole la taza. "Goya," murmuró. "Bueno, si resulta que _si _es un besador maravilloso—"

Tuvo que detenerse por el chillido de emoción de Rachel, sus manos soltando golpes en el aire mientras se agitaba toda en la silla. "_Sabía_ que iba a serlo! Se ve tan… apasionado."

Rodando los ojos, Kurt le hacía gestos con la mano, quitándole importancia. "si, si, lo sabes todo." Suspiró tristemente, mordiendo la orilla de la pluma, distrayéndose en sus pensamientos sobre Blaine.

"Ok," Rachel dijo, en su voz autoritaria, voz tipo líder-que-debe-de-ser-obedecida."¿Qué más pasó? Esos no son suspiros de felicidad, esos no son suspiros de conocí-al-hombre-de-mi-vida-y-vamos-a-escaparnos-y-casarnos-y-adoptar-a-una-hermosa-niña-que-llamaremos-Rchael-por-mi-muy-querida-amiga-que-me-animó-a-salir-con-él."

"No voy a ponerle tu nombre a mi hija, Rachel."

"Traidor."

"Es... es que…" se detuvo, mirando a lo lejos. "Tú sabes que es lo que hace para vivir."

"…y?"

"Rachel." Tenía la boca abierta, irritado por su actitud despreocupada cuando él se estaba volviendo loco de preocupación. "Si, ignoremos el hecho de que es un héroe que desafía la muerte para vivir. Él es… Rachel… él es maravilloso."

Ella deslizó las manos entre las suyas, "Lo sé."

"Y pasamos un rato perfecto, pero todo está pasando tan rápido, todo es tan intenso. Es casi demasiado para poder aguantarlo."

"Kurt," dijo en voz más baja, esperando que él volteara a verla. "Cuando es el correcto, lo sabes. No importa cuando ocurra, solo lo sabes." Ella le dio un apretoncito en las manos, y después enredó sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café para darle un trago, aunque volvió a tomar de la mano a Kurt mientras este pensaba.

"Aparte, situaciones de vida o muerte cuentan como por 3 citas. Ustedes dos ya están técnicamente en la quinta cita, emocionalmente hablando."

El resopló, aunque después volvió a sentirse frustrado.

Estaba tratando de actuar como un adulto, de no pensar las cosas demasiado, de no dejar que las emociones y las acciones impulsivas le impidieran tomar una decisión que no le lastimara. Realmente apestaba

"Rach, siento mucho decirte esto, pero, es importante, tú te sentías así con Finn."

Su mano tembló un poco, pero no lo soltó. "Si hubiera alguna forma de que Broadway y el Taller Hummel existieran en la misma ciudad, todavía me sentiría así."

"Oh, Rachel"

"No, estamos hablando de ti. Yo estoy bien. En serio." Se estresaba a ver que no le creía. "Aparte, esto es una situación completamente diferente. Finn está lejos. Blaine esta _aquí. _Lo siento, pero con todo lo que David me ha contado de Blaine, creo que es perfecto para ti."

Eso despertó su interés. "¿y qué es lo que David te ha platicado?"

"Nada interesante," se rió. "Creo que se había dado cuenta de que te diría lo que él me dijera, te lo iba a decir, así que nada mas me dio la versión familiar de Blaine Anderson, El Hombre, El Mito, LA cosita bonita."

Terminaron comparando datos, y ella tuvo razón; no sabía nada que Blaine no le hubiera dicho antes. Se sintió ligeramente desleal, tratando de conseguir información con alguien más que no fuera él. Blaine le diría todo lo que quisiera cuando estuviera listo.

Rachel le platicó todo de la cena que había tenido con unos amigos del teatro. Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, terminando sus desayunos. Kurt quería platicarle más de Blaine, de lo sólido que se había sentido con él, de cómo podía ver un futuro a su lado, de cómo se había sentido anhelante y feliz y completo, pero también se sentía tonto de sentir todo eso después de salir solo una vez. También, sentía que todo era demasiado valioso como para compartir la emoción y la felicidad de sentirse al fin completo.

* * *

Kurt pasó el resto del día desempacando el resto de sus cosas en la especie de .oficina que tenia. Instalo varias repisas en una pared para guardar todas las telas, herramientas, patrones y suplementos, finalmente complacido de tener su propio lugar de trabajo. Mañana tendría que aguantar a Giovanna y su afán de no usar el mismo vestuario durante todo el espectáculo, así que sacó sus patrones para ir haciendo un nuevo atuendo para ella, que incluía varias varillas de soporte.

_Eso le va a tener que durar una semana al menos._

Estaba cortando unos hilos sueltos más tarde cuando su teléfono vibró.

_Hey. Estaba pensando en ti. B_

Sus pulgares acariciaron el teclado un segundo. _¿Y que estabas pensando? _

Dejó el teléfono de lado, obligándose a caminar a la cocina para volver a llenar su vaso de agua. _No_ se iba a sentar a esperar por una respuesta. Si nada mas llenó el vaso a la mitad y se regreso rápido a la silla porque estaba cansado de desempacar, eso es todo. Incluso alcanzó a acomodar otro carrete de hilo antes de que otro mensaje llegara.

_Lo mucho que disfrute la noche anterior._

Kurt no podía contenerse, tuvo que agarrar el teléfono contra su pecho y darse la oportunidad de sonreír y sentirse feliz por un minuto. Se sentó bien en la silla, girando un pie mientras se mordía el labio al pensar para sí mismo. Anda, atrévete.

Tecleo de regreso. _Yo también. ¿Qué te parece una repetición? El miércoles o el jueves?_

Kurt agarró una jerga para quitar el polvo, acomodando su espacio, acomodando los disfraces en un solo lugar, metiéndolos en bolsas para que estuvieran listos para transportarse, tratando de no echarle miradas a su celular cada segundo, lo que no importaba, porque no había ninguna respuesta.

Se fue a poner la tetera para hacerse algo de té y un aperitivo, sin ponerle atención a la continua falta de respuesta de su teléfono. Después, se sentó ante la mesa; dejó su teléfono en la repisa cercana, solo en caso de alguna emergencia, eso era todo, y trató de llenar el crucigrama que Rachel no había podido resolver. Otra vez, sin estar revisando su teléfono, lo que de todas formas seria una pérdida de tiempo, por que seguía sin haber respuesta.

Y probablemente no había respuesta, por Kurt había presionado demasiado y eso no era atractivo, y no, no pudo portarse nada más tímido y relajado como si no le hubiera emocionado tanto ver a Blaine de nuevo, porque lo primero que quería hacerle era abrazarlo y pegarse a él, y poder disfrutar de su aroma, y besarlo, y solo quedarse así con él, y era por eso que no le respondía, porque era bastante claro que Kurt era una especie de maniaco sexual. ¿Qué era lo que Blaine había dicho? "Soy un tanto anticuado…"

_¿Qué te parece una repetición?_ Kurt bien hubiera escrito: Ven desnudo y con correas.

Y luego, _gracias_, con eso no podía dejar de pensar en todo el entrenamiento y ejercicio que hacia Blaine, y como se vería Blaine desnudo y como seria verlo con las manos sobre su cabeza, estando los músculos de su echo y sus brazos, y entonces su celular vibró, sacándolo de pronto de su deteriorado estado mental.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, antes de agarrar su celular, acomodándose el cabello sobre su oreja al leer el mensaje de Blaine.

_Lo siento, trabajo administrativo me impidió contestarte. El jueves es perfecto._

Kurt no podía aguantarse, aparte, sin Rachel en la casa, se dejó soltar un ruidito ridículamente feliz, después se intentó calmar a s mismo antes de contestar. _Te hablo después con los planes para ese día?_

Casi de inmediato respondió_ Por favor. Y asegúrate de pasarme el código de vestimenta. Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños-_

Código de vestimenta. Blaine quería vestirse apropiadamente. Para Kurt. Oh, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Kurt le mando una sonrisa y estaba vez, ya pudo continuar con ese sueño que tenía pendiente.

* * *

La semana paso como usualmente hacia, Giovanna siendo una pesadilla, el extraño vagabundo que lo llamaba "hermana" en el viaje de regreso en metro seguía oliendo, bueno como vagabundo, los anuncios del NowCasting seguían especificando papeles masculinos que Kurt no podría conseguir ni en un millón de años con su complexión y su tono de voz alto, pero de una forma u otra no parecía tan estresante todo eso, como la semana pasada.

De vez en cuando, Blaine le texteaba un "Hola" o un "Esperando con ganas el jueves". Cada vez que eso pasaba, Kurt se emocionaba hasta la punta de sus pantuflas Gucci (que había ganado con esfuerzo en una subasta de EBay, a una fracción de su precio original y aun con el empaque intacto), sabiendo que tenía algo que esperar. Alguien que esperar.

Había tenido mil ideas para su cita, pero se había quedado con la clásica idea de cena y…? Quería pasar su tiempo hablando, conociéndose lo más que pudieran. Una película o un espectáculo no le darían esa oportunidad. Le dijo a Blaine que el código de vestimenta era "casual elegante- interprétalo como gustes." Claro que después le había mando rápidamente otro mensaje para rectificar. "Nada de fibras sintéticas ;)"

Blaine quería que se encontraran en la estación, porque estaba más cerca de con Kurt que su propio departamento. Eso delimitaba cualquier gesto romántico, como llevarle flores; Kurt no estaba preparado para deslizarse en el trabajo de Blaine con un montón de lirios. Aparte, Blaine de seguro no tenía un florero en su oficina. Casi nadie lo tenía a la mano, lo que mostraba la falta de imaginación de las personas.

Se había vestido cuidadosamente, esperando, como de costumbre, parecer que no se había tardado nada en arreglarse. Elegante y preparado para lo que la noche pudiera depararle. Pantalones de vestir grises, ligeramente ajustados, que colgaban de su cadera, un suéter mezclad e algodón y seda, azul, con un cuello de hola que mostraba sus hombros, y los accesorios simples también. Nada que picara o quisiera matar a nadie. Eso era perfecto cuando tenía que combatir a las multitudes del metro, no cuando estabas en una cita y querías terminar en los brazos de alguien.

Blaine le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que lo esperaría en la estación, así que Kurt caminó el corto camino hacia allá, y vio a unos cuantos hombres en labores. Kurt no podría haber dicho si los tipos eran altos, bajos, tenían todas sus extremidades o estaban hablando en arameo, porque solo tuvo ojos para Blaine. Jeans oscuros ligeramente desgastados, doblados sobre el tobillo –oh tobillos de nuevo- una camisa Oxford rosa claro, Kurt siempre había creído que era buena señal de confianza en sí mismo cuando un hombre usaba ropa rosa, y encima de eso un blazer de lino color arena.

Blaine aun no lo había visto, así que Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo, como conversaba naturalmente con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Los dos hombres parecían pendientes de cada palabra que salía de su boca, Blaine estaba riendo y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a uno de ellos. Se voltearon al sentir que Kurt se aproximaba, y la mirada de Blaine se suavizó, su sonrisa más brillante.

Kurt tenía las manos juntas al frente, sonriéndole nerviosamente, mientras Blaine, con la mano en la cintura de Kurt los presentaba. Su estomago estaba hecho un nudo, emocionado y preocupado, mientras Blaine le daba un beso casual en la mejilla, murmurando "Te ves maravilloso". Kurt, todo sonrojado, miró de reojo a los otros hombres, preocupado que esas demostraciones de afecto fueran demasiado para él. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos hombres les puso atención siquiera, ya que estaban probando el equipo de nuevo.

Ok, está bien entonces. El realmente estaba fuera del closet y todos estaban de acuerdo. Sintió que sus hombros tiraban un poco de la presión que había estado acumulando desde la noche del bar. Blaine aun tenía su mano sobre la cintura de Kurt, en un gesto íntimo.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Kurt pasó su brazo por el hueco que le dejaba Blaine en el suyo y lo guió por la calle. "¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño paseo?"

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo," Blaine rio suavemente.

Kurt murmuró felizmente. "Bueno, quería mostrarte que estaba poniendo atención, y hice reservaciones en el restaurante de comida Thai que tanto mencionaste."

"No deje de hablar de eso, mas bien." Blaine estaba emocionado a un lado de Kurt.

Así que le atiné al lugar perfecto.

"Realmente Kurt, tienen el mejor pato en curry rojo que haya probado…"

Blaine le empezó a decir de los mejores platos, apretando sus manos y jalándole más cerca de si, platicando emocionado. Kurt no podía aguantarse la risa; Blaine aprecia tan boyante y divertido esa noche, como si las últimas veces que se habían visto se hubiera estado restringiendo. No que no hubiera sido divertido, sino más bien como si Blaine hubiera olvidado antes de que tenía permitido reírse y divertir y ahora recordaba finalmente que estaba bien hacerlo.

"Hummel, para dos." Kurt le dijo a la anfitriona, ella los guio a una mesa cómoda que estaba en la parte de atrás, donde había un par de mesas ocupadas. Tuvieron un breve momento incomodo cuando ambos se acercaron para sacarle la silla al otro, se rieron y se sentaron al fin.

"Bueno, vamos a tener que coordinarnos para saber quien le toca ser mas caballeroso en la próxima cita," Blaine dijo, sus ojos brillando de buen humor mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.

"Entonces, yo pido esta noche. Prepárate para que te abran las puertas como nunca antes te las han abierto," Kurt dijo, levantando la ceja. "Pero te haces cargo de ti mismo si algún carruaje nos salpica barro en los abrigos. Estoy vistiendo seda, así que cada quien se cuida a sí mismo."

Blaine le sonrió y se le quedó viendo a los ojos hasta el punto de que Kurt se sintió consciente de sí mismo y termino bajando los ojos al menú. Sintió como el pie de Blaine le daba un aventoncito por debajo de la mesa, lo que quitó sus preocupaciones de que tuviera algo desagradable ene l rostro. Kurt estaba fuera de práctica sintiéndose atractivo. Sabía que su ropa tenía estilo y que le quedaban perfectamente, pero siempre había pensado en sí mismo como algo físicamente abstracto. Algo que vestir bien, como un maniquí. Quería verse bien porque era algo que se hacía. No pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en el "alguien va a verme y le va a gustar lo que ve." Era para ponerse nervioso y emocionado.

"Entonces, " Kurt dijo sonriendo, "¿Cómo estuvo su día Capitán?"

Blaine se rió apenas y se mordió el labio. Kurt hizo una nota mental de seguir diciéndole así; avergonzar a Blaine se estaba volviendo una de sus actividades favoritas. Estaba justo debajo de ver a Blaine, besar a Blaine y Blaine.

"Estuvo bien. Sin gatos en los arboles, y Timmy no se cayó a ningún pozo." Blaine bajó el menú, cerrando las manos sobre la mesa y preguntó, su expresión y su voz suavizándose. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?"

Cariño. Kurt había recibido sobrenombres a través de los años, casi todos hirientes. Princesa, Porcelana, cada adjetivo para "gay", y algunos que habían dolido. Su padre le llamaba "chico," toda la gente cercana a él le decía simplemente Kurt. En apariencia, sabía que Blaine solo estaba bromeando, pero para él, sentía como si algo cálido lo estuviera inundando. El pensar que podía ser el cariño de alguien, que alguien lo quisiera como para decirle cosas lindas lo hacía sentir que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

Tuvo un breve recuerdo de su infancia, de su madre besando a su padre cuando regresando del trabajo, preguntándole, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?" y se abrazaban, y besan y sonreían y el era un niño tan feliz entonces. Su mama siempre fue Dulzura y su papá era Amor y todo estaba perfecto para el pequeño Kurt de 7 años. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, supo que podía ser, y que seria, tan feliz como esa vez.

Kurt miró al atractivo y amable hombre frente a él; el que le estaba dando esa quemante esperanza para un futuro esperanzadoramente maravilloso. Sería incorrecto barrer todo lo que estaba en la mesa con su antebrazo, tirar a Blaine sobre el mantel blanco y devorarlo ahí mismo. Era algo que Kurt no haría, por mucho que esa vocecita lo tentara. Aunque estaba peligrosamente cerca de que pasara.

En lugar de eso, discretamente carraspeo y enterró su rostro detrás del menú, esperando que sus mejillas se enfriaran. "Estuvo bien. Logre evitar al acaparador de gatos, que solo puedo asumir que lo es por como huele, que insiste en decirme "Hermana" en el metro. Todavía no se si piensa que soy su pariente o una monja."

El mesero tomo sus ordenes y rápidamente regresó con 2 martinis, algo ligero que había asegurado que iría bien con su cena. Kurt se dio el tiempo para recuperar el aliento, aunque el pie de Blaine jugando con el no le ayudaba mucho.

"Entonces, dígame Capitán; cual es la llamada más ridícula y divertida que hayan tenido en la estación?"

"¿Aparte de una por tofu quemado?"

"Ha."

Blaine se rió. "Déjame recuerdo, Santa falso, o Familia falsa?"

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kurt respondió, "Uh… vamos a empezar con la familia de mentira."

"Nos llamaron, justo antes de la medianoche, hace cerca de un año, más o menos. Una mujer mayor, un apartamento en el 6° piso, y su familia estaba atrapada en el piso superior donde el incendio los estaba derritiendo."

"Oh dios mío!"

Blaine, con los ojos cerrados, movió la cabeza. "No, espera. Salimos a toda velocidad, con todo el equipo y la compañía completa, equipo de emergencia, nos precipitamos al piso superior, rompimos la puerta del ático, que estaba cerrada por fuera." Tomó un trago de su bebida y continúo. "Vimos humo, y estaba este horrible humo. ¿Alguna vez has olido la azúcar quemada? Es espantoso. Toda la habitación estaba llena de ese aroma, más el de plástico quemado. Hallamos que ella guardaba unas muñecas viejas ahí, y les estaba haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Con pastel y todo. Nunca supimos porque lo hacía, pero así fue; las velas hicieron que se prendiera todo, y las muñecas se derritieron y se fundieron con todo y pastel. Nos tomo unos cinco minutos contener el incendio y reportarlo. Nos dijo que ella creía que no le íbamos a dar el respeto que sus muñecas merecían si decían que no eran personas de verdad."

"Bueno, ahora estoy aterrorizado de oír la historia del Santa falso."

Blaine se rió, sus dedos jugando con la orilla de la servilleta, justo al lado de los dedos de Kurt. Él podía sentir el calor irradiando de su mano. Al menos podía imaginarlo. Su mano estaba ahí, a una nada de poder tomarla. Solo atreverse y tocarle. Estirarse esa pulgada o dos que los separaba y poder entrelazar sus dedos. En cualquier minuto. Podía hacerlo. Quizás.

En lugar de eso, Blaine estiró su dedo índice y empezó a delinear la orilla de los dedos de Kurt. O eso también estaba bien, está completamente bien.

"El Santa falso fue durante mi primer año en la estación. Fuego en la chimenea, y en lugares viejos eso puede ser realmente peligroso. Yo estaba con otra persona en el techo, el resto estaban manejando la camioneta o dentro de la casa. Las llamas estaban esparciéndose por arriba de esa cosa. Oímos por los comunicadores que los chicos habían encontrado la fuente y estaban tapando la pasada del aire. El fuego estaba en la chimenea, no en la base. Usualmente pasamos la manguera y dejamos que corra el agua hasta que es solo humo.

Kurt no podía imaginar estar en el techo de un edificio inmenso, estar ahí, junto a las llamas que salían y ser capaz de analizar la situación. Pero también, Blaine probablemente no podría lidiar con 3 tenores en una pelea de gatos antes de empezar el coro del musical, así que cada uno tenía sus fortalezas.

Kurt deslizó sus dedos un poco, atrapando los de Blaine entre los suyos. "¿Qué fue? ¿Qué había en la chimenea?"

"Bueno. Pasamos un gancho por la chimenea para sacar lo que sea que hubiera causado el incendio y entonces vi este abrigo rojo con blanco achicharrado. No te miento, casi vomito, las rodillas se me doblaron. Resulta que era uno de esos muñecos de Santa Claus de las tiendas, de tamaño real. El propietario se lo había robado, y lo había metido a la chimenea para sorprender a sus hijos, pero se le había olvidado. Y después prendió la chimenea.

"Blaine… eso es… da miedo. Alguien pudo salir herido."

Blaine quitó su mano, sus facciones regresando a una especie de cortesía fría. "Eso es lo que hago Kurt, esas son las llamadas que nos causan risa."

Estaba intentando decirle algo a Kurt, y él lo entendía, pero no sabía qué hacer con eso. Lo que Blaine pensaba que era divertido y ridículo, de todas maneras le daba miedo a Kurt. ¿Qué pasaba si Blaine se hubiera caído del techo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la gente en el ático hubieran sido personas de verdad?

"Hey. Kurt"

Kurt parpadeó; el rostro de Blaine se veía cansado y triste de pronto. "Kurt, eso es… esto es la realidad. Pero.." Blaine suspiró. "…somos bastante buenos en lo que hacemos. Yo soy bastante bueno en lo que hago."

Kurt estiró una mano, la palma hacia arriba. Blaine tomó la oferta. Kurt trazo sus dedos sobre las rugosas puntas de los dedos de Blaine, pasando por su palma. "La idea de que puedas salir lastimado…" Kurt dijo suavemente, "Es…" Exhaló profundamente, viendo a los ojos a Blaine. Quería que Blaine supiera que le importaba, que su bienestar era importante, que quería estar cerca de el por un largo tiempo. Era algo egoísta de Kurt. Estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, solo que no sabía cómo decírselo.

SE quedaron así, tocándose, pero distantes, hasta que la comida llegó. Kurt nunca había tenido menos ganas de comer. Blaine no tenía la misma preocupación, al parecer, por que de inmediato empezó a comer curry y vegetales, alentando a Kurt de probar el Pad See Ew.

Kurt pudo sacarse esa horrible sensación que le había invadido al escuchar las historias de Blaine, enfocándose en lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Estaba en una cita con un hermoso y encantador hombre, estaban comiendo una cena deliciosa—Blaine había tenido toda la razón con eso—y cuando Kurt no estaba preocupado por espantosas catástrofes, podía disfrutar realmente del momento.

Terminaron la comida mucho más relajados. Blaine pasó varios minutos queriendo convencer a Kurt de leer una novela de una anti-utopía que había hallado en la estación..

Kurt se rió. "Obviamente nunca has estado en Ohio, o hubieras sabido que yo ya vivía en una anti-utopía. Y ya sabes…" Kurt se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta. "Siempre he preferido las historias románticas donde terminan felices para siempre." Sonrió tímidamente mientras Blaine le pedía a un mesero que le retirara los platos.

Blaine sonrió mirando sus manos , mientras el mesero les quitaba las cosas de la mesa, murmurando un "gracias."

Kurt se encargó de la cuenta, complacido y la ves ligeramente apenado de las sinceras gracias de Blaine. Se encaminaron hacia afuera; las luces de los faros y los anuncios no eran tan románticos como hubiera sido las estrellas, pero ese era uno de los precios que se tenían que pagar por vivir en la ciudad.

Kurt miró el cielo unos instantes antes de preguntar, "¿Tienes ganas de caminar?"

Blaine se puso la chaqueta, y al parecer lo pensó mejor, porque se la sacó, doblándola sobre un brazo. "Si, eso estaría bien."

Kurt sonrió y acomodó el frente de la camisa de Blaine, que se había desarreglado de tanto ponerse y quitarse la chaqueta. Blaine tomó su mano, dejándola contra su pecho por un momento, robándose un beso a la mejilla. "Siento mucho si arruine tus planes, no quería ponerte incomodo hace rato."

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de robarle un beso mientras frotaba su pulgar contra el pecho de Blaine, donde su mano seguía cautiva. "No arruinaste nada. Ahora, " dijo, deslizando el brazo de Blaine a través del hueco de su brazo. "¿Para donde queda tu casa? Porque necesito ver fotos tuyas cuando estabas en preparatoria. Tienes que haber tenido una fase incomoda, algo que te haga parecer más humano."

Riendo, Blaine le señaló que cruzaran la calle, guiando a Kurt. "¿Fase incomoda? No sé qué te refieras."

Kurt se acurrucó un poco contra él, dejando que Blaine dijera para donde iban, y dijo, "Y también exijo ver fotos tuyas cuando eras como Cary Grant de 10 años."

* * *

La plática fluyó sencillamente entre ellos mientras caminaban al departamento de Blaine que estaba hasta el otro lado del vecindario de donde vivía Kurt. Y ya empezaba a ponerse un poco húmedo el ambiente, cuando Blaine al fin señaló cual era su casa. Su apartamento parecía acogedor. No sería la primera elección de Kurt en muebles y estilo, pero encajaba con Blaine. Madera oscura, sillones de cuero desgastados por el uso, piezas antiguas que parecían haberse coleccionado con el tiempo.

Kurt se excuso para refrescarse, si había algo que Kurt Hummel odiaba era sudar. Se sentía tan humillante. Y se alegró de ver que el pasillo, así como el baño, estaban ordenados.

_Así que no es secretamente un desastre…_

Había otras dos puertas a la derecha, la primera era la del baño, la otra- que estaba abierta, no era que estuviera de entrometido, bueno, no demasiado—era la habitación de Blaine. Miró rápidamente que haba una cama grande, que parecía increíblemente cómoda, y que no estaba llena de almohadas. Era difícil meterse rápidamente en una cama si tenias que pasar minutos moviendo cojines decorativos.

Nada mas lo pensaba por la comodidad de Blaine, nada mas por eso. No que estuviera pensando en otra cosa como la sensación de las sabanas de Blaine sobre la piel, o que cálida y cómoda se veía la habitación. Ciertamente no estaba pensando en escabullirse para probar el colchón brincando un poco ahí. No tenía nada de eso en mente. En absoluto. Eso sería entrometido y seria presionar demasiado, y Kurt nunca—

Ok, Kurt estaba siendo entrometido, pero él sabía que no debía. Así que no investigó en el gabinete de las medicinas, ni abrió ninguno de los cajones; se lavo las manos, el rostro y el cuello, acomodo su cabello lo mejor posible, y se sintió virtuoso de nuevo. Trataba de recompensar por los pensamientos lascivos que habían cruzado su mente al ver la cama. Porque ya no tenía ninguno de esos. Carraspeó la garganta y se pasó un poco de agua fría en las mejillas para bajarse el sonrojo.

Encontró a Blaine sirviendo un par de vasos de agua fría en la cocina. "Tengo otras cosas, cerveza… puedo hacerte un trago si quieres?"

"No, gracias, así está bien."

Había una fotografía en el refrigerador de una mujer mayor que debía de ser la mama de Blaine. Tenía la misma sonrisa amplia, la misma tez bronceada, el cabello rizado; tenia uno de los brazos enredados en la cintura de Blaine.

"Mi madre. No la tomamos al final del verano del año pasado."

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine antes de regresar se a ver la foto. "Tengo que preguntarle que usa en el cabello para tenerlo tan brillante."

Blaine se rió. "Bueno, la próxima vez que hable con ella, le pregunto."

"¿Vive cerca?"

Blaine miró a Kurt de reojo, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Pasó su mano por el brazo de Kurt, dirigiéndolo a la sala.

Kurt se sentó en medio de un cómodo sillón, justo a la mitad para accidentalmente poder rozar su rodilla con él, excepto por qué Blaine se sentó en una silla justo frente al sofá.

"Ella no vive cerca," Blaine dijo tímidamente. "Esta como 21 horas lejos si es que se puede conseguir un vuelo sin escalas."

Kurt se quedó sentado, sin estar seguro de cómo seguir la plática. Era cuestión de Blaine si quería o no platicarle. Pensó en cómo se sentiría de tener a su padre tan lejos, y se estremeció. Incluso después de 8 años de no vivir en la casa de su padre a tiempo completo, todavía pensaba en ese lugar como su hogar, y era porque había alguien esperándole ahí.

Blaine lo miraba mientras escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Después de que mi padre …falleciera, vivir aquí fue demasiado para ella. Oh, en esta casa crecí."

_Por eso era que la casa se sentía tan hogareña y cálida._

"Era que… había demasiados recuerdos aquí. Toda su vida giraba en torno a mi padre. Su familia, que vive en Manila, quería que nos mudáramos ahí. La familia es importante ahí, ahí las familias viven juntas. Lo que es inusual aquí en los Estados Unidos, lo sé, pero…" dejo de hablar, encogiendo los hombros.

"Pero tú te quedaste."

Blaine se removió en la silla, hundiéndose en ella. Kurt sentía como su corazón se rompía por él; se veía tan solitario.

"Bueno, sí. Yo tengo aquí mi trabajo, a los chicos—oh, y Sonja es uno de los chicos, ella nos dijo que le dijéramos así—y han sido mi familia desde que puedo recordarle. Crecí jugando en la estación; los otros hombres fueron como mis tíos. No teníamos mucho dinero como para volar a Filipinas muy seguido, así que reamente no conocía a esas personas. Como dije—" el dudo por un momento, tomando un trago de agua. "—la familia es importante."

Kurt se acurrucó en el sillón, de frente a Blaine, recargando su cabeza en su mano. "Cuando mi madre murió, nada mas éramos nosotros dos, mi papá y yo. Tengo una tía lejana, pero mi papá no la aguanta, así…" se encogió de hombros. "Nada mas éramos nosotros dos. Cuando estaba en preparatoria, tuvo un ataque al corazón. Entonces nada más estaba yo. Había estado saliendo con una mujer, con la que ahora esta casado, Carole, pero ella era nada más la mujer que mi papa veía, por que no era que hubiera estado ahí desde que yo era chico, sabes? Era agradable, me caía muy bien, pero no había sido la que se había asegurado de que mi padre se comiera los vegetales, o que no se matara en el trabajo. Yo era el que lo había estado cuidando, así como el había cuidado de mi durante todos esos años."

Blaine pasó sus dedos por la orilla del vaso, contemplando intensamente los cubos de hielo.

"Blaine, lo siento. No quería convertir esto en algo referente a mi…"

"No, por favor." Blaine lo miró con los ojos húmedos. "Por favor, quiero saber."

Kurt suspiró, contemplándose las manos sobre el regazo, lo único que quería era estirarse y abrazar a Blaine, para poder sentirse mejor. Recordar ese tiempo horrible hacía que el miedo regresara también.

"bueno." Kurt volvió a suspirar. "Después de un tiempo que sentí como si fuera para siempre, finalmente despertó. Y él supo que había estado ahí para él, lo supo. Después de eso, pude compartirlo. Estaba bien que alguien más me ayudara a cuidarle. Ella es genial, Carole. Y ya conociste a Finn." Miró de reojo a Blaine, que tenía su rostro recargado en el respaldo de la silla, viéndolo con atención.

La distancia entre ellos era tanta que se sentía en los huesos, la clase de distancia que era difícil de salvar. Eso, aunado a los horribles recuerdos que regresaban, lo hacían querer conectarse con Blaine más profundamente, que entendiera que aunque sea una pequeña parte, pero Kurt lo entendía, y quería ayudarle a quitarse esa tristeza para que ambos pudieran seguir adelante. Quizás incluso juntos.

"Lo entiendo Blaine, la familia, lo importante que es. Ahora, ven a sentarte conmigo."

Blaine se levantó y le tendió su mano a Kurt; cuando Kurt la tomó, hizo que Kurt se acurrucara en su regazo. La silla estaba lo suficientemente grande como para ambos, pero los brazos de Blaine, enredados alrededor de él, sosteniéndole, era lo que lo hacían cómodo. Blaine presionó su cara contra el cuello de Kurt, solo aspirando su aroma.

La voz de Blaine era un murmullo apenas audible contra la piel de Kurt. "Sabes. Otras personas, no entienden lo que es perder a alguien. Pero tú lo entiendes."

Blaine incline su cabeza un poco para poder a Kurt mientras con los nudillos de su mano trazaba caricias en la mejilla de Kurt. "Y tú eres… va a sonar loco, pero no sé como mas describirte, tu estas tan vivo. Me imagino lo que ha de ver sido crecer en donde lo hiciste, se lo qué tener que lidiar con las cosas que lidiaste. Pero tú eres tan…"

Su mano pasaba por el pecho de Kurt, su pulgar rozando las clavículas de Kurt, los ojos siguiendo ese movimiento. "Tú eres la persona más determinada que conozco. Cuando quieres algo… lo consigues…eres feliz."

Kurt pasó sus manos por los rizos de Blaine, estirándole un poquito para verle a los ojos. "Bueno, soy un Hummel, así somos." Sonrió ampliamente, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Blaine.

"Tu padre debe ser un gran tipo."

Kurt se rió. "Si lo es. El me enseñó a no dejar de luchar por lo que quiero en mi vida."

"Se nota." Su abrazo se apretó un poco mas mientras le besaba esa sensible área atrás de la oreja. "¿Qué es lo que quieres en tu vida?"

"Uhmm… que no dejes de hacer eso, para empezar," Kurt murmuró.

Blaine estaba feliz de obedecerle. "Pero en serio, dime." Su boca seguía trazando líneas en el cuello de Kurt, haciéndole estremecerse.

"Hmm, ok, necesito que dejes de hacer eso, porque si no, nunca voy a poder pensar en una respuesta. Aah!" Kurt respingó cuando sintió los dientes de Blaine corriendo despacito sobre su lóbulo. Blaine se rió, aun mordisqueándole, haciéndole estremecerse de nuevo.

Kurt jugó con el cabello de Blaine después de que el enterró su rostro en su cuello, evidentemente satisfecho de escucharle.

"Pues resulta que me gusta bastante diseñar. Sé que no es sorpresa para nadie que me hubiera conocido antes, pero siempre me imagine a mi mismo en un escenario. El problema es conseguir subirse a un escenario. No quiero dejar de intentarlo, pero no sé cómo lograrlo—"

Blaine murmuró algo contra su cuello, apretándole por un momento.

Kurt podría estar perfectamente bien de nunca moverse de ahí, mientras Blaine quisiera seguir haciendo eso.

"Mm. Pero también me gustaría expandirme fuera del teatro. Seria genial diseñar para la siguiente Gaga. Así que eso es lo que quiero. Quiero un Tony por mejor musical, mejor actuación, mejor todo para mi aun-no-escrito show de un solo hombre, Kurt Hummel: The Kurt Hummel Experience," Kurt dijo. "Que estará compuesto obviamente, por muchos cambios de vestuario y mucha música original."

Kurt sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, tenía miedo de decir en voz alta lo que realmente quería, mientras se daba cuenta de que podía estar cerca de conseguirlo. Blaine besó sus hombros mientras sus palmas rozaban la espalda de Kurt.

"¿Qué más?" Blaine preguntó, su voz amortiguada por los besos que estaba dejando en las clavículas de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó antes de poder responder. "Alguien con quien compartirlo, por supuesto."

La mano de Blaine se paró en su espalda, antes de seguir haciendo circulitos. "¿Cómo es ese alguien?"

"Oh, es ridículamente alto, muy rubio, un matemático brillante, horrible; no quisiera que alguien me opacara—Ahh!"

Blaine le había dado un pequeño aventón, riendo, antes de jalarlo de regreso a su regazo, acomodando las piernas de Kurt sobre las suyas y los brazos de la silla.

"Rubio eh?"

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Me encanta eso, sobre todo si es peliteñido." Kurt jugaba con un riso de Blaine entre sus dedos. "Habla de vanidad e inseguridad, y uhm uno no puede tener demasiado de eso."

Blaine se mordía la mejilla intentando no soltarse riendo, y Kurt estaba divertido de ver eso.

Blaine carraspeó. "Así que déjame entenderlo, en caso de que halle este tipo para ti."

"Que considerado de tu parte, a ver si lo entendiste."

"Rubio, pero de botella."

Kurt pasó sus manos por el cabello de Blaine, masajeando su cuero cabelludo un poco. "Mmhhm."

"Feo, eso es esencial, verdad."

Kurt se inclinó un poco para besarle detrás de la oreja, murmurando. "Esencial."

"Y tiene que ser inteligente, pero nada mas con los números y eso."

Kurt pasó sus labios por la cien de Blaine, escondiendo su sonrisa; tenía que hacer la anotación que bromear con Blaine era de sus cosas favoritas. Murmuró en respuesta, "Debe de ser el olor de pizarrón, e vuelve loco,"

"Y cuando, mm, Kurt…" Blaine soltó un suspiro por que Kurt estaba besándole la comisura de los labios, "..Cuando dices alto…"

Kurt acarició el rostro de Blaine, pasando sus pulgares por las cejas de Blaine y acercándose a dejarle besitos sobre la frente. "Me refiero que sea tan alto y delgado que si hace aire se volaría. Huesudo como esqueleto."

Blaine suspiró, cerrando los ojos ante los besos delicados de Kurt. "Suene increíble."

Kurt se alejó, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Blaine, diciendo con falsa melancolía. "Las fantasías usualmente lo son."

Blaine se estremeció de querer aguantarse la risa. Kurt se movió un poco, para poder descansar su cabeza en el hombre de Blaine, jugando con el bolsillo de enfrente de la camisa de Blaine. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" Kurt preguntó suavemente.

"No debería ser yo el que estuviera en tu regazo, Santa."

Kurt jugaba con un botón antes de contestar. "Hrmm… en serio.."

Blaine se acomodó, sosteniendo uno de los muslos de Kurt para pegarlo a él. "Quiero que mi carrera se quede así como esta, con la gente que me importa y que confío. No estoy interesado en subir de puesto; no creí siquiera que llegaría a donde estoy ahora, honestamente."

"Vamos a regresar a eso después."

Blaine continuaba acariciando la pierna de Kurt. "mm. Quiero terminar de arreglar esa habitación extra- que antes era mi recamara- y volverla un lugar donde pueda tocar música. Tengo un piano por ahí debajo de todas las cajas."

"Así que, grandes sueños?"

Blaine se rio, apretando el costado de Kurt. "Hey, yo tuve que oír de Sven el gigantesco flaco que era un genio matemático."

Se quedaron así un momento, callados, abrazados. Kurt sentía como si estuvieran en la orilla de alfo monumental, y estaba en la disyuntiva de escoger huir o quedarse.

Cuando estaba in Lima, siempre se había sentido tan asilado de sus amigos, ellos siempre saliendo, amando a alguien, rompiendo, regresando, todo parecía sencillo para ellos. Y mientras tanto, Kurt los miraba desde afuera, solo. Cuando su padre estuvo en el hospital, fue otro momento decisivo que no tuvo a nadie para compartir el peso, nadie que lo entendiera si lo peor llegaba a pasar. Tenía que lidiar con todo solo. Sus amigos hacían lo que podían cuando lo recordaban, incluso sus maestros intentaban ayudarle, pero no lo entendían; no era algo que les pasara a ellos.

Cuando se había mudado a Nueva York, había traído consigo sus fantasías sencillas y llenas d esperanza de que una vez que estuviera en la ciudad, se sentirá libre de todas esas cargas de vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Seria libre, feliz y encontraría alguien que lo amara. No pasó así, por que se dio cuenta de que así no funcionaban las cosas. Había conocido gente nueva, había vivido al máximo, aprendiendo de sí mismo. Sabía que podía mantenerse a su mismo, y que no necesita gastar su tiempo con personas que no hacían lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba estar en una vorágine de eventos especiales y de salidas insignificantes para ser feliz.

Sabía que quería, y era un Hummel: cuando un Hummel quería algo, lo conseguía.

Ero. Cada vez que se dejaba fantasear acerca de lo que podía ser la vida con Blaine, no podía evitar recordar eso de _Nos morimos. _Nada había asustado a Kurt más que la posibilidad de perder a su padre. No sabía que podría pasar si se enamoraba profundamente de alguien solo para que le destrozaran el corazón. Protegerse del dolor era algo innato ya en él, no quería aprender que pasaba si se dejaba llevar, incluso si la apuesta era algo tan maravilloso y asombroso como Blaine. Simplemente no quería saber.

Blaine rompió el silencio. "Te dije que realmente no había salido con nadie desde que mi padre había fallecido, verdad?"

Kurt asintió.

"Honestamente, no salía tampoco mucho antes de eso. O conocía a tipos que les emocionaba la idea de estar con un bombero,-" miró de reojo a Kurt, sonriéndole suavemente, "—o ni siquiera les importaba, solo estaban buscando algo casual. Eso, um, no es lo mío."

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, sintiéndose tan bien y tan cálido, Kurt cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando del delicioso calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine continúo. "Realmente quiero encontrar a alguien que me cuide, que me deje cuidarle, también. Alguien divertido, y amable y encantador. Alguien que sea valiente y duro contra el mundo, pero no contra mí. Quiero una razón para regresar a casa."

El pecho de Kurt dolía. Dejó salir un suspiro estremeciéndose, y deslizó su brazo detrás de Blaine para pegarse más a él. "Suena como alguien maravilloso."

"Mmm… hasta ahora lo es."

"Blaine… Yo…" Kurt se alejó, porque necesitaba ver a Blaine a los ojos. "no sé qué me pasa a tu lado—Bueno, si se. Eres atractivo, y dulce, eres un caballero y no puedo pensar en nada mas cuando estoy contigo."

Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kurt lo detuvo, necesitando que lo entendiera. "Pero."

Blaine cerró los ojos, volteando su rostro y suspiró. "Pero."

"Pero. No se lidiar con las perdidas. Creo que tú puedes entenderme. No, se que puedes entender eso. Eres alguien que podría cuidar." Kurt se giró para estar de frente a Blaine, esperando que Blaine le viera a los ojos. "Esto es increíblemente difícil para mí decirlo. Yo no.. Yo hago estas cosas. Dejarme en situaciones que podrían herirme, no hago eso." Bueno, no por mucho.

Parecía que Blaine estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Ambos lo hacían. Kurt inhaló profundamente. "Estoy intentando recordar que quizás no sea esa, que quizás no salga herido. Pero no es fácil para mí, después de tantos años que he aprendido lo contrario."

"Esto es lo que soy Kurt. Esto es la vida que tengo. No quiero salir herido, tampoco. Antes de que me en…" Blaine suspiró mientras seguía rozando con su pulgar el cuello de Kurt, haciéndolo estremecerse en cada movimiento. "Antes de que esto avance, necesito saber que no vas a huir si tengo un mal día en el trabajo."

Kurt se medio ahogo, riéndose sarcástico, pero abrazó a Blaine, dejándolo pegado a él. "¿un mal día?"

Blaine se alejó lo suficiente como para poder verle al rostro, mirándole a los ojos, casi implorante. "Eso es lo que es. Un mal día. Pero, tu sabes, sin exagerar."

Estremeciéndose apenas, Kurt asintió y besó a Blaine, solo un roce suave de los labios. "Ok," respiró, "Ok."

Blaine hizo un ruidito necesitado y le regreso el beso, hambriento y desesperado por tener a Kurt con él. Kurt pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, apretándose contra él, desesperado en su propia forma para contactar.

Estaba aterrorizado e inseguro, pero sabía que no estaba listo para alejarse.

Blaine rompió el beso, jadeando un poco antes de pasar su boca por el cuello de Kurt, rozando el cabello justo detrás de su oreja. Suspiró, diciendo en un susurró, "necesito que lo entiendas." Sus manos fuertes estaban en la espalda de Kurt, sosteniéndole. "Te necesito."

No había suficiente aire. Era eso, o el pecho de Kurt no se podía expandir lo suficiente. No estaba seguro. No sabía si podía confiar en sí mismo para tomar una decisión adecuada cuando Blaine lo estaba abrazando así, diciéndole esas cosas, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba. Si se dejaba arrastrar por sus sentimientos, sabía que terminaría enredando en las sabanas de la recamara del bombero, entregándose con todo lo que tenía a Blaine, queriendo llenar su vida para nunca se viera triste y solo de nuevo.

Y eso era lo que quería decir, que ya estaba pensando en cómo estar ahí para Blaine, como cuidarlo, como apoyarlo. Con Thomas había sido divertido, tener a alguien que le gustara, tener alguien con quien hacer cosas divertidas, pero siempre se había sentido como una experiencia del momento. Con Blaine, de inmediato podía imaginarse en el futuro, como su papá le encantaría, como lo integraría en su vida. De seguro eso tenía que significar algo.

Por todas las similitudes que estaba encontrando entre ellos, las diferencias parecían más interesantes. Kurt pasaba cada día como una lucha por el éxito, riéndose a lo que le dijeran. Blaine cuidada cada día, buscando formas de ayudar a los demás.

Cuando Kurt se exponía a su mismo cuando cantaba, por nunca se sentía más abierto que cuando estaba en escenario, Blaine saltaba al escenario con la confianza del actor, una máscara de valentía y confianza que Kurt empezaba a reconocer.

Kurt bromeaba de lo que sentía, siempre dispuesto a retractarse de todo, diciendo que era una broma. Blaine se exponía a sí mismo, esperando que Kurt lo aceptara. Pero estaba completamente aterrorizado de lo que podía pasar, de que todo estallara en mil pedazos, pulverizado por el muy real "Y si…" que venía incluido con enamorarse de Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt," Blaine le pidió. "Bésame."

Sería tan fácil dejarse ir, enamorarse de lo que podía ser con Blaine. Kurt dejó salir todos sus deseos y sus necesidades mientras besaba a Blaine, tratando de expresar el sentimiento que aun no podía decir con palabras. Blaine jadeaba en su boca, aferrándose a su costado cuando Kurt deslizo su lengua, cálida y deseosa de más.

Blaine jaló a Kurt de la cadera, para acomodarlo a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos sosteniéndole, sus ojos llenos de deseo, y preocupación y necesidad. Una de las manos de Blaine se deslizó de su cadera, hacia debajo de su suéter, caliente y deliciosamente apera contra su espalda. Kurt gimió un poquito mientras el calor en su estomago empezaba aumentar.

Kurt sostuvo su rostro mientras lo besaba suavemente, intentando alejarse y no dejarse llevar.

Demasiado tarde.

Blaine pasó su boca por toda la piel expuesta en la orilla del suéter de Kurt, jalándolo suavemente para poder besar sus clavículas mientras Kurt intentaba de mantener el poco control que aun tenia. Cuando Blaine paso su otra mano por la espalda de Kurt—primero tentativamente para saber si estaba bien, Kurt se dio cuenta—habían llegado a un punto en que se tenía que tomar una decisión. Kurt se retiró en contra de su voluntad, descansando su frente pegada a la de Blaine, dándose un momento para recuperar la respiración y esperar a que el mundo dejara de girar.

"Creo…creo que debo de irme."

Blaine no contesto, pero sus manos aun se deslizaban debajo del suéter de Kurt, las puntas de sus dedos trazando líneas en sus costados, repitiendo los movimientos una y otra vez.

"Blaine."

"Lo sé."

"No quiero irme. Pero creo que tengo que hacerlo."

"no quiero que te vayas," Blaine respondió, besando la comisura de la boca de Kurt. "Pero creo que lo entiendo."

Kurt se estremeció ante el roce del cuerpo cálido de Blaine, sus manos ásperas y fuertes, su boca dulce. "Por favor, no te enojes," susurró, con miedo de verle a los ojos y ver q se había enojado o peor, que lo había herido.

"Hey. Hey." Blaine dijo, acercando a Kurt para abrazarlo. "no lo estoy, no podría estarlo."

"Realmente no puedo pensar claro si estás conmigo," Kurt dijo besando el cabello de Blaine. "Mereces que lo haga. Que piense realmente mucho en esto. No quiero herirte."

SE quedaron sentados por un momento, los brazos en torno al otro, quietos y dándose cuenta de la línea que estaban a punto de cruzar.

Kurt se enderezó. "¿puedo llamarte mañana?"

"Más te vale," Blaine dijo, sin poder sonreír completamente, pero acaricio las mejillas de Kurt.

Kurt se levantó resistente a dejar el regazo de Blaine, solo para volver a abrazarlo con fuerza cuando llegaron a la puerta, aun sin estar listo de poder dejarlo. Le dio otro beso a Blaine en la salida, seguido por otro más cuando le prometió hablarle al da siguiente.

Se giró al final de las escaleras, y vio a Blaine viéndole en la puerta, solo, mirándolo irse. Le costó todo lo que tenia para no correr de regreso y pasar ahí la noche

* * *

**NT**

Ok, 20 maravillosas páginas de esta historia, puff realmente me encanta esta forma de mostrarlos, adoro la interaccion entre estos dos.

Dejo los links usuales

De la autora:

Livejournal stoney321 . livejournal 524493 . html

Tumblr heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Y mi tumblr: ircontracorriente . tumblr . com (si, lo he abandonado un poco, pero me estoy recuperando jajaja)

Nos leemos pronto!

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:**

**GLEE AU**: Situada 7 años después de la graduación. Kurt es Kurt, excepto que nunca conoció a Blaine Anderson. Blaine creció en Brooklyn con su madre y padre que era bombero. Rachel y Kurt se graduaron de NYADA, Kurt se ganó una maestría en Tisch y ahora viven en su primer departamento después de la universidad, listos para lograr sus sueños.

Desafortunadamente, Rachel nunca aprendió a cocinar de manera adecuada y casi le prende fuego a su casa nueva. Ahí entra Mr. Bombero de Calendario.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Pasaron la siguiente semana mandándose mensajes o hablando casualmente de sus días, durando horas en el teléfono. Kurt esquivaba el gran tema que tenían pendiente, pero que no estaba preparado para enfrentar todavía, pensando superficialmente que estaba haciendo que las cosas fueran más lentas, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era meterse mas y mas en la vida de Blaine, así como él lo hacía en la suya.

Kurt sabía que este no era solo un tipo lindo con una sonrisa encantadora que conoció en alguna cafetería, con quien ir al cine. No era ese tipo interesante de Stagecraft que quiera sostenerle la mano y hablar de escenografía tridimensional. Era alguien que podía ser importante.

Alguien que podía ser el gran error de su vida por no ver a donde podrían llegar, o el gran error de su vida por no alejarse a tiempo, antes de que sus corazones se estrellaran.

Mantener a Blaine ligeramente alejado mientras intentaba deducir sus sentimientos era como esencial, Kurt pensaba, pero odiaba sentir que no podía ver a Blaine sin disponerse de lleno a romperse el corazón. Después de que pasó una semana, pensó que estaría más cerca de tomar una decisión, aunque una opción fuera la agonizante decisión de no seguir nada con él.

La televisión había estado de fondo mientras Kurt limpiaba la casa, cuando en las noticias anunciaron de último momento que había pasado un incendio en Nueva Jersey, uno que había resultado con 2 fallecimientos.

Se sentó abruptamente, viendo las imágenes de los camiones, las ambulancias, las llamas devorando la casa de alguien. Pero más importante, las imágenes de los hombres en sus trajes contra el fuego, gritándose instrucciones, corriendo directo al fuego. No que no viera el heroísmo de ese acto, correr al peligro para salvar a otros. Era que había 2 personas que no habían salido de las llamas. No podía más que imaginarse a Blaine corriendo, Blaine siendo engullido por el fuego, Blaine no regresando. No sabía si tenía lo que se necesitaba para soportar algo así.

"Nos morimos."

_Pero no siempre. No siempre es lo peor,_ Kurt había respondido. Se dijo a si mismo que necesitaba recordar eso de que no siempre. Sobre todo si sentía que tenía una decisión muy grande que hacer, muy grande para siquiera pensarla, mucho menos como para decidirla rápidamente.

Una hora después, le llegó un mensaje de Blaine, recordándole esa primera noche en el bar, lo divertido y dulce que Kurt lo había hallado

_Me haces sentir vivo, vivo, vivo. Voy a tomar mi oportunidad. Porque la suerte esta de mi lado, eso parece. (Uhm, si solo supiera lo que estas pensando…)_

"Ya somos dos," Kurt dijo para sí mismo. ¿A quién engañaba?

Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a nadie en su vida, especialmente nunca experimentado que alguien se sintiera igual que el. Era atemorizante, estimulante, y completamente nuevo para Kurt. Siempre había oído de gente que se enamoraba rápidamente, pero siempre había dicho que era algo manufacturado por la industria de Hollywood, nada más que una película cursi que proyectar antes de San Valentín, que conveniente. Pero ahora ahí estaba, garabateando casi Mr. y Mr. Hummel Anderson en su libreta. _Me pregunto si preferirá mejor Anderson-Hummel? YA! BASTA!_

Incluso con todos sus miedos legítimos de construir una relación con Blaine, Kurt tenía que admitir que había más cosas de él que le emocionaban y encantaban. Blaine era alguien con quien podía hablar fácilmente, era inteligente y divertido – casi cursi – y tenía una colección de musicales que podía rivalizar con la de Kurt. Bueno, casi. Si hablaban de ciertas épocas. Ok, aunque Blaine nada mas apreciara el teatro musical de una sola época, aun así era suficientemente bueno para Kurt.

Blaine era un caballero y en estas épocas, era algo que no se oía.

Con buenos modales y una personalidad encantadora, ya tenía gran ventaja con Kurt. Y Blaine parecía cómodo con que Kurt quisiera tomarse las cosas despacio, de hecho, parecía que le gustaba así.

Tenían tantos puntos de vista en común: como la gente se debía de comportar, lo que hacía un reality show bueno y lo que lo hacía malo, la importancia de servilletas de lino y pañuelos bordados, lo que amaban en las demás personas que les importaban.

Mientras los días se hacían una semana y mas, no podía imaginar cómo había vivido toda su vida sin que Blaine formara parte. Llegó al punto de que Kurt no podía dormir si no sabía de él. Hablar con él al final del día, compartir todas las pequeñas irritaciones y triunfos con alguien que era empático con el – y Kurt felizmente hacia lo mismo – hacia que su día se sintiera completo. No podía imaginar un tiempo donde no tendría ese lujo.

No había forma de negarlo; Kurt definitivamente se estaba enamorando de él.

Probablemente desde la primera vez en que habían conversado seriamente.

Parecía que había un acuerdo tácito entre ellos de no empujar la situación, si no más bien, de pasar más tiempo hablando, conociéndose. Kurt sentía inconscientemente que esto los llevaría a seguir saliendo. Era reconfortante para él, saber que las cosas no se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido, de tal forma que no las pudiera controlar.

Blaine se había encerrado en el trabajo de nuevo, tomando turnos extras en la estación. Kurt le dijo lo preocupado que estaba de que Blaine se desgastara a muerte por tanto trabajo, hasta que Blaine menciono que David y Wes estaban en el mismo ritmo. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo acababa d ser padre, así que todos le estaban ayudando para que tuviera turnos de descanso para que pasara tiempo con su esposa y su hija recién nacida.

Kurt había estado ocupado toda la semana con las pruebas extras para el show de Peter que estrenaba en un par de días, y había tomado otro proyecto para mantener el trabajo –y el pago- estable. Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que había estado en la casa de Blaine, y estaba desesperado de verlo. Hablar por teléfono, quedarse dormido con el suave murmullo de la voz de Blaine, era lindo y todo, pero su cuerpo empezaba a extrañarlo a _él._ Extrañaba ver a su amigo. Extrañaba mucho besarlo y abrazarse a Blaine, sentirse que era parte de algo más grande que el mismo.

Cuando tuvo la suerte de salir temprano del teatro, unas cuantas horas antes de lo que había planeado, decidió ir a sorprender a Blaine, que sabía estaría en la estación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, hasta que estaba en la parada del metro de que no había pensado en las implicaciones de terminar este auto impuesta separación. Omitió cualquier sensación de pánico diciendo que sería solo un experimento. Que usaría esa visita como una oportunidad para ver si todo lo que había estado pensando en construir una relación con Blaine no había sido más que ideas en su cabeza.

Y sabía que Blaine apreciaría si llegaba con algo de comer. Kurt nada mas estaba siendo considerado, nada más. No esperaba nada mas, nada más que Blaine apreciara lo considerado que era Kurt, y eso estaría bien. Y a veces la gente besaba a la gente para darle las gracias, nadie tenía que poderse frenético por eso, verdad? Y los _muy _buenos amigos, a veces se estrechaban…

_Esto es una locura. _"Nada mas quiero verlo, ok?" dijo en voz alta mientras salía de la estación del metro.

"Ok?" respondió un adolescente riéndose mientras pasaba.

Nada más le llevaría algo de comer a Blaine y se relajaría. O intentaría su mejor esfuerzo por parecerlo. Quizás vería que pasaba después. Y vería lo ajustado que quedaban esos pantalones de uniforme…

Caminó al supermercado donde se habían encontrado unas cuantas semanas antes y fue al área de la comida para pedir unas enchiladas de pollo; recordaba lo emocionado que había estado Blaine hablando sin parar de eso.

Con eso empacado para llevar, caminó la corta distancia a la estación, canturreando bajito, emocionándose mientras más se acercaba al edificio. Le mandó un mensaje a Blaine para asegurarse de que estaba ahí y no había salido a enseñarle a algún grupo de preescolar lo que había que hacer en caso de incendio.

_Si, todavía estoy aquí, ¿por qué preguntas?_

Kurt sonrió._ Oh, nada más curiosidad. ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Estoy muriendo de hambre. John decidió que todos necesitamos hacernos vegetarianos._

Kurt se detuvo afuera de las enormes cocheras de la estación._ ¿Dónde estás?_

…_en mi oficina. ¿Estás aquí?_

Kurt se rió, guardó el teléfono y caminó dentro de la estación. Escuchó un rechinido, y miró justo a tiempo para ver al Capitán Anderson deslizarse del poste. Blaine caminó derecho a él y lo jaló para abrazarlo fuertemente, su rostro radiante con una enorme sonrisa.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar la risa. Blaine era un _niño. _"Te traje algo."

Le dio la bolsa con las enchiladas. Blaine jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran. "Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Blaine, un tonito de admiración en su rostro.

Abrazó a Kurt con un solo brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Ven, anda. Te enseñaré mi oficina."

Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt, haciendo que el corazón de Kurt se fuera a algún lugar cerca de su manzana de Adán, dirigiéndolo a las esclareas. Cuando llegaron al piso superior, pasaron por el hoyo en el piso con el poste pasando a través y sobre sus cabezas.

"La primera puerta a la izquierda."

"Oh, te refieres a la que dice 'Capitán Blaine Anderson' en ella? No lo hubiera imaginado." Kurt bromeó. Blaine se sonrió, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su risa mientras abría la puerta de la oficina. Era adorable, y Kurt quería hacer prioridad en su vida, seguir consiguiendo esas reacciones de Blaine.

_Si eso es mi prioridad, entonces, ¿por qué estoy peleando contra esto? Porque soy un idiota, por eso. _

Blaine se sentó detrás de su escritorio e inmediatamente empezó a decorar la comida.

"Dios mío, realmente estabas hambriento!" "No tienes idea," Blaine dijo después de tragar una cantidad indecente de comida. "¿Y a que debo el extremo placer de verte a esta hora del día? Pensé que habías dicho que Peter tenía mil cosas que revisar contigo.

Kurt se cruzó de piernas, recargándose cómodamente en la silla frente al escritorio de Blaine, sin poder controlar la sonrisa feliz de ver finalmente a Blaine de nuevo. "Sucede que soy increíblemente bueno en lo que hago y que soy capaz de adivinar de que se va a quejar antes de que siquiera lo haga. Así que…!

Blaine casi había comido la mitad de la ración en el poco tiempo que habían estado en la habitación. Le dio un trago a su bebida, sonrió y respondió. "Que suerte la mía."

Kurt se quedó frente a él, sonriendo, encantando de haberlo encantado a _él, _con algo tan sencillo. "Espero que al menos hallas comido una manzana o algo verde, al menos. De otra forma, me voy a sentir increíblemente culpable de darte tantas calorías."

Blaine se pasó el ultimo pedazo de comida, gruñendo de placer y se reclinó hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. "Dios, esto es de mis favoritos. Y si, me comí una ensalada enorme. John no sabe hacer nada vegetariano más que ensaladas."

Era solo la comida; era solo una pequeñez que había traído a Blaine a su trabajo, sabiendo que le iba a gustar. Y aun así, se sentía increíblemente íntimo. Era un momento domestico entre los dos, hablando de sus días en la comida. Kurt no podía negar lo contento que lo hacía sentir, como le traía recuerdos felices de su madre y su padre compartiendo cariños en la cena de cada día.

Blaine se limpió la comisura de la boca con una sonrisa, y se recargó en el respaldo, los dedos enlazados detrás de su cabeza y sonriéndole a Kurt. "Hola."

"Hola." Kurt no podía más que sonreír igual que el. Simplemente se sentía… bien cuando estaba con Blaine. "¿Día difícil?"

Blaine continuó sonriendo, mientras agitaba su cabeza. "Ya no."

Kurt se rio, hacienda un gesto con la mano. "Pr mucho que me gustaría pensar que mi sola presencia puede resolver los problemas mundiales, el hecho de que el polyester y las playeras negras de concierto aun existan prueban lo contrario."

"Ven aquí." Blaine pidió, dándole una mano a Kurt. Kurt rodó los ojos, aun sonriendo, y caminó rodeando el escritorio. Blaine lo abrazó, para poder besarlo, apenas un roce. "Te he extrañado."

Kurt suspiró, derritiéndose en la presencia de Blaine. "Te he extrañado también." Se hizo para tras, viendo a Blaine a la cara, dándose cuenta de lo verdadero de esa frase. Se sentó en la orilla del escritorio de Blaine, su peso recargado sobre sus manos y su pie jugando, topando con la pierna de Blaine.

"Quiero verte de nuevo," Blaine dijo en un susurro, su voz un murmullo mientras veía la boca de Kurt. "no quiero seguir tomando turnos extras nada más para no pensar en lo hermoso que luces cuando te estoy besando."

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. No sabía que decir. De alguna forma, balbucear _"Eres el hombre más sensual que conozco y solo quiero pegarme a ti y nunca alejarme," _no parecía lo más adecuado para un lugar de trabajo. "Bueno. Resulta que tengo libre toda la tarde, Capitán."

Blaine se quedó en su silla, sonriendo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, parecía que nada quería más en el mundo que contemplar a Kurt. Él sintió como el sonrojo le estaba subiendo por el rostro y terminó pateando de juego a Blaine en la espinilla.

"Hey! Deja de hacer eso."

Blaine se rió, "No te he visto casi en dos semanas, y quiero recuperar ese tiempo." Soltó un enorme suspiro. "Ok, listo. Entonces. ¿Tarde libre ehm?"

"Oh, sí, a menos de que estés trabajando o ya tengas planes. No quiero ser…"

"Kurt," Blaine se rio, "Para. Sí, me encantaría salir contigo esta noche. Oh, sabes que, es noche de karaoke en Smokeys. Le prometí a los muchachos que iría, porque aun están asombrados de que haya ido la última vez."

El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero realmente extrañaba a Blaine. "Oh."

"¿Vendrías conmigo?"

"Oh! Bueno. Sí, eso sería adorable."

Blaine se rió de nuevo. "¿Pensaste que no te iba a invitar? Claro que quiero que vengas." Se estiró para alcanzar la mano de Kurt, jalándole para poder darle otro beso. "No sería lo mismo sin ti," murmuró contra los labios de Kurt justo antes de besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora no fue un beso delicado, este beso estaba lleno de promesas y necesidad y fue demasiado para un simple beso.

Blaine lo jaló para poder acomodarse entre las piernas de Kurt, sosteniendo su rostro, yendo por otro beso apasionado.

"¿Iras conmigo?"

"O..Ok," fue la respuesta temblorosa de Kurt. Estaba agradecido de estar sentado en la orilla del escrito, pero que estaba 100% seguro de que sus rodillas no iban a funcionar en ese momento.

Blaine se alejó un poco, contengo consigo mismo, y se caer en la silla de nuevo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa o quieres que nos veamos ahí?"

_Si vas a mi casa, no sales de ahí Capitán. _"Um, mejor nos vemos ahí; así no tienes que dar rodeos ¿A qué hora es?"

"¿A las ocho?"

"Ahí estaré," Kurt dijo entusiasmado, tratando de controlarse de nuevo. Se paró y se acomodó el frente de su camisa para mantener sus manos ocupadas. Necesitaba dejar que Blaine siguiera en su trabajo, y si no se iba pronto, sabía que volvería a los brazos de Blaine, donde pertenecía.

Blaine también se levantó, guiando a Kurt a la puerta. "Y no llegues elegantemente tarde. Quiero todo el tiempo que pueda contigo."

Kurt murmuró algo sin sentido, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine acercándole para un beso lánguido. "Yo también," susurró en el oído de Blaine, contento de ver que perdía un poquito el control.

Blaine miró de reojo el poste justo afuera de su oficina, pero Kurt se rió y rodó los ojos. "Hoy voy a tomar las escaleras. No traigo puestos mis pantalones para deslizarme." Le guiñó un ojo. "Te veré esta noche."

SE dirigió a las escaleras, y mientras pasaba el poste hacia la entrada, escucho el mismo rechinido que antes y sintió que Blaine lo atrapaba desde atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura, para susurrarle al oído. "No puedo esperar."

* * *

**NT**

Ahh! No me esperaban tan pronto verdad? XD Este capítulo es pequeñito, pero lleno de dulzura. En serio que sigo imaginándome el meme de Now Kiss! con estos dos que no se deciden.

Se verá mal si les gritoneo que dejen de verse y empiecen a besarse? Jajajaj bueno, todo sea por el drama y la emoción

Dejo los links usuales

De la autora:

Livejournal stoney321 . livejournal 524493 . html

Tumblr heydontjudgeme . tumblr . com

Y mi tumblr: ircontracorriente . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto!

**Sam**


End file.
